Mirror Of Souls
by Flying White Unicorn
Summary: Semua karakter berdasarkan THE KILLERS. Bukan lanjutan tapi series baru. Selamat berjumpa kembali triple Kim dan seorang Zhang. Bukankah sebuah cerita layak diberi ending? SULAY Fanfiction Indonesia YAOI BXB CHANBAEK/KAISOO/CHENMIN
1. Chapter 1

**Sulay fanfiction Indonesia**

 **Flying White Unicorn**

 **Mirror Of Soul**

 **(** The Killers Series)

 **Kim Junmyeon**

 **Zhang Yixing**

 **e)(o**

 **BxB**

 **Yaoi**

 **Many typo(s)**

 **Rate M**

 _Various hell gates are open, demon are pouring out of them, we need your help!_

...

Musim dingin yang menenangkan, ada perapian yang menghangatkan. Berhari-hari dia lewatkan dengan mendengarkan mp3 dari The Beatles mencoba berdamai dengan kehidupannya kini. Kris, satu-satunya laki-laki dengan tampang setengah Asia yang tampak cocok dengan busana dingin ala eropa nya. Dadanya bidang, matanya tajam dengan alis yang tegas. Di bibirnya masih tersisa sedikit _wine_ yang diminumnya dari waktu ke waktu.

Tidak ada lagi yang harus dicemaskan, masa gelapnya selama berpuluh tahun sudah hilang. Dimasa depannya kini, yang ia inginkan tidak ada selain menikmati hari dengan tenang. Si masa lalu yang memburu telah musnah, tidak perlu sembunyi lagi bahkan jika mau dia bisa berkeliling dunia. Kris meneguk kembali kejayaannya.

Teeet teeeet...

Kris melirik ponselnya, nomor Asia tanpa pengenal nama. Mencoba menimbang apakah ia akan mengangkat ataupun membiarkan deringan ponsel itu menjadi _backsong_ meminum _wine_.

" Hallo."

" _Do you believe with ghost?_."

" _Who is?."_

" Kim Jae Jin _still alive."_

" _Who is it?!."_

" Aku akan mengirimkan foto yang mampu membuat jantungmu berhenti."

" Halo? Halo?."

Kris menatap tidak percaya ponselnya, seseorang seakan mengenalnya berbicara dengan aksen English dan Korea yang aneh, seperti mengetahui apa ketakutan terbesarnya dan kini mencoba menakut-nakutinya.

Ting!

Sebuah pesan masuk, sebuah gambar tiga orang yang dikenalnya, tidak terlalu dia kenal tapi dia yakin siapa mereka.

Triple Kim.

Ketiga orang yang mati didepannya, jantungnya berhenti dan membiru di depan matanya.

Teeeet.. teeet...

" Halo siapa kau?!."

" Roh yang dahulu terperangkap kini sedang bebas terbang. Membangunkan seseorang yang sudah mati untuk bangun kembali. Kim Jae Jin masih hidup, cepat atau lambat antara kau dan dia yang akan saling menghampiri."

" Apa mau mu?!."

" Bunuh mereka semua. Atau kau satu-satunya mayat yang membusuk di pinggiran jalan."

Sambungan telepon kembali mati. Tapi kini Kris tidak peduli lagi. Diperhatikan kembali foto yang di kirimkan si penelepon misterius itu. Walau Kris tidak terlalu memperdulikan _triple_ Kim tapi dia tahu siapa-siapa saja mereka. Laki-laki dengan kacamata hitam merupakan Jongdae, dia tampak menunduk dengan memegang sebuah ponsel. Seorang lagi laki-laki tidak putih namun bertubuh mendekati sempurna adalah Jongin, laki-laki di foto yang tampak tersenyum sambil memegang rambutnya yang mulai sedikit memanjang. Dan satu lagi seorang yang tampak seperti _leader_ mereka, walau tidak ada _title_ itu di antara _triple_ Kim. Kris tahu bahwa Junmyeon laki-laki dengan mata tajam dan wajah dingin di foto seperti mempimpin kawanan kecil itu.

" Mereka nyata." Kris berbicara seakan meyakinkan dirinya sendiri

Kris mengambil ponselnya, berharap selama bertahun-tahun ini sebuah nomor masih tersimpan di ponselnya.

" Halo Sehun. Tampaknya kita harus bekerjasama lagi."

 _I know your secret in your face_

 _Did someone steal you away?_

 _I don't like this game_

Liburan ke Swiss, Keju Swiss, jam tangan asli Swiss. Yixing menggeleng, satu-satunya hal dari Swiss yang menarik untuk kekasihnya adalah pisau Swiss dan itu sudah dimiliki Junmyeon sebanyak tiga belas buah. Tidak ada gunanya lagi menambah karena ketiga belas itu belum semua digunakan Junmyeon. Masih tersimpan rapi tidak tersentuh.

" Tuan jadi mengambil apa untuk hadiah?." Seorang wanit berperawakan kurus dengan senyum menawan masih bersabar dengan Yixing yang sudah hampir satu jam tanpa memilih apapun.

" Sepertinya aku tidak jadi menghadiahkannya apapun. Mungkin akan kubuatkan kue saja."

Wanita itu menatap Yixing lemas, Yixing yang tahu sopan santun meminta dua buah jam tangan untuk dikeluarkan. Dia akan tetap membelinya, walau tahu jam itu akan berakhir di tangan Jongin dan Jongdae.

.

Suara gesekan antara kaca dan air tidak terlalu kuat namun mampu membuat beberapa orang jengkel dengannya. Tidak ada yang salah dengan kaca pemisah antara tempat kolam renang dan ruang tengah rumah itu. Selain kejadian beberapa tahun yang lalu Jongin pernah mabuk dan menabraknya. Malam yang berakhir dengan Jongin tertidur di bawah kaca itu entah karena rasa mabuknya ataupun pingsan akibat benturan kaca tebal. Jeonghan masih asyik membersihkan kaca. Menolak mentah-mentah tawaran Minseok yang akan memanggilkan petugas kebersihan sewaan untuk membantunya.

Jeonghan bukan terlalu cinta akan kebersihan, ia melakukan hal-hal yang menurutnya bisa dikerjakan dengan alasan ingin membuat nyaman orang yang menetap disana. Hal yang bertolak belakang dengan Jongin, orang yang daritadi mendengar suara gesekan kaca dengan tatapan dengki. Jongdae, laki-laki dengan buku di atas paha nya, seperti tidak mempermasalahkan suara gesekan yang semakin lama semakin kuat. Hingga tiba Junmyeon yang sudah tahu beberapa menit kemudian hanya ledakan emosi Jongin jika Jeonghan tidak menghentikan pekerjaannya.

" Jeonghan… Bisa kau hentikan pekerjaanmu dan duduk diantara kami?."

" Kenapa?." Wajah cantik untuk seorang laki-laki menatap ketiga Kim yang berada tepat di depan kaca nya.

" Karena kau sudah lelah." Ucap Jongdae

" Aku tidak lelah." Jawab Jeonghan

" Aku yang lelah. Bisa kau turuti saja kemauan Jun eh Suho?." Ucap Jongin

" Sudah ku katakan berapa kali, kita hanya menggunakan nama samaran kita di luar Jongin." Ucap Junmyeon

" Tapi aku suka namaku. Kim Kai bagus bukan."

" Tidak ada waktu untuk berdebat demi sebuah nama. Ini baca lah." Ucap Minseok yang baru turun dari atas.

Junmyeon merahi sebuah tablet berukuran sedang milik Minseok. Hal yang selalu menjadi andalan untuk Minseok. Bagi Jongdae ia menamai alat tersebut sebagai pencuri kepintaran, sedangkan Minseok menganggap benda itu beharga serupa nyawanya.

" Apa ini?." Ucap Junmyeon melihat seperti gumpalan-gumpalan awan hanya saja berwarna campuran antara biru dan ungu.

" Gelombang. Yang biru menunjukkan Kris dan ungu menunjukkan Sehun."

Jawaban yang termasuk mengerikan, tapi membuat hati Junmyeon sedikit bangga akan matanya. Memang benar yang ia lihat adalah perpaduan antara dua warna. Biru dan Ungu, namun jika dua warna ini bersatu maka itu artinya.

" Ya Junmyeon.. Musuh sebentar lagi akan tiba."

Setelah perdebatan antara Jongdae, Jongin, Minseok dan tabletnya. Dibawah tontonan Jeonghan yang tampak antara harus takut ataupun lucu. Jongdae menganggap Minseok sudah mulai mempertuhankan tabletnya. Tanpa bukti yang jelas, membawa ketakutan dalam mereka. Sedangkan Minseok menganggap Jongdae terlalu kuno untuk berurusan dengan teknologi. Jongin yang membela Jongdae entah karena percaya akan kemampuan Jongdae yang tidak mungkin kalah dengan benda tipis yang menggantungkan dirinya dengan sebuah kabel charger ataupun karena tidak ingin ketakutannya menjadi nyata.

Jongin sadar dia bukan empat tahun yang lalu, manusia yang senang membunuh dengan tanpa hambatan. Dua tahun dilewatinya dengan bersembunyi bersama kedua rekan nya yang sama haus darah dengan dirinya. Dua tahun kemudian mulai menata hidup kembali, setelah mengetahui Kyungsoo lebih unggul darinya dalam hal perdagangan gelap. Jongin seperti mulai kehilangan kepercayaan dirinya.

Perdebatan terhenti begitu kedatangan Yixing dengan sebuah tas ransel dan tatapan penasarannya. Junmyeon langsung menarik Jongdae yang masih mengeluarkan pendapatnya. Memaksa Jongdae duduk dan Minseok untuk naik ke atas dengan tablet nya.

" Apa ada masalah?." Tanya Yixing melihat kecanggungan mereka.

" Tidak. Yixing duduklah. Kenapa kau tidak memberi kabar jika kau akan datang dari China?." Tanya Junmyeon

" Aku bisa menjemputmu. Atau Jongin, kini dia sudah memiliki izin mengemudi dengan nama Kai." Ucap Jeonghan.

" Tidak perlu. Aku bisa sendiri." Yixing membuka tas nya melemparkan dua kotak ke Jongin dan Jongdae.

" Apa ini?." Tanya Jongin

" Jam. Entah kalian suka apa tidak. Aku tidak terlalu tahu selera kalian. Hadiah _welcome back_ dariku."

" Untuk kedua kalinya? Setiap tahun?. Apa kau meledek kami?." Tanya Jongin

" Tidak. Aku hanya ingin terus mengingat kepulangan kalian."

" Dan untukku?." Junmyeon mendekati Yixing

" Sementara hanya ini." Yixing mencium bibir Junmyeon lembut

" Oh sudahlah. Aku naik! Terimakasih Yixing." Ucap Jongin di ikuti Jongdae yang juga ikut naik.

Yixing melepaskan ciumannya, menyadari masih ada sepasang mata yang memperhatikan mereka.

" Er maaf, tapi boleh aku melanjutkan acara bersih-bersihku?." Tanya Jeonghan

" Kami naik dulu kalau begitu Jeonghan." Ucap Junmyeon menarik tangan Yixing.

 _I see looking back in the mirror_

 _Demons in my head_

Yixing benar tidak ada yang dibutuhkan Junmyeon kekasihnya selain keberadaannya. Junmyeon tertidur dengan nyaman sesekali mengigau dengan tangan yang gemetar. Yixing tahu ada yang ditakutkan dari Junmyeon. Junmyeon memang kembali, namun separuh dirinya hilang bersama dengan cairan racun yang membunuh mereka sementara.

Jika Yixing tidak salah, bukan hanya Junmyeon melainkan Jongin dan Jongdae juga. Beberapa kali Jongdae tampak kaget dengan kemunculan Yixing. Dia seperti melamunkan sesuatu. Sedangkan Jongin yang kini memiliki kebiasaan baru, mencium makanannya sebelum memakannya. Tampaknya kejadian mati sementara membuat trauma akan mereka.

Yixing penasaran, apakah mungkin di kematian mereka berjumpa dengan malaikat yang bersiap menghukum mereka. Dan ketika kehidupan kembali memasuki mereka, seperti malaikat kehilangan ketiga buruannya. Apakah ketiga Kim itu tahu amukan malaikat maut yang belum sempat menikmati buruannya. Yixing tidak mencoba bertanya, ia tahu pasti apa yang di dalam pikirannya sangat jauh. _Triple_ Kim tidak mungkin takut hanya karena malaikat maut, karena sesungguhnya mereka lah yang selama ini menjadi malaikat maut. Yixing tahu, ketakutan mereka hanya karena surat misterius dua tahun lalu. Surat yang menandakan iblis yang selalu mengincar mereka masih hidup. Dan bersiap untuk menagih hutang nyawa dari malaikat-malaikat maut.

 _Triple_ Kim telah kehilangan kekuatan mereka, lebih memilih mengurung diri dan membanggakan identitas baru mereka tanpa mampu menikmatinya di dunia. Dan apapun yang Yixing tidak tahu perdebatan antara Jongdae, Minseok dan Jongin tadi. Satu yang pasti di dengar Yixing, Kris dan Sehun.

 **TBC**

 ***JANGAN LUPA REVIEW KAKA^^***

 _Apa-apaan ini kenapa judul lama di angkat lagi eh malah nyiptain judul baru maaf buat para readers yang merasa kurang berkenan hiks_ T_T _saya ambil topik ini kembali karena kangen dengan karakter mereka.._

 _Masih ada 2 judul yang belum selesai_ **Lilac** _dan_ **Sexically Sexical** , _untuk Lilac saya mohon maaf saya belum melanjutkannya tapi akan saya coba lanjutkan dan untuk Sexically Sexical sedang dalam masa pengerjaan yang semoga chapter demi chapter menuju akhir…_


	2. Chapter 2

**Sulay fanfiction Indonesia**

 **Flying White Unicorn**

 **Mirror Of Soul**

 **(** The Killers Series)

 **Kim Junmyeon**

 **Zhang Yixing**

 **e)(o**

 **BxB**

 **Yaoi**

 **Many typo(s)**

 **Rate M**

 _Various hell gates are open, demon are pouring out of them, we need your help!_

...

Baju tiga helai, satu celana pendek, parfum yang tinggal setengah isinya dan yang terakhir adalah alat mandi. Yixing menyusun semuanya dalam satu ransel kecilnya. Walau sudah berapa kali Junmyeon katakan padanya untuk tidak usah membawa apapun jika mengunjunginya. Namun Yixing tetaplah Yixing, seakan arti menyebrang negara itu berati membawa serta gosok gigimu.

Yixing akan pulang kembali ke negara nya China, sejak kepulangan kembali Junmyeon, setidaknya Yixing menunjungi Korea dalam dua minggu sekali. Uang hasil dagangan rotinya yang lumayan laku tampaknya habis percuma oleh tiket-tiket penerbangan itu. Yixing selalu menolak uang apapun itu dari Junmyeon. Merasa dirinya mampu membayar apapun dari hasil racikan ragi, tepung dan putih telur. Junmyeon tidak bisa memaksa, begitu Yixing mengatakan dia tidak akan mengunjungi Junmyeon lagi jika ada sepeser uang Junmyeon yang masuk dalam rekening nya.

Sejak penolakan untuk tinggal kembali di Korea, Yixing yang lebih memilih mengurus tiga cabang toko rotinya. Mengatakan bahwa kembali ke China membuat dirinya merasa nyaman. Semua memori masa kecil dan ibunya tertinggal di negara tembok raksasa itu. Junmyeon tidak bisa memaksa, jika dirinya tidak memikirkan keselamatan Yixing mungkin saat ini dia sudah di dapur membantu mengadoni setumpuk cetakan roti bersama Yixing. Pembunuh bayaran yang turun derajat harus bermain dengan spatula dan celemek di dapur.

Hanya karena sebuah surat yang membuat semua mimpi-mimpi kebebasan seakan di renggut. Bertuliskan tiga kata namun lebih menyerupai surat penantian ajal. Seseorang yang di khianati Junmyeon dan kedua saudara angkatnya telah kembali. Seseorang yang bukan tandingan ketiganya. Guru dari semua guru, iblis dari semua setan. Jae Jin masih hidup, entah bagaimana caranya. Bukan mati akibat racun buatan seperti _triple_ Kim namun mati tertancap pisau di dadanya. Junmyeon yakin betul itu adalah posisi jantung berada.

Namun kini meyakinkan semua orang bahwa Kim Jae Jin telah mati, sama saja dengan membuat lelucon yang tidak lucu. Orang-orang menatapmu dengan antara geli dan kasihan. Junmyeon kembali ke latihan-latihan dasarnya, mencoba menangkap rusa di minggu pagi. Berakhir dengan tidak ada satupun sasaran tembak yang dia dapatkan. Begitu juga Jongdae dan Jongin, mencoba segala macam keahlian mereka, mirip dengan mobil balap tua yang dipaksa kembali ke area balapan. Meledak kemudian menjadi rongsokan.

Andai di dunia pembunuh bayaran ada _news media_ maka _headline_ mereka akan terisi dengan _Triple Kim, yang sudah bukan apa-apa lagi._ Lengkap dengan foto mereka bertiga yang baru pulang dari hutan dengan tangan kosong.

Junmyeon tidak lagi seorang yang sanggup menjaga Yixing. Menyimpan Yixing atau memastikannya berada jauh dari Korea adalah salah satu upayanya. Menjaganya untuk tetap diam di kamar dengan setengah telanjang mungkin juga upaya nya. Yang penting Yixing tetap selamat. Apapun. Junmyeon tahu target bukan lagi Yixing seorang. Kini ketiga mereka telah masuk dalam daftar _the most wanted Kim Jae Jin._

Jongin pernah bertanya, mengapa mereka masih nyaman berada di tempat yang sangat diketahui oleh pemburu mereka. Rumah tempat mereka membesar dan berlatih. Namun Jongdae beranggapan bahwa rumah inilah tempat paling aman untuk mereka bertiga saat ini. Paling tidak Jae Jin tidak akan mengotori rumahnya dengan darah dan bekas tembakan. Jongdae tahu betul rumah ini sudah seperti nyawa Jae Jin. Tempat dimana pertama Jae Jin benar merasa rumah. Tempat dimana dia merasa nyaman dan aman berada disebuah bangunan yang disebut rumah. Menduduki rumah itu berarti sama memperlambat hitungan ajal mereka. Satu-satunya yang tidak ingin dimusnakan oleh Jae Jin.

Pintu terbuka, Junmyeon masih berada di depan pintu. Menyenderkan badannya sambil memperhatikan Yixing. Laki-laki yang dahulu memiliki tatapan takut kepada dirinya. Kini Yixing telah banyak berubah, banyak bercerita tentang aktivitasnya di China bahkan beberapa resep roti menjadi topik pembicaraannya. Yixing seakan tidak ingin Junmyeon mulai berbicara tentang dirinya sekarang. Junmyeon sadar, bahkan dia tidak mampu melindungi dirinya sendiri. Menjaga Yixing dari intaian maut, hanya sebatas menyembunyikanya.

" Minseok akan mengantarkanmu ke _airport_." Ucap Junmyeon

" Tidak masalah." Ucap Yixing tersenyum

" Yixing."

" Ne?."

Junmyeon masuk ke dalam dan menutup pintu, Yixing tahu ada sesuatu hal yang sangat penting akan diucapkan oleh Junmyeon. Yixing naik dan duduk di tepian kasur.

" Kurasa.. Tidak ini seharusnya, kita tidak bisa bersama lagi."

Ada kesunyian yang dirasa Yixing, inilah yang ditakutkan Yixing. Inilah topik yang paling Yixing hindari. Karena itu jika ia bersama Junmyeon ia lebih suka berbicara dibanding Junmyeon. Karena Yixing tahu cepat atau lambat Junmyeon pasti akan mengatakan hal ini.

" Tidak.. Maksudku kita tidak punya masalah apapun Junmyeon."

" Aku masalahnya. Yixing, aku bukanlah Junmyeon yang dahulu. Yang mampu mengajarimu segalanya dan melindungimu."

" Lalu apa peduliku!." Yixing berteriak seakan meminta Junmyeon menghentikan perkataannya.

" Aku yang peduli Yixing!. Hiduplah dengan tenang, menjauh lah dari kami. Kurasa ayah tidak akan mendekatimu hingga dia membunuh kami, si pengkhianatnya."

" Lalu? Apa dengan aku tidak bersamamu aku akan terbebas dari semuanya?! Sungguh tidak masuk akal."

" Paling tidak aku tidak membebanimu?."

" Lalu apa selama ini aku menjadi beban untukmu? Apa setiap kedatanganku hanyalah sebagai kunjungan yang tidak kau harapkan?."

" Kau tahu bukan seperti itu maksudku. Keputusanku sudah pasti Yixing. Kuharap ini terakhir kalinya kau ke Korea. Disini tidak aman untukmu." Junmyeon membuka pintu dan keluar. Pergi seperti pengecut yang meninggalkan Yixing dengan airmatanya.

" Kalau begini, kenapa tidak dari awal kau menjauhiku." Seguk Yixing dalam tangisnya.

 _Every single question will be answered all by you_

 _Cause all I need is you_

Jeonghan tidak berani menegur Yixing yang berusaha mengecil di kursi sebelahnya. Ia terus membawa mobil dengan diam seakan menghormati Yixing yang sedang berkabung dengan hatinya. Minseok tidak dapat mengantarkan Yixing karena ia baru saja mendapatkan info penting dan pergi dengan cepat. Yixing yang tahu diri bukan lagi menjadi seseorang yang penting bagi siapapun disana menerima tawaran Jeonghan untuk mengantarkannya ke _airport._

" Yixing.. Berhentilah menangis…" Ucap Jeonghan lembut

" Jeonghan. Apa kau tahu ketika Junmyeon muncul di depanku kembali apa yang ada di pikiranku?."

" Ne?."

" Aku berpikir dia akan selalu ada untukku, aku berpikir Tuhan berpihak kepadaku, tapi kini dia tidak lagi direnggut dariku. Dia pergi dariku Jeonghan."

" Aku tidak tahu apa yang ada di pikiran hyung, Cuma satu yang kutahu dan bisa kupastikan. Dia sangat menyayangimu."

" Lalu mengapa dia pergi dariku… Lagi?."

" Dia hanya tidak percaya dengan dirinya sendiri. Dia merasa dia menjadi beban untukmu Yixing. Kau mempunyai kehidupan yang indah. Di China kau mampu menciptakan duniamu. Dunia yang tidak mungkin untuk dia berada disana."

Yixing terdiam, teringat akan Junmyeon yang bahkan tidak berani berjauhan dari rumah Jae Jin. Latihan yang terus dianggap gagal. Tatapan panik dari Jongin kepadanya, seakan mengatakan bahwa pimpinan mereka telah tumbang.

" Apa kau tahu penyebab mereka kehilangan semua keahlian mereka?." Tanya Yixing

" Aku tidak tahu pasti. Mungkin psikis mereka yang mempengaruhinya. Bisa kau bayangkan Yixing, jika semula kau sudah menganggap menang di atas menang. Namun selembar surat mematikan euforia itu. _Triple_ Kim telah menang melawan maut Yixing, namun mereka tidak sanggup menghadapi kehidupan."

" Maksudmu?."

" Bukankah semestinya kehidupan lebih susah daripada sebuah kematian?. Sampai, aku akan mengantarkanmu sampai ke dalam."

" Tidak.. aku bisa sendiri. Terimakasih Jeonghan."

" Pulanglah kembali ke Korea, jangan semua yang dikatakan Hyung kau ambil hati."

" Pasti."

Yixing keluar dan menghilang di antara kerumunan orang, Jeonghan menghelakan napasnya. Ia sudah dapat memprediksi hubungan antara Yixing dan Junmyeon tidak akan pernah mulus.

.

Di meja hitam yang sedang dikelilingi setidaknya empat orang itu. Berikut dengan senjata api rakitan yang tengah di pereteli satu persatu. Tampak menjadi pemandangan paling menarik di dalam rumah yang sunyi itu. Kyungsoo dan Jongin masing-masing di depan mereka terdapat dua senjata rakitan bentuk yang sama hingga peluru sama yang sedang di elus Kyungsoo.

" Mulai." Ucap Junmyeon pelan

Junmyeon memastikan kedua orang tersebut dengan cekatan langsung merakit senjatanya. Sedangkan Jongdae memastikan waktu lewat alat penghitung waktu yang dipegangnya.

" Selesai." Ucap Kyungsoo pelan

" _Shit!."_ Jongin meletakkan setengah senjata yang telah dirakitnya. Masih ada dua peluru yang belum dimasukkannya.

" Lebih cepat tiga detik dari yang kemarin." Ucap Jongdae mencatat perolehan waktu di ponselnya.

" Progress mu cepat Soo." Puji Junmyeon

" Mungkin karena kebiasaan." Kyungsoo merendah

" Kebiasaan atau kemampuan ku yang sudah seperti laki-laki tua." Ucap Jongin putus asa

" Kita bisa mencoba nya lagi." Ajak Kyungsoo

" Tidak. Aku capek. Junmyeon mungkin mau."

" Boleh."

Kyungsoo melepas kembali senjata rakitannya, Junmyeon ikut melepasi setengah pekerjaan Jongin.

" Mulai." Ucap Jongdae

Jongin sudah bisa menebak pemenangnya. Junmyeon memang cepat namun Kyungsoo kini lebih cepat.

" Selesai."

" Bahkan rakitanku lebih mendekati sempurna daripada milikmu." Ucap Jongin menatap hasil Junmyeon.

Junmyeon meletakkan senjatanya, pikirannya tidak memintanya untuk menang. Pikirannya hanya meminta disibukkan agar dia ada Yixing yang terus melintas.

" Kau kenapa? Apakah perkataanku terlalu pedas?." Tanya Jongin menatap wajah Junmyeon yang sendu

" Bukan Jongin, hyung tengah memikirkan perkataannya lah yang lebih pedas kepada Yixing. Tidak bisakah kau mengucapkan _good bye_ dengan lebih baik lagi hyung?." Ucap Jeonghan yang langsung datang menatap Junmyeon.

" Perkataan apa?." Tanya Kyungsoo tidak mengerti

" Dia memutuskan hubungannya dengan Yixing." Ucap Jeonghan

" Junmyeon? Apa itu benar?." Tanya Kyungsoo

" Ne. Kurasa itu yang terbaik untuk saat ini."

" Apa kau lupa Sehun sedang menuju kemari? Dan seingatku dia adalah mantan Yixing. Mungkin hingga saat ini dia masih mengharapakan Yixing." Ucap Jongin

" Dia tidak akan mendekati Yixing. Targetnya adalah aku." Ucap Junmyeon

" Entahlah tapi berapa banyak sasaran tembak kini mengepung tubuhmu dan kau lihat? Bahkan merakit senjata pun kau kalah." Ucap Jongin pedas

" Hyung, aku tidak bermaksud ikut campur. Tapi menurutku caramu salah, kau tidak akan bisa menghindari Yixing selamanya."

" Lalu apa kau memiliki saran?." Tanya Jongdae malas

" Ya. Berlatih la dengan yang yang lebih master daripadamu."

" Apa aku salah jika ingatanku mengatakan orang yang kau maksud itu sedang memburu kepala kami bertiga?." Ucap Jongin

" Selain dia." Ucap Kyungsoo menyemangati

" Tidak ada Soo. Tidak ada lagi diatasnya." Ucap Junmyeon meninggalkan meja hitam untuk berjibaku di dalam kamarnya.

Jongin dan Jongdae menghela napas, tinggal menunggu kedatangan Kris dan Sehun yang menertawakan kemampuan mereka yang lebih buruk dari seorang pemula. Atau menunggu datangnya lebih cepat Kim Jae Jin, yang kebangkitannya seakan menyedot habis kemampuan ketiga anak asuhnya itu.

 **TBC**

 ***JANGAN LUPA REVIEW KAKA^^***


	3. Chapter 3

**Sulay Fanfiction Indonesia**

 **Flying White Unicorn**

 **Mirror Of Souls**

(The Killers Series)

 **Kim Junmyeon**

 **Zhang Yixing**

 **e)(o**

 **BxB**

 **Yaoi**

 **Many Typo(s)**

 **Rate M**

 _Various hell gates are open, demon are pouring out of them, we need your help!_

… _.._

 _Baby please don't say goodbye_

 _I love you too much just to let you fly_

 _I need you to be my one again_

 _Even if you're a thousand miles away from here_

…

Rintik hujan menghiasi pemandangan di luar jendel, Yixing pria yang masih setia dengan suasana mellownya. Pemandangan biasa untuk setidaknya tiga orang yang masing-masing asyik berjibaku dengan ponselnya. Taeyong pemuda dengan rambut abu-abunya menjadi yang pertama memperhatikan punggung Yixing yang lemas. Ini bukan pemandangan pertamanya, namun setiap ia melihat Yixing seperti ini, perasaanya ikut merasai kesedihan itu. Mungkin karena ia tahu apa rasa kehilangan. Taeyong memandangi dua rekan lainnya. Tidak peduli satu sama lain masih asyik dengan game dan video-video.

" Apa aku harus menegurnya?." Tanya Taeyong

" Ke dia? Jangan habiskan waktumu untuk hal percuma." Balas rekannya bermata tajam

" Sampai kapan dia begitu? Kurasa sudah hampir enam bulan dia disini. Sama sekali tidak pernah kulihat dia tidak bersedih." Ucap Taeyong lagi

" Mungkin sifatnya seperti itu." Ucap pria berlesung pipi tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari ponselnya.

" Jaehyun kau sama saja dengan Yuta. Kalian memang tidak punya perasaan." Ucap Taeyong

" Karena itu kami disini. Kau yang salah alamat haha." Tawa Yuta diikuti Jaehyun.

Taeyong tidak memperdulikan ledekan rekannya, ia terus memandangi Yixing dengan perasaan kasihan.

Yixing tidak tuli, dia mendengar semua hal yang dikatakan dibelakangnya, malah sudah beberapa bulan ini pendengarannya dinilai lebih baik. Ia mampu mendengar hal dari jarak yang sangat jauh jika ia berkonsentrasi. Namun Yixing memilih untuk mengabaikan, begitulah Yixing terus mengabaikan hal-hal sekitar. Hanya satu yang menurutnya layak diberi perhatian. Tujuan dia ada diruangan itu.

Ketiga pria akhirnya menghentikan aktivitas mereka masing-masing begitu mendengar suara derapan langkah kaki dari atas menuju mereka. Jaehyun langsung menyembunyikan ponselnya di dalam kantong celananya. Sedangkan Yuta langsung melemparkan ponselnya kebawah bantal. Sedangkan Taeyong mau tidak mau berhenti memperhatikan punggung Yixing yang seakan membawanya dalam asa kesedihan.

Derap langkah-langkah itu sampai di depan mereka, seorang pria tua dengan dua pengawal di kanan kirinya. Yixing masih asyik dengan rintikan hujannya. Tidak memperdulikan keadaan yang langsung menjadi hening itu.

" _Master…"_ Ucap Taeyong

" Musim dingin kau katakan salju mengingatkanmu kepadanya, musim gugur kau bilang jatuhnya daun seperti sosoknya. Apa hujan juga membuat kau merasa kehadirannya?." Tanya pria tua dengan nada meremehan kepada Yixing

" Tentu, karena dia segalanya untukku. Tidak ada musim yang tidak mengingatkan aku kepadanya." Balas Yixing menatap tajam laki-laki itu.

Pria tua itu tertawa mendengar ucapan Yixing. Tidak sedikitpun takut dengan tatapan Yixing yang mematikan. Ketiga pria muda diantara Yixing dan pria tua itu hanya mampu menunduk. Entah mengapa aura kesedihan Yixing mendadak hilang tergantikan hawa mematikan.

" Ingatlah Yixing mengapa kau berada disini. Semakin cepat kau menguasai semuanya. Semakin cepat kau kembali kepadanya."

" Itu yang selalu ku ingat." Balas Yixing

 _ **Flashback….**_

Menghempaskan dirinya di tempat duduk diantara orang-orang yang dia tidak kenali, melupakan penerbangan yang mungkin sebentar lagi akan meninggalkannya. Yixing duduk dengan menutup wajahnya diantara kedua kakinya. Junmyeon kembali pergi darinya… Kali ini bahkan dia tidak bisa berdoa kepada Tuhan meminta mengembalikan Junmyeon seperti dua tahun yang lalu. Junmyeon pergi dengan kemauannya sendiri.

Yixing sadar, cepat atau lambat pasti antara dirinya dan Junmyeon akan ada masalah. Sepucuk surat sumber segala masalah. Muncul hanya dengan tiga untaian kata mampu membuat ketiga orang yang membacanya kehilangan kekuatan mereka. Junmyeon menjadi seseorang yang mudah panik akan sesuatu hal. Hidup kembali bukanlah semudah bangun pagi hari, _Triple_ Kim lahir bagaikan bayi kembali. Tidak ada kemampuan yang mampu membuat mereka ditakuti. Ditambah Jongin dan Jongdae yang seperti mengharapkan sesuatu bisa dilakukan Junmyeon.

Yixing yang mengerti, mencoba menjadi seseorang yang menyenangkan dengan kehidupannya. Bermaksud tidak ingin menambah beban Junmyeon. Namun Junmyeon tetap menganggapnya beban, mungkin parasit yang menempel di tubuh Junmyeon.

Keputusan Junmyeon untuk meminta Yixing menjauhinya, sama dengan meminta Yixing menguliti kulitnya. Junmyeon sudah tertempel didirinya. Tidak ada suatu kesenangan mengelola roti hanya dengan satu pikiran, uangnya dapat digantikannya untuk berjumpa Junmyeon di Korea. Hanya Junmyeon yang membuat Yixing semangat kembali menjalani kehidupannya.

Dan kini, semua harapan dalam hidup Yixing bagai hilang. Bahkan tadi Junmyeon tidak mengucapkan salam perpisahan untuknya. Junmyeon memilih pergi kehutan untuk mencoba berburu disbanding melihat Yixing terakhir kalinya. Kesedihan yang sudah mencapai level akut.

" Menangis Kim Yixing?."

Jantung Yixing seakan berhenti, tidak ada seorangpun di dunia ini yang memanggilnya dengan sebutan itu. Tidak banyak yang tahu jika marganya yang sesungguhnya adalah Kim bukan Zhang. Bahkan nama di paspor dan identitasnya masih menggunakan marga yang mengetahuinya berarti berada di satu dunia yang sama dengan ayahnya. Dunia pembunuh. Dengan takut-takut Yixing menatap si penegur di depannya.

" Oh wajah yang sama seperti ibumu namun sorot matamu…sorot itu..sorot mata si iblis."

Laki-laki tua mungkin cukup bisa Yixing lumpuhkan dengan bantuan ranselnya jika saja laki-laki tua itu tidak didampingi dua pria berbadan besar yang sama sekali tidak menunjukkan senyum kepada Yixing. Yixing memilih untuk diam adalah satu pilihan yang tepat saat ini.

" Siapa kau."

" Penolongmu."

" Aku tidak butuh siapapun!."

" Apa kau yakin? Bahkan jika aku bisa mengembalikan Junmyeon kepadamu?."

Yixing menatap pria itu dengan seksama, bagaimana dia bisa tahu tentang masalahnya dengan Junmyeon. Tapi tampaknya itu tidak penting, satu-satunya hal yang Yixing rasa penting adalah Junmyeon.

" Kuberi kau waktu lima menit untuk berpikir. Ikut aku jika kau ingin kembali kepada Junmyeon, atau tetap ditempatmu dan aku akan pergi dari hidupmu."

Pria tua itu melangkah pergi menuju mobil yang tidak terlalu jauh parkirannya, masih bisa dilihat Yixing dari tempat duduknya. Rasanya semua perkataan pria tua itu menarik perhatian Yixing. Dia menyebutkan Yixing dengan marga ayahnya, namun tidak berniat untuk mengejar Yixing. Yang lebih penting lagi dia mengatakan akan membantu mengembalikan Junmyeon ke sisi Yixing.

Tapi apa rasanya pantas jika mempercayai orang yang bahkan Yixing tidak kenali itu. Mungkin Junmyeon orang yang pertama kalinya berteriak kepada Yixing untuk tidak mempercayainya. Tapi Junmyeon sekarang tidak lagi memperdulikannya, apa pedulinya jika Yixing percaya ataupun tidak.

Yixing berlari menuju parkiran, berharap lima menit waktunya masih berjalan. Mengetok-ngetok jendela mobil hitam itu dengan napas tersenggal-senggal. Jendela mobil terbuka, pria tua itu menatap Yixing.

" Aku terima." Ucap Yixing

Pria tua itu tertawa puas, membuka pintu mobilnya dan membiarkan keturunan Kim berada tepat disebelahnya.

 _ **Flashback end…**_

Pria tua yang dipanggil master oleh Taeyong itu masih mengawasi Yixing. Sedangkan Yixing menahan segala emosinya. Tidak ada gunanya dia beradu argumen dengan orang yang hanya mampu menertawakannya.

" Bagaimana latihanmu Kim Yixing?." Tanya pria tua itu sambil duduk di sofa dekat ponsel Yuta berada. Ujung mata Yuta menatap ponselnya yang sedikit lagi mengenai masternya.

" Mengapa kau selalu menanyakan hal yang sudah kau tahu jawabannya?." Yixing balas bertanya

" Haha egomu… mengingatkan aku kepada seseorang."

Yixing membuang wajahnya, rasanya dia tidak perlu menanyakan siapa orang itu. Sudah pasti ayahnya. Satu-satunya orang yang selalu menjadi topic pembicaraannya antara pria tua itu.

" Aku mau istirahat." Ucap Yixing segera pergi meninggalkan ruangan it. Meninggalkan kekehan dari si master.

" Ayo kita mencari udara diluar." Ucap master itu entah kepada siapa. Namun hanya dua pengikut nya yang mengikuti langkahnya. Sedangkan Taeyong dan Jaehyun hanya mampu menundukkan wajah mereka dan Yuta langsung mengambil ponselnya yang sebentar lagi jatuh karena goyangan bekas tempat duduk.

Yixing tidak pergi menuju kamarnya, dia memilih menunggang kuda dan pergi menuju hutan. Tempat dimana dia dengan leluasa memikirkan Junmyeon dengan lebih global. Tempat dimana dia mampu melesatkan panahnya sejauh mungkin sesuai dengan target yang dikhendakinya. Yixing turun dari kudanya. Berdiri di tepian jurang yang memisahkan antara hutan rerumputan dan hutan pinus di seberangnya. Yixing mendengar segalanya, langkah-langkah kaki rusa, kijang bahkan tupai. Ia mendengar suara kudanya yang sedang meminum air di sungai dengan rakus. Ia bisa mendengar segalanya tapi satu suara yang ia selalu harapkan hadir tidak pernah singgah di telinganya. Suara Junmyeon.

Enam bulan yang lalu awal mula dia berlatih hingga sekarang, hanya satu motivasi yang Yixing punya. Semua hal akan mendekatinya kepada Junmyeon. Lemparan pisau yang mengenai sasaran, satu tembakan peluru yang mampu menembus hingga tiga sasarannya. Yixing telah belajar banyak dan cepat. Seakan-akan dia memang terlahir untuk hal itu.

Karena itu ketiga rekan lainnya tidak berani mengganggunya, mereka tahu walaupun Yixing orang baru di tempat itu. Namun kemampuannya sudah menjauhi level semestinya. Membuat master orang yang menyusun latihannya selalu tertawa puas dari bulan ke bulan.

Yixing terduduk di rerumputan. Semilir angin meniup rambutnya. Membawa jatuh poninya kebawah. Wajah Yixing ketika rindu Junmyeon, polos seakan hanya tahu cinta yang ada di dunia ini. Yixing menyelusuri kenangan demi kenangan bersama Junmyeon. Seperti memunggut serpihan canda dan tawa mereka.

Terkadang jika sudah tahap level gila merindukan Junmyeon, Yixing bisa mencium wangi badan Junmyeon di tempat terbuka itu. Merasakan Junmyeon yang hadir disebelahnya ikut bermain rumput dan duduk dengan santai. Dua hal yang tidak mungkin Junmyeon lakukan di dunia nyata.

Hanya hal itu yang mengobati kerinduan Yixing kepada Junmyeon, entah bagaimana Junmyeon sekarang. Mungkin sedang berlatih kembali seperti dirinya. Ataupun sudah menemukan kembali kekuatannya. Yixing mencoba mengingat hal-hal terakhir sebelum dia pergi. Yixing menceritakan proses pengembangan ragi di terigu. Tatapan Junmyeon yang seperti tertarik akan hal itu. Ejekan Jongin yang menertawakan Yixing berjualan roti. Dan uraian-uraian ilmiah menurut Jongdae tentang proses ragi.

" Jangan terlalu banyak makan makanan yang mengandung ragi Yixing." Nasehat Jongdae

" Memang kenapa?."

" Tidak bagus." Alasan Jongdae

" Kau mematikan bisnis ku Jongdae."

" Biarkan saja Yixing makan ragi, mana tahu lama kelamaan dia bisa membela diri menjadi banyak." Ucap Jongin

" Memang apa hubungannya? Kau pikir aku amoba ha!."

" Haha. Tidak usah, satu Yixing saja sudah cukup bagiku." Ucap Junmyeon

" Gombal atau menghina?."

" Kenapa kau berkata seperti itu sayang?."

" Tentu saja menghina. Yixing aku juga jadi Junmyeon berharap kau hanya satu di dunia ini. Betapa hebohnya dunia jika ada dunia manusia sepertimu di dunia ini." Ucap Jongin

" Bukan itu maksudku." Elak Junmyeon

" Lalu?."

" Ah jangan memasang wajah seperti itu. Kau tahu kenapa? Karena duniaku hanya satu Yixing. Dan kaulah duniaku."

" Aku mau muntah…" Jongin pergi meninggalkan ruangan

" Kurasa aku juga…" Disusul Jongdae

Junmyeon tersenyum melihat tingkah kedua saudara angkatnya itu, kemudian mencium bibir Yixing dengan lembut.

Yixing membuka matanya, dia masih berada di rerumputan dengan hina. Berharap sudah kembali ke rumah di dalam kenangannya. Satu yang Yixing sadari, semua kenangan-kenangan itu tidak membuat Jumyeon menjadi nyata. Hanya satu yang bisa membuat kenangannya nyata. Yixing memanggil kudanya dengan siulan. Segera naik untuk kembali ke tempat tadi dia berada.

.

Taeyong menatap Yixing dan kudanya, segala gerakan Yixing sungguh menarik perhatiannya. Namun Taeyong sadar dia tidak mungkin layak disandingkan dengan Yixing. Dengan cepat ia mengikuti perginya Yixing. Kebun belakang, Taeyong seakan tahu siapa yang Yixing tuju. Masternya.

" Kurasa sudah saatnya aku kembali menjumpai Junmyeon." Ucap Yixing begitu turun dari kudanya di depan pria tua yang sedang menikmati tehnya.

" Mengapa kau berpikiran seperti itu?."

" Aku sudah melewati semua latihan dan ujian-ujianmu, tidak ada satupun yang gagal olehku."

" Aku hargai kepercayaan dirimu Kim. Namun ada satu hal yang masih belum lulus dari ujianmu."

" Kau selalu mengatakan itu. Seakan kau menahanku disini."

" Tidak kali ini. Ini adalah ujian terakhir dan terberatmu."

" Apa itu? Apapun itu aku pasti bisa melewatkannya." Ucap Yixing

" Baiklah-baiklah. Yixing, siapkah kau untuk masuk ke dunia pembunuh bayaran?."

Pertanyaan yang tidak mampu dijawab Yixing, selama ini dia latihan dengan menggunakan hewan. Tidak pernah dia membunuh manusia sebelumnya. Seharusnya hal ini sudah dapat Yixing prediksi sejak dia mengatakan setuju untuk mengikuti laki-laki tua itu.

" Bagaimana Kim? Apa kau yakin kau bisa melewati ujian terakhirmu?." Tanya pria tua itu lagi

Bayangan Junmyeon, tawa Jongin, omelan-omelan Jongdae, wajah cantik Jeonghan dan wajah panik Minseok menghiasi matanya. Dia rindu dengan keluarga kecilnya. Apapun resikonya dia harus kembali dan menolong mereka semua. Karna musuh satu persatu akan muncul atau bahkan sudah muncul.

" Baiklah aku setuju."

Yixing menatap muak laki-laki di depannya. Berharap dengan ini dia tidak perlu lagi berjumpa dengannya. Tawa pria tua itupun mengiringi kepergian Yixing.

.

.

Yixing mempersiapkan segalanya, kali ini terserah dia ingin menggunakan apa. Yixing memilih membawa pisaunya. Yixing menatap wajah targetnya. Seorang laki-laki berusia sekitar 40 tahun dengan rokok di bibirnya. Yixing tidak perlu tahu mengapa laki-laki itu menjadi targetnya malam ini. Dia hanya berharap semoga malam ini cepat selesai.

Setelah waktunya dirasa pas, Yixing keluar dari kamarnya. Tidak ada kata-kata _good luck_ ataupun semangat. Dia keluar dengan yakin. Malam ini pasti tidak terlalu berat untuknya.

Suara diskotik yang keras, kepulan asap rokok, terkadang menganggu penglihatan Yixing dari targetnya. Seorang laki-laki di dalam fotonya sudah menjadi nyata di depannya. Dengan menunggu waktu yang pas Yixing mengeluarkan pisaunya perlahan, mencoba mendekati laki-laki yang tertawa terbahak-bahak itu.

Jarak yang semakin dekat dengan target. Keringat Yixing mulai menetes, perlahan suara diskotik seakan menjadi sayup. Yixing memusatkan pikirannya dengan satu tujuan.

 _Selesaikan. Cepat. Pergi._

Setengah perjalanan lagi menuju target Yixing masih dilanda keragu-raguan hatinya.

" Hei! Kenapa kau memegang pisau?!."

Yixing tersentak, kini semua mata seakan memandangnya. Begitu juga targetnya yang kini menghentikan minumnya.

" Bunuh dia! Dia pasti ingin membunuhku!." Ucap pria itu

Tidak ada waktu, Yixing terkepung di sarang musuh. Dengan cekatan Yixing mencoba lari, melawan sekiranya tiga orang yang menghalangi jalannya untuk keluar dari tempat itu.

" Tutup pintunya sebelum dia keluar!."

Yixing menatap pintu di depannya yang langsung tertutup dengan dua penjaga berbadan besar. Yixing memilih untuk belok ke kiri menggapai jalan mana saja untuk dia lolos. Dia belum bertemu Junmyeon dia tidak boleh mati.

Yixing terus berlari, dibelakangnya pria yang menjadi targetnya kini ikut memburunya. Yixing melihat jendela cukup untuk dirinya keluar. Dengan lompatan Yixing mencoba menggapainya. Bisa! Yixing keluar dengan cepat.

" Ayo dia sudah diluar! Bunuh dia! Bunuh!."

Yixing tidak menghentikan larinya, dia tahu dia masih diburu. Nasib sial apalagi menimpa dirinya. Dia akan mati sia-sia untuk enam bulan tidak bersama Junmyeon. Seharusnya dia tidak ikut pergi dengan laki-laki tua sialan. Seharusnya yang dilakukan Yixing adalah datang kembali ketempat Junmyeon menangis sampai malam menunggu Junmyeon keluar memeluknya.

" Itu dia! Kejar!. Tembak! Tembak dia!."

" Tamat riwayatku!."

" Yixing! Tangkap!."

Yixing kenal suara ini, suara yang selalu membicarakannya dibelakang. Salah satu dari tiga suara yang sibuk mengomentari kerinduannya terhadap Junmyeon. Yixing melihat sesuatu yang tercampak, dengan cepat ia merahinya. Yixing tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan terhadap benda itu.

 **DOOOR! DOOR! DOOOR!**

Entah berapa banyak tembakan yang dilepas di jalanan itu. Yixing hanya mengingat miliknya tiga tembakan sesuai dengan jumlah pengejarnya sekaligus satu targetnya. Mata Yixing memandang lurus kedepan. Merasai tubuhnya yang tidak ada satupun bekas tembakan. Dan ketiga mayat di depannya. Ada rasa puas dirasakannya begitu melihat dia lolos dari maut dan mengalahkannya.

" Seharusnya kau tidak membawa satu senjata."

" Kau?."

" Aku Taeyong." Pria yang terlihat lebih muda dari Yixing tersenyum manis kepada Yixing bagai orang yang baru berhasil membujuk seorang anak berhenti menangis dengan permennya.

 _The kingdom of heaven is within you and whosoever shall know himself shall find it_

Yixing mengemasi semua barang-barangnya. tidak terlalu banyak selain senjata yang dia bawa hanyalah odol dan sikat giginya. Yixing sudah menanti hal ini. Dia akan pergi untuk menjumpai Junmyeon, menolong Junmyeon dari apapun itu.

" Kim.. Sudah tidak sabar lagi?."

" Aku sudah menepati ujianmu. Aku ingin pergi."

" Tidak ada yang melarangmu Kim Yixing."

" Baguslah jika begitu. Karena aku tidak ada waktu untuk melayani ucapan-ucapanmu."

Yixing segera keluar dari kamarnya, berharap dia pergi secepat mungkin meninggalkan laki-laki tua dan tempat itu.

" Kim…"

" Apa lagi?!."

" Usahakan kau tetap hidup."

Yixing menatap pria tua itu dengan penuh pertimbangan, tidak ada yang terbaca di wajah pria itu. Yixing memilih untuk mengangguk kecil dan pergi meninggalkannya.

" Yixing! Yixing!."

" Kau , kenapa lagi kau bocah!." Yixing menghentikan langkahnya begitu pria berwajah seperti tokoh animasi berlari menujunya.

" Aku akan ikut denganmu."

" Aku tidak memelihara bayi." Ucap Yixing meninggalkan Taeyong.

" Kau hutang nyawa denganku!."

" _Shit!_ Kau mengungkitnya?!."

Taeyong tersenyum, Yixing tahu bocah laki-laki itu tidak bermaksud mengatakan hal itu kepadanya. Dia hanya ingin memberi alasan untuk ikut dengan Yixing.

" Awas jika kau bising dan ingat! Ganti sendiri pampers mu."

" Haha siap bos!."

.

.

Dengan rambut _blonde_ dan kemeja casual, Jeonghan membawa mobil merah mencoloknya mnuju suatu café. Setelah sekian lama ini akhirnya dia akan bertemu kembali dengan Yixing. Setelah sebuah pesan email masuk mengatakan bahwa dia Yixing dengan satu kata sandi yang memang sengaja dibuat untuk penghuni rumah Kim. Jeonghan yakin bahwa pria yang menunggunya di café memang Yixing.

Tring…

Jeonghan mencari sosok imut Yixing yang mungkin sedang menyedot sedotan hingga _dimple_ nya terlihat jelas. Ataupun sosok dengan aroma harum roti yang selalu mengingatkan Jeonghan kepada Yixing.

" Jeonghan!."

Sedikit kaget Jeonghan mendengar suara keras yang memanggil namanya.

" Yi-Yixing?." Dengan mata terbelak Jeonghan menatap laki-laki yang memanggilnya. Tidak ada hodie seperti biasa. Diganti dengan jaket kulit hitam dan celana hitam serta topi yang menutupi setengah wajahnya. Masih tidak percaya Jeonghan menghampiri sosok itu.

" Yi-Yixing?." Ulangnya lagi

" Ne ini aku. Apa kabarmu?."

" Ba-baik. Kemana saja kau selama ini? Aku, Minseok bahkan Junmyeon mencarimu."

Ucapan kata Junmyeon mampu membuat senyum Yixing menghilang. Junmyeon mencarinya. Apakah itu mungkin.

" Benarkah?." Tanya Yixing lagi

" Apa kau masih mencintai Junmyeon atau kau sudah berubah menjadi dominan?." Tanya Jeonghan tidak nyambung

" Maksudmu?."

" Kau lupa aku pernah menyukaimu dulu? Sampai ku tahu bahwa kau juga sama sepertiku. Ah sudahlah. Gayamu ini membuatku mengenang masa lalu." Ucap Jeonghan

" Apa kabar mu? Kabar….Junmyeon?." Tanya Yixing

" Antara baik dan buruk. Antara hidup dan mati." Ucap Jeonghan

" Maksudmu?."

" Entah sudah keberapa kali Jongin terlibat adu tembak. Tebak? Jongin masih belum bisa mengembalikan keahlian tembakannya. Dia hanya membuat Kyungsoo rugi besar karena menghabiskan peluru secara sia-sia."

" Dan yang lain?."

" Sama buruknya, mereka bertiga sudah sama sepertiku. Pihak yang harus dilindungi."

" Dan yang melindungi kalian?."

" Kyungsoo…"

" Kyungsoo?."

" Ya mau tidak mau kan. Kyungsoo sudah mulai menembak sesuai arah."

" Sesuai arah?."

" Paling tidak dia berhasil membuat musuh kabur." Singkat Jeonghan

Entah harus tertawa ataupun perihatin dengan apa yang diceritakan Jeonghan. Yixing tidak bisa membayangkan, wajah Kyungsoo melindungi Jongin. Orang yang pernah menyeretnya dulu hanya karena Kyungsoo pergi ke bar sendirian.

" Jeonghan, maukah kau membantuku?."

" Bantu apa Yixing?."

" Bantu aku kembali ke kalian semua. Aku akan mengembalikan kekuatan _triple_ Kim."

" Hmm… _How can?."_ Tanya Jeonghan putus asa

" Aku kini adalah pembunuh bayaran Jeonghan."

Kini Jeonghan yang harus tertawa ataupun perihatin dengan kata-kata Yixing. Bagaimana bisa Yixing mengatakan hal yang tidak mungkin. Si pengadon ragi dan tepung menjadi pembunuh bayaran.

" Er…. Yixing.. Aku tidak tahu apakah ini _fashion_ mu ataukah bagian dari usahamu meyakinkanku. Hanya saja kurasa jaket kulit tidak semestinya membuatmu menjadi pembunuh bayaran." Ucap Jeonghan yang mulai sadar dengan pakaian Yixing.

" Kau mau bukti?." Tanya Yixing bersungguh-sungguh

" Bu-bukan maksud ku kau harus membunuh orang Yixing! Oh tidak aku tidak bisa membayangkannya."

" Ayo keluar. Kuperlihatkan kau sesuatu." Yixing menarik Jeonghan sebelumnya meletakkan lembaran uang di mejannya.

Yixing terus membawa Jeonghan ke dalam sebuah lorong sepi. Jeonghan yang semakin ngeri dengan obsesi Yixing hanya mampu memandangi Yixing dengan tatapan panik.

" Aku akan melemparkan pisau ini dan menancapkannya ke burung." Ucap Yixing

" Burung? Burung siapa?." Cicit Jeonghan

" Tunggu dan lihatlah. Aku tahu aka nada dua burung yang sedang terbang menuju lorong ini."

" Yi-Yixing? Apa kau paranormal? Atau bagaimana?." Tanya Jeonghan mulai takut dengan Yixing

" Sttt…"

Jeelp

" Kyaaak."

Seekor burung yang sedang terenggut nyawanya jatuh tak jauh dari mereka.

" Lihat! Aku benar-benar seorang yang professional Jeonghan. Apa kau sekarang mempercayaiku?." Ucap Yixing

" Ba-baiklah Yixing aku percaya. Oh kasihan sekali burung itu, kau tadi mengatakan dua burung. Apa mereka sedang berpacaran lalu kau bunuh begitu saja…"

Yixing tidak memperdulikan perkataan Jeonghan, dia telah senang mampu mempercayakan Jeonghan. Kini saatnya dia membuktikan dia memang mampu masuk kedalam dunia _triple_ Kim.

" Junmyeon…. Aku kembali untukmu…"

 **Tbc**

 ***JANGAN LUPA REVIEW KAKA^^***

 _Harus buat ulang rupanya kemarin yang aku buat ga kesave hiks hiks_


	4. Chapter 4

**Sulay Fanfiction Indonesia**

 **Flying White Unicorn**

 **Mirror Of Souls**

(The Killers Series)

 **Kim Junmyeon**

 **Zhang Yixing**

 **e)(o**

 **BxB**

 **Yaoi**

 **Many Typo(s)**

 **Rate M**

 _Various hell gates are open, demon are pouring out of them, we need your help!_

… _.._

 **Junmyeon Prov**

Terkadang aku rindu obrolan manis kita, kau meletakkan kepalamu di tanganku aku menciumi pucuk kepalamu. Masa dimana kita asyik bercerita tentang ragi dan tepung. Selalu ada cara untuk membuatku mendengar ceritamu, kau menceritakan bagaimana kismis ditemukan dan menjadi penyelamatmu di roti tawarmu.

Tidak pernah sedikitpun aku mendengar ceritamu tentang kesedihanmu. Hanya cerita tentang apa yang membuatmu bahagia. Entah bagaimana hal itu membuatku juga bahagia. Kau selalu tahu aku senang dengan manik-manik dimatamu. Dengan senyum yang membuat lubang dalam di pipimu. Bagaimana kau tahu segalanya tentangku.

Hari itu kau bangun lebih cepat, meninggalkanku di atas kasur kita. Walau aku tahu kau hanya turun kebawah untuk memasakkan makanan untukku. Aku sudah merindukanmu. Kugantikan kerinduanku dengan membayangkan wajahmu, senyummu dan cerita-ceritamu.

Jika saja suara ponsel tidak menggangguku, mungkin aku sudah mampu membuat kerajaan kita di pikiranku. Sebuah pesan tanpa nama pengirim. Sedikit pengecut kurasa Yixing, namun aku tetap membuka pesan itu.

 _Matilah sebagai saksi dan hiduplah sebagai saksi._

Bukan sesuatu yang dapat kupahami awalnya, siapapun pengirim pesan itu tampaknya sedang ingin bercanda denganku. Tanpa banyak berpikir lebih baik untuk mengetahui pasti siapa pengirim pesan itu lebih baik menghubunginya langsung secara _gentleman._

" Siapa ini?."

" Junmyeon… Kim Junmyeon… Masih bermain dengan maut?."

" Siapa kau?!."

" Haha tidak setegar suaramu yang lama. Apa itu artinya kau mulai melemah?."

" Apa pedulimu pengecut!."

" Tidak ada selain memeriksa keadaanmu, menanyakan kesehatanmu, tapi kurasa beberapa menit tanpa oksigen membuat otakmu tidak secerdas dahulu lagi Junmyeon."

" Apa maksudmu?!."

" Apa kau tidak pernah belajar dari pengalaman? Apa kau melupakan adik perempuanmu? Yang menunggumu di taman dengan _ice cream_ ditangannya? Dengan baju putihnya sebelum baju itu menjadi merah karena darahnya?."

" Siapa kau?!."

" Ingatlah Junmyeon siapapun yang berdekatan denganmu sama artinya dengan selangkah lebih dekat dengan maut. Perhatikan kekasihmu, atau kau akan mengulang sejarahmu.."

" Kau….Halo..Halo…Sial!."

Yixing mimpi buruk ku telah kembali, aku tidak mau lagi kehilangan seseorang yang kusayang. Walaupun aku harus rela kau menjauh dariku. Asal kau tetap selamat, semua perasaan rindu dan sakit akan kutahan.

 **Author Prov.**

Suara sunyi seperti biasa, panas matahari yang mulai masuk kedalam ruangan itu, semua tidak lantas membuat pemilik kamar itu menjadi hidup. Ia masih terbaring dengan setengah telanjang, tidak ada keinginan untuk bangun jika saja gorden kamarnya tidak dibuka lebar-lebar.

" Silau…"

" Bangun! Hyung bangun!."

" Jeonghan.. Sudah berapa kali kukatakan kau jangan masuk seenaknya ke dalam kamarku."

" Masa surammu telah selesai. Ayo bangun mandi, ada sesuatu yang aku ingin katakan."

" Katakan sekarang saja."

" Tidak, karena aku memerlukan kalian bertiga."

" Bertiga?."

" _Triple_ Kim."

Mau tidak mau Junmyeon memperhatikan wajah Jeonghan. Jika biasanya Jeonghan termasuk orang yang tidak ingin banyak terlalu ikut campur masalah mereka baru kali ini Jeonghan kelihatan ingin berbicara serius dengan _triple_ Kim.

" Baiklah tunggu aku dibawah." Ucap Junmyeon

.

Baik Jongin dan Jongdae kini memperhatikan laki-laki dengan rambut panjang _blonde_ yang tampat tersenyum memandang mereka. Jongin memutar kedua matanya, berharap tujuan Jeonghan memaksanya untuk duduk di sofa ini karena sesuatu hal yang benar-benar penting. Junmyeon mengambil tempat duduk di sofa tunggal yang langsung berhadapan dengan Jeonghan.

" Ada apa?." Tanya Junmyeon

" Euforia ini yang kuharapkan." Ucap Jeonghan senang

" Jeonghan… Apa tujuanmu mengumpulkan kami bertiga?." Tanya Jongdae sabar

" Baiklah-baiklah, aku sudah menemukan seorang yang bisa mengembalikan kekuatan kalian." Ucap Jeonghan

" Haha, kau pikir kami ini seperti Superman yang kehilangan kekuatan? Atau Spiderman yang kehabisan jarring laba-labanya?." Dengus Jongin

" Jeonghan, ketahuilah kami tidak kehilangan kekuatan kami. Mungkin… Kemampuan lebih tepatnya." Ucap Junmyeon

" Atau rasa percaya diri kalian. Percayalah padaku, kali ini aku yakin akan berhasil." Ucap Jeonghan memohon

" Kalau kau paksa kami untuk perbanyak latihan, aku menyerah. Aku lebih suka menunggu kematian dengan perbanyak tidur di kamar." Ucap Jongin bersiap pergi

"Tidak-tidak! Tolong dengar dulu. Aku mohon…"

" Jongin duduklah. Kita dengarkan dulu apa mau Jeonghan. " Ucap Junmyeon sambil menatap Jeonghan tajam.

Jongin kembali duduk disebelah Jongdae dengan malas, apapun yang dikatakan Jeonghan dia tahu tidak akan berhasil.

" Aku telah menjumpai seseorang yang kurasa kekuatannya sama dengan ayah angkat kalian." Ucap Jeonghan

" Apa?." Jongdae mulai tertarik dengan topic Jeonghan

" Ya… Aku yakin dia mampu mengembalikan apapun itu di diri kalian yang hilang." Lanjut Jeonghan

" Siapa dia? Aku tidak yakin manusia itu ada." Sangsi Jongin

" Mungkin dulu dia tidak ada tapi sekarang ada." Ucap Jeonghan mulai senang dengan topiknya

" Kalaupun ada mungkin dia musuh ayah tentunya dia juga membenci kita." Ucap Junmyeon

" Hyung kau salah! Dia berada tepat di kubu kita."

" Hentikan bermain petak umpet Jeonghan. Tunjukkan siapa dia?." Ucap Jongin mulai kesal

" Aku.."

 _Triple_ Kim menatap suara yang tampaknya tidak asing lagi ditelinga mereka, memandang seorang pria dengan tubuh yang sangat jauh berbeda dengan apa yang terakhir kali mereka jumpai. Junmyeon menatap Yixing dengan was-was, setelah berbulan-bulan Yixing tidak kembali. Junmyeon mulai merasa Yixing aman, tapi kini Yixing kembali.

Yixing memandang ketiga orang yang cukup di rindunya, matanya terus memandang Junmyeon satu-satunya pemilik resmi kata rindu di dalam dirinya. Walau sedikit kecewa dengan pandangan Junmyeon yang tidak menatapnya dengan tatapan rindu melainkan dengan tatapan takut.

" Ya Yixing!.." Ucap Jeonghan seakan mengumumkan pemenang lomba kecantikan

" Yixing?." Ucap Jongdae memastikan penglihatannya

" Apa yang kau lakukan dengan tubuhmu? Berotot? Tidak itu menjijikan. Apa itu ditanganmu? Jaket kulit? Astaga apa yang kau lakukan selama ini Yixing?." Jongin menatap Yixing memandangnya dengan penuh keperihatinan.

" Maaf, hanya baju ini yang kupunya. Badanku? Aku juga tidak tahu kenapa jadi begini. Jangan mengatakan kau jijik denganku Jongin! Itu jahat sekali!." Ucap Yixing

" Kau urus… Aku juga bingung." Ucap Jongin kepada Junmyeon sambil pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu.

" Jongin! Jongin! Tunggu belum selesai." Ucap Jeonghan

" Aku mau tidur. Jangan bangunkan aku kecuali sudah waktunya makan malam." Ucap Jongin pergi

" Jeonghan jelaskan." Ucap Junmyeon

Bukan ini yang diharapkan Yixing, semula Yixing mungkin berharap akan ada pelukan rindu dari Junmyeon, ataupun sekedar menanyakan kabarnya. Namun Junmyeon sama sekali tidak menunjukkan kerinduan kepadanya. Mungkin benar, jika kepergian Yixing memang salah satu yang diharapkan Junmyeon.

" Jadi begini, Yixing sekarang adalah pembunuh burung tidak maksudku pembunuh bayaran. Lihat saja tampangnya, badannya, ja-jaketnya.." Ucap Jeonghan setengah hati.

Dalam hatinya dia berjanji suatu hari nanti akan menyembunyikan jaket kulit Yixing yang sangat-sangat mengganggu matanya.

" Pembunuh bayaran? Yixing?." Tuntut Jongdae meminta penjelasan.

" Aku tidak bisa menjelaskan kecuali aku menunjukkan kalian siapa aku sesungguhnya sekarang. Aku hanya ingin kalian mempercayaiku."

" Percaya? Bahkan kami tidak mengenal kau yang sekarang." Ucap Junmyeon dingin

" Junmyeon.." Tegur Jongdae

" Hyung.. Kumohon dengarkan Yixing." Ucap Jeonghan

Yixing menelan bulat-bulat kekecewaannya, memang benar Junmyeon bukanlah yang dahulu mencintainya dan lembut kepadanya. Kini ia telah menjadi sosoknya yang dingin, sama seperti dahulu pertama kali mereka berjumpa. Namun kini dalam versi yang lebih tidak ramah.

" Aku hanya meminta kalian mempercayaiku. Aku bisa mengembalikan kemampuan kalian kembali." Ucap Yixing menguatkan dirinya. Dia harus ingat untuk apa dia selama enam bulan berlatih.

" Baiklah Yixing, kurasa tidak ada salahnya kami memberimu kesempatan." Ucap Jongdae

" Sudahkan? Aku mau naik dulu." Ucap Junmyeon

" Hyung!."

" Junmyeon.." Ucap Yixing

Junmyeon menghentikan langkahnya, mengumpulkan tenaga untuk menatap wajah yang di rindukannya tanpa berlari memeluknya.

" Ada apa?."

" Apa kau merindukanku?."

Pertanyaan Yixing membuat beku suasana, Jongdae dan Jeonghan berupaya pergi dari ruangan itu tanpa membuat keduanya rishi. Sedangkan junmyeon diam tanpa ada satupun guratan emosi yang terpancar darinya.

" Tidak. Pergilah jika sudah selesai, besok kau bisa datang kembali lagi pagi untuk membuktikan apa yang mau kau buktikan." Ucap Junmyeon kemudian melanjutkan langkahnya

" Junmyeon… Apa kau tahu? Darimu aku belajar banyak."

" Belajar tentang apa?." Ucap Junmyeon menghentikan langkahnya tanpa menatap Yixing.

" Belajar bahwa cinta butuh keberanian dan rindu tidak terus harus didiamkan. Aku merindukanmu, karena itu aku kembali dalam sosok seperti ini." Ucap Yixing

" Percayalah Yixing, aku sama sekali tidak mengharapkan ini." Ucap Junmyeon

" Aku tidak peduli Junmyeon, walaupun seribu kali kau patahkan hatiku aku tetap tidak peduli. Aku juga laki-laki sama sepertimu. Suatu kebiasaan adalah berjuang dan memperjuangkan sama sepertimu. Kali ini biarkan aku yang melakukan keduanya itu."

" Terserahmu saja. Cuma aku tidak suka berjuang dalam sia-sia." Ucap Junmyeon meninggalkan Yixing

Yixing menahan airmatanya, jika Junmyeon ingin membuat luka dihatinya maka dia telah sukses melakukan hal itu. Seluruh perasaannya kini telah remuk. Tapi Yixing tidak mungkin menyerah. Ia yakin jika dia bisa mengembalikan kemampuan _triple_ Kim akan banyak waktu untuk Junmyeon kembali mncintainya.

" Sttt… Jangan menangis, malu dengan jaket kulitnya." Ucap Jeonghan menatap iba Yixing.

 _Cause you play me like a symphony play me till your fingers bleed_

 _Im your greatest masterpiece you ruin me_

Jalan terseok-seok Jongin mengikuti kedua orang didepannya menuju hutan. Tidak perlu dipertanyakan untuk apa. Sudah pasti latihan yang memakan banyak waktu dan hasilnya percuma. Junmyeon memang meminta latihan mereka diperbanyak semenjak ia tidak lagi menghabiskan waktu dikamar bersama Yixing. Sejak Yixing pergi, otomatis waktu Junmyeon banyak terbuang dilatihan yang tidak ada kemajuannya itu.

" Aku bosan… Bukan lelah lagi tapi bosan." Ucap Jongin putus asa

" Kau tidak layak berkata begitu. Ini persoalan hidup matimu. Semua musuh tampaknya sudah mulai menjadikan kita bertiga target buruan mereka. Apa kau lupa peristiwa-peristiwa kemarin? Bahkan membeli ramen pun kau di iringi letusan peluru." Ucap Jongdae

" Tapi aku bosan kita tidak ada kemajuan. Kenapa semua keahlian kita seakan menghilang. Ini kutukan!."

" Aku lebih suka menyebutnya ini tumbal kita terhadap maut." Ucap Junmyeon

" Kehilangan semuanya untuk hidup kembali? Bagus, sungguh bagus seakan hidup kita damai." Ucap Jongin

" Berhenti mengomel, ayo ikuti aku." Ucap Yixing yang baru saja tiba membawah panah di tangannya.

" _WHAT THE…."_

" Jongin ikuti saja." Ucap Junmyeon

Junmyeon mengikuti langkah Yixing, berharap dengan semakin cepat dia berurusan dengan Yixing. Semakin cepat Yixing pergi dari kehidupan kelamnya.

" Kau tau? Tinggal tambahkan rambut berkepang saja. Dia mengingatkan ku pada Katnis Everdeen."

" Tumbuhan apa itu?." Tanya Jongdae

" _Hell man!_ Kau tidak tahu _Hunger games?_ Dan kau tahu parahnya filem itu?." Tanya Jongin

" Apa?."

" Banyak mayat."

" Itu kesukaan kita dulu."

" Haha. Ayo kita lakukan kembali."

.

Ditanah lapang yang lumayan jauh kini Yixing menghentikan langkahnya. Menatap ketiga laki-laki yang masih tangguh walau mata mereka tidak menyorot seperti dahulu lagi.

" Katakan apa yang kalian ingin aku panah." Ucap Yixing

" Tentu manusia." Ucap Jongin asal

" Tidak jangan. Apa saja yang kau dengar?." Tanya Junmyeon hati-hati

" Ada rusa… kelinci… Kelinci hutan kecil… tupai yang kakinya sudah pincang… burung… tunggu sepertinya aku mendengar ada sesuatu yang besar… "

" _Tiger…"_ Sambung Junmyeon

" Ya.."

" Aku ingin tupai agar kutahu apa dia benar pincang atau tidak." Ucap jongin

" Aku rusa.. Kalau kau pintar kau tahu begitu tahu ada yang terjatuh rusa akan lari menjauhimu. Kau akan kesulitan Yixing." Ucap Jongdae

" Tembak _Tiger_ itu."

Yixing tidak menyangka akan mendapat tiga permintaan berbeda, semula dia mengira ketiga Kim akan meminta satu buruan yang sama. Yixing tahu, ketiga Kim tidak hanya menginginkan bukti, mereka menginginkan kegagalan Yixing untuk sebagai alasan Yixing tidak mencampuri urusan mereka lagi.

" Baiklah. Jongin ini untukmu."

Yixing melepaskan panahnya yang pertama.

" Jongdae tangkap buruanmu."

Yixing melepaskan panahnya yang kedua.

Tidak ada suara, ketiga Kim hanya diam memandang Yixing, begitu juga Yixing. Dia kehilangan sosok _tiger_ yang diminta Junmyeon. Yixing memejamkan mata, memusatkan pikiran dan penengarannya mencoba lebih jelas lagi. Di dalam pikirannya Yixing bisa melihat buruannya seperti berlari kencang menuju kearahnya.

Ketiga Kim melihat Yixing dengan was-was, melihat bahwa jarak antara Yixing dan _tiger_ tidaklah jauh. Jongin ingin berteriak memperingati Yixing yang langsung ditahan oleh Junmyeon. Dia hafal gerakan ini, dia tahu lentur tangan ini.

Yixing melepaskan panahnya yang ketiga, tepat beberapa meter lagi _tiger_ itu menerkamnya.

Buruan ketiga Yixing ambruk dengan panah tertancam di antara kedua matanya.

" Jun-Junmyeon… Dia…" Jongin menunjuk Yixing dengan perasaan bercampur aduk

" Ya… Dia renkernasi Jae Jin bahkan sebelum Jae Jin mati.." Sambung Junmyeon

Yixing membuka matanya menatap puas hasil buruannya, masih ada dua buruan yang harus diambil di dalam hutan. Yixing harus bisa membuktikan dia bisa. Yixing menatap ketiga Kim. Tidak ada tepuk tangan ataupun ucapan kagum. Yang Yixing terima hanya tatapan panik dan was-was dari ketiga Kim.

 _Don't play with my mind_

Bruk

Jongin melemparkan hasil-hasil buruan Yixing di atas meja di belakang rumah mereka. Yixing memang meminta mereka membawa serta semua hasil bawaan. Jongin yang semula malas mengangkat, memaksa untuk meninggalkan semua buruan itu dengan alasan mereka tidak mungkin mengadakan jamuan barbeque untuk Yixing. Namun karena Yixing terus mendesak dan Junmyeon menyetujui. Mau tidak mau Jongin membawa semua buruan kecuali tupai yang dimintanya malah dibawa santai oleh Jongdae.

" Dari mana kau belajar memanah?." Tanya Junmyeon

" Kau mengajariku." Jawab Yixing

" Jangan membohongiku."

" Kenapa? Sedangkan kau boleh membohongiku."

" Aku tidak berbohong padamu tentang apapun."

" Junmyeon, aku tahu kau merindukanku. Kenapa kau tidak mengakuinya?."

" Berhentilah mengucapkan sesuatu omong kosong Yixing."

" Kau kira aku akan menyerah secepat itu Junmyeon?, meski kau telah membuat hubungan kita berakhir, tapi sampai detik ini mencintaimu aku belum menemukan kata sudah."

Yixing meninggalkan Junmyeon, membiarkan Junmyeon diam dengan jawaban Yixing. Sungguh Yixing sama sekali tidak peduli dengan elakan-elakan Junmyeon. Ia tahu Junmyeon bukan seorang yang dengan mudah membolak balik hatinya sendiri. Mereka hanya membutuhkan waktu untuk saling membiasakan.

Yixing membuka tas di samping meja tempat Jongin meletakkan rusa dan _tiger_ nya. Mengeluarkan setumpuk pisau. Jongin dan Jongdae menatap Yixing dengan heran. Sedangkan Junmyeon memilih untuk tidak memperdulikan apapun.

" Kita akan mulai dari binatang." Ucap Yixing

" Er Permisi Yixing… Jika kau menganggap bahwa tangkapanmu membuat kami ingin berguru denganmu sepertinya itu salah. Kami… Yak au lihat kan kami bertiga? Tidak mungkin berguru denganmu.." Ucap Jongin

" Karena?."

" Karena kau pernah dibawah Junmyeon kurasa." Ucap Jongdae

Yixing menghela napasnya, dia tidak bisa marah karena jawaban rekan-rekannya itu lucu menurut pikiran Yixing.

" Baiklah tuan-tuan dominan yang terhormat. Kurasa antara latihan dan posisi kita tidak ada sangkut pautnya. Kuminta kalian lebih professional."

" Kami bisa belajar sendiri." Ucap Junmyeon

" Sampai kapan? Tolonglah beri aku kesempatan untuk membantu kalian."

" Tidak perlu." Jawab Junmyeon

" Bagaimana jika tawarannya adalah aku mengembalikan kemampuan kalian dan aku akan pergi menjauh dari kalian selamanya." Ucap Yixing dengan hati terluka

Jongdae menatap Junmyeon dan Yixing, dia tahu hal itu tidak mungkin sesuai untuk kedua pasangan ini. Mereka saling membutuhkan satu sama lain. Semua orang tahu itu, Junmyeon tanpa Yixing pun sama kacau nya dengan Yixing yang tiba-tiba datang membawa banyak senjata dan tangan berotot.

" Aku setuju. Tepati janjimu." Ucap Junmyeon pergi meninggalkan Yixing.

" Junmyeon." Jongin dan Jongdae menegurnya

" Baiklah." Ucap Yixing lemah.

" Jongin.. Jongdae persiapkan diri kalian kita akan latihan dengan lebih keras."

.

.

Jika saja Jongin tidak mengatakan bahwa Yixing pulang, mungkin Kyungsoo tidak percaya dengan laki-laki di depannya. Sosok lemah lembut dan senang tertawa itu kini berubah menjadi sosok yang dekat dengan senjata. Kyungsoo duduk disebelah Yixing yang sibuk memeriksa senjata apinya. Ia mengatakan bahwa siang ini mereka akan berlatih menembak, Kyungsoo yang mulai paham dengan kegiatan itu ikut serta datang untuk berlatih bersama.

" Yixing! Aku merindukanmu, kemana saja kau selama ini? Tidak membalas pesan dariku."

" Kyung aku juga merindukanmu. Dimana Minseok? Aku belum menjumpainya hingga sekarang."

" Minseok sedang menjadi mata-mata Kris dan Sehun. Kalau dia kembali kerumah ini, tandanya Sehun dan Kris juga sudah mendekati rumah ini."

" Kita akan siap sebelum waktu itu tiba Kyung."

" Yixing… Aku iri dengan badanmu, bagaimana bisa kau membentuk badan seperti ini?."

" Aku yang iri denganmu, lihat badanmu Kyung imut. Tentu Jongin sangat beruntung memilikimu. "

" Yixing…"

" Aku tidak apa-apa Kyung.."

" Aku hanya sedih melihat hubunganmu dengan Junmyeon. Aku yakin bahwa Junmyeon sangat mencintaimu Yixing."

" Kyung, di dunia ini kita tidak mungkin selamanya diperjuangkan. Ada masa dimana kita bertukar peran, mungkin kini saatnya aku memperjuangkan perasaanku kepada Junmyeon."

" Apa kau akan tetap mencintainya?."

" Anggap saja aku bodoh, sudah tahu pasti diabaikan namun aku akan tetap selalu berusaha."

" Itu bukan kebodohan Yixing."

" Lucu ya cara kerja cinta. Aku masih bisa tersenyum dan bersikap seakan semua baik-baik saja, padahal di hatiku ada lubang yang penuh airmata."

" Yixing…" Kyungsoo memeluk Yixing erat

Kyungsoo salah, Yixing tidak pernah berubah. Yixing bukanlah seseorang yang datang dengan penuh ketegaran dan sifat kerasnya. Dia masih Yixing yang dahulu, dengan perasaannya yang lembut. Hanya saja Yixing yang sekarang mampu menyembunyikan segala perasaan yang dia rasakan. Perasaan sedih dan kecewanya. Untuk berpura-pura bersikap tegar.

.

.

" Kyungsoo! Pusatkan konsentrasimu!."

Kyungsoo menghela napas menatap Yixing tidak percaya. Bagaimana Yixing berharap dia dapat menembak sesuai target jika dia bukanlah seseorang yang professional. Menjual senjata ok, tapi menembakkannya. Tahu arah target saja sudah syukur.

" Jongin! Apa yang kau tunggu?."

" _Shit!_ Bagaimana dia bisa jadi begitu galak?." Ucap Jongin

" Sejak Junmyeon setuju dengan rencananya." Ucap Jongdae

" Yixing!."

Semua senjata api kecuali di tangan Yixing mengarah kepada satu arah, laki-laki dengan rambut abu-abunya menatap mautnya di depan.

" Turunkan. Dia bersamaku." Ucap Yixing

" Siapa dia? Kenapa dia masuk area kita?." Tanya Jongdae was-was

" Jongin! Turunkan. Dia Taeyong. Dia rekanku."

" Maafkan aku mengganggu kalian. Aku hanya ingin mengingatkan Yixing bahwa dia tidak pergi sendirian."

" Taeyong sini." Yixing menarik Taeyong untuk menjauh dari _triple_ Kim dan Kyungsoo. Junmyeon menatap dengan dingin.

" Kenapa kau kemari? Bukankah aku sudah menyuruhmu untuk diam."

" Aku tidak mau. Aku kan sudah katakan aku akan mengikutimu. Jadi kemana kau pergi aku akan ikut."

" Apa maumu?."

" Mungkin membantu mu mengajari _playgroup_ ini."

" Tidak, mereka tidak akan percaya denganmu. Aku tidak mau kau menjadi latihan sasaran tembak mereka."

" Hmm Aku tidak yakin mereka mampu menembakku." Ucap Taeyong menatap Kyungsoo

" Apa kami harus menunggumu bernostalgia dengan dia?." Tanya Junmyeon tajam

" Tunggu!." Ucap Yixing

" Baiklah kau diam disini, jangan melakukan apapun ingat."

" Siap bos!."

" Ayo kita mulai. Dia tidak akan mengganggu latihan kita."

.

.

Latihan yang terus berlangsung hingga matahari mendekati senja, Yixing yang tampak tidak pernah lelah berteriak. Jongin yang seakan ingin mengarahkan tembakan ke telinganya agar dia tidak mendengar teriakan- teriakan Yixing. Jongdae yang mulai menembak dengan keinginan hatinya.

Taeyong yang menatap Yixing dengan bangga. Seakan tahu Yixing memang bisa dan pantas untuk mengajari ketiga orang yang sempat ada di pembicaraan para pembunuh bayaran dan Junmyeon yang pikirannya seakan terbagi dua. Berkonsentrasi agar tembakkannya tidak meleset dan setengah pikirannya lagi sibuk mengawasi laki-laki yang mengaku bersama Yixing, menatap Yixing dengan binary di matanya.

" Ok Junmyeon tembak sasaran ini."

" Menyingkirlah kalau begitu." Ucap Junmyeon dingin

" Tidak, kau harus berhasil melewatkan peluru itu dari tubuhku."

" Yixing!." Teriak Kyungsoo

" Yixing apa-apaan kau ini?. Jangan!." Ucap Taeyong

" Taeyong! Diam ditempatmu. Tembak Junmyeon. " Ucap Yixing

" Kau! Jangan kau mengenai tubuhnya! Sedikit saja jangan!." Teriak Taeyong

" Diamlah kau bocah." Ucap Junmyeon

Junmyeon memusatkan konsentrasinya, ini seperti tidak mungkin. Yixing menutup sasaran tembaknya dengan tubuhnya. Bagaimana dia bisa membelokkan peluru dari tubuh Yixing agar tetap terkena sasaran tembak.

Yixing berdiri dengan percaya diri, dia tahu Junmyeon mampu melakukannya. Junmyeon menarik senjatanya. Seharusnya ini tidaklah sulit seperti dahulu. Dia hanya perlu konsentrasi, dia tidak mungkin menyakiti Yixing. Tidak mungkin.

 **Door**

Kyungsoo menutup matanya, Jongin dan Jongdae menatap tidak percaya Junmyeon mampu mengambil resiko itu. Taeyong segera berlari menuju arah Yixing. Tubuhnya tidak terjatuh. Yixing membuka matanya menatap Junmyeon dengan mata khawatirnya. Kemudian menggeserkan tubuhnya memperlihatkan sasaran yang sempurna terkena tembakan Junmyeon.

 _Kau bisa membohongiku Junmyeon dengan sikap dinginmu, tapi tidak dengan matamu. Aku tahu kau masih mencintaiku._

 **TBC**

 ***JANGAN LUPA REVIEW KAKA^^***

 _Hai readers! Senang banget baca review-review kalian.._

 _Sumpah kalian itu moodboaster banget buat aku_

 _Yuk kita sama-sama susun cerita ini_

 _Kalau ada masukkan atau mau kasih pendapat silahkan-silahkan_

 _Cuma ending tetap ya sesuai kerangka author hihihi ^^_


	5. Chapter 5

**Sulay Fanfiction Indonesia**

 **Flying White Unicorn**

 **Mirror Of Souls**

(The Killers Series)

 **Kim Junmyeon**

 **Zhang Yixing**

 **e)(o**

 **BxB**

 **Yaoi**

 **Many Typo(s)**

 **Rate M**

 _Various hell gates are open, demon are pouring out of them, we need your help!_

… _.._

Jongin tidak tahu lagi harus berbicara kepada siapa. Penolakannya terhadap laki-laki berwajah _anime_ yang tampak lebih menyeramkan dari _tiger_ yang ditembak mati Yixing tidak mendapat respon sama sekali. Junmyeon tampak tidak memperdulikan orang lain masuk kedalam wilayah mereka. Ya wilayah jika rumah satu-satunya tempat yang menurutnya aman itu bisa disebut suatu wilayah. Jongdae laki-laki yang biasanya punya seribu alasan untuk mencurigai seseorang atau sesuatu bahkan tidak masalah lelaki yang belum mereka kenal itu duduk di atas sofa mereka, memegang sebotol coke.

Jongin menatap tidak percaya. Dimana rasa curiga Jongdae? Bahkan dahulu dia sangat mencurigai alat-alat elektronik Minseok. Kini? Manusia, mahluk hidup yang bisa berbicara dan menembak duduk tenang dihadapan mereka.

" Kau mau minum apa?." Kyungsoo memegang tangan Jongin

" Apa?." Tanya Jongin

" Minum… Kau mau minum apa?."

" Kalau ada arak." Ucap Jongin sembarang

Tidak habis pikir bagaimana Kyungsoo dengan santai menanyakan tentang seleranya ditengah situasi seperti ini.

Kyungsoo pergi menuju belakang dengan santai. Yixing duduk disebelah lelaki berwajah _anime_ yang kini sedang di bawah pandangan curiga Jongin.

" Baiklah, Ini Taeyong. Dia adalah rekanku." Ucap Yixing berharap mengurangi tatapan sinis Jongin

" Pembunuh bayaran?." Tanya Jongin

" Ne." Jawab Taeyong

" Aku tidak pernah mendengar namamu."

" Oh benarkah? Aku pernah mendengar namamu, sebelum kau tenggelam." Balas Taeyong

" Anak ini."

" Jongin tahan!." Ucap Junmyeon

" Lalu apa tujuanmu kemari?." Sambung Junmyeon lagi

" Aku bersama Yixing. Tentu kalian tahu kan maksud dari bersama?." Ucap Taeyong

Junmyeon membuang tatapannya dari Taeyong, melihat Yixing seakan meminta penjelasan.

" Bukan bersama seperti itu. Maksud ku, dia dan aku satu team."

" Haha bagus. Jangan bilang si _anime_ ini akan mengajari kami juga. Aku tidak belajar dari bocah." Ucap Jongin pedas

" Apa keahlianmu?." Sambung Jongdae

" Jongdae hyung!." Tegur Jongin

" Aku sangat pintar menembak jarak jauh." Ucap Taeyong semangat

" Apa kau pernah mengajari orang?." Tanya Junmyeon

" Hyung! Kau juga!."

" Kita tidak punya banyak waktu Jongin!. Minseok baru memberi kabar kepada Jongdae. Sehun dan Kris sudah berada di Korea." Ucap Junmyeon

" Tapi kita masih bisa berusaha. Kita pasti kembali seperti dulu Hyung!."

" Aku suka dengan optimism Jongin, tapi kurasa Junmyeon benar. Kita tidak memiliki banyak waktu." Ucap Yixing

" Maaf kita menurutku adalah aku, Jongdae dan Jongin. Kami akan menyelesaikan masalah kami sendiri. Kumohon kau tidak ikut campur." Ucap Junmyeon dingin

" Ya. Aku tahu." Jawab Yixing

Taeyong menatap Yixing prihatin. Dia tahu bagaimana ribuan sayang dan cinta Yixing terhadap laki-laki di depannya ini.

" Aku akan membantu mengajari kalian." Ucap Taeyong

Tidak ada jawaban dari Junmyeon ataupun Jongdae mereka diam. Jongin menghela napas kecewanya.

" Aku hanya menjumpai Soju. Apa mau kutambahkan sesuatu untuk menemani minum kita?." Ucap Kyungsoo muncul

" Mauku pakai wiski, es dan irisan lemon. Berhubung hanya arak lokal yang kau jumpai. Aku lebih memilih untuk tidur." Ucap Jongin meninggalkan ruangan dengan kecewa.

" Biarkan saja. Nanti dia akan membaik sendiri." Ucap Jongdae

" Padahal jika dia ingin wiski itu ada di ruangan bawah. Tapi dia sendiri kan tadi meminta arak." Ucap Kyungsoo kesal sendiri.

.

Setelah ruangan sepi, tinggallah Yixing dan Taeyong saling berdiam. Saling membaca pikiran masing-masing. Tidak mau diganggu ataupun mulailah berbicara.

" Maafkan aku." Taeyong memulai

" Bukan salahmu." Jawab Yixing

" Aku tahu, hanya saja aku merasa…."

" Untuk apa kau menjumpai mereka?."

" Mwo?."

" Bagaimana kau tahu bukit latihan mereka?." Ulang Yixing

" Aku tahu tentang mereka semuanya. "

" Lalu sekarang setelah bertemu mereka tidak ada yang mau kau lakukan selain perkataan mu tadi?."

" Untuk apa? Foto-foto? Tukaran barcode social media? Atau reuni setiap lima tahun sekali?." Tanya Taeyong meledeki Yixing

" Lalu tujuan mu sebenarnya?."

" Tidak ada. Aku hanya membutuhkan tempat tinggal, sedikit makanan dan juga bahan untuk kutertawa."

" Haha baiklah bocah. Kurasa kita bisa tidur sekamar."

" Mwo?! Ti-tidak. Aku akan tidur di sofa ini saja."

" Ehk?."

" Aku lebih suka seperti ini jadi si tan tadi tidak akan membicarakanku sesering mungkin."

" Baiklah terserahmu saja." Ucap Yixing meninggalkan Taeyong

Taeyong mengelap keringatnya, tertawa sedikit. Bagaimana bisa Yixing menawarkan untuk sekamar dengannya. Sedangkan satu ruangan saja sudah membuatnya kikuk. Taeyong menggeleng-geleng kepalanya dan merebahkan kepalanya di sofa, masih tersenyum membayangkan kepolosan Yixing.

Taeyong tidak menyadari sepasang mata dari tadi memperhatikannya. Junmyeon menatap Taeyong dari atas. Tangannya mengepal menahan kesal. Sesakit ini melihat Yixing dengan orang yang bahkan tidak ia kenal sebelumnya.

.

.

Pagi ini Yixing masih setia dengan pembelajaran menembaknya, Jongin yang senjata api nya telah diamankan Kyungsoo memilih diam menatap penuh benci Taeyong. Kyungsoo menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Jongin kembali ke sifat kekanak-kanakannya. Hanya karena Taeyong membawa AS50 senjata sniper nya membuat Jongin ingin langsung menembak membabi buta ke Taeyong. Taeyong yang tampak tidak menyadari gayanya mengudang emosi menatap santai sambil berdiri seakan bergaya dengan senjatanya.

" Biarkan aku menembaknya." Bisik Jongin kepada Kyungsoo

" Tidak. Jangan hancurkan latihan ini Jongin." Balas Kyungsoo menatap Jongin dengan tatapan membunuh.

" Junmyeon kurasa kau akan berlatih dengan Taeyong. Kalian berada di keahlian yang sama." Ucap Yixing

" Kenapa bukan aku? Akan lebih wajar jika itu seperti kecelakaan latihan." Ucap Jongin

" Jongin!." Ancam Kyungsoo

" Ne-ne."

Junmyeon meninggalkan bukit latihan. Masuk hutan lebih dalam, Taeyong mengikutinya dengan santai. Setelah kedua orang itu menghilang dibalik daun-daun. Yixing mulai melihat wajah-wajah di depannya.

" Aku tidak menemukan seseorang yang lebih kejam darimu Jongdae, jadi kurasa kau dan Jongin akan berlatih denganku." Ucap Yixing

" Haha baiklah Yixing. Mungkin setelah ini Jongin akan mulai berhenti bermain dengan 'makanannya'."

Jongdae langsung mempersiapkan senjatanya, Jongin masih sibuk dengan Kyungsoo dengan perjanjian tidak akan menembak manusia hari ini. Yixing menatap Jongdae iba.

" Aku juga merindukannya." Ucap Yixing

Jongdae menatap Yixing tahu siapa yang Yixing maksudkan.

" Aku hanya tidak suka dia berada jauh denganku." Ucap Jongdae

" Aku yakin Minseok bisa menjaga dirinya. Dia penyamar terbaik yang pernah ku kenal. Hanya kau yang menyadari dia menyamar."

" DIa memang manis dan berwajah lugu. Terkadang aku bisa cemburu dengan _tablet_ ditangannya. Sedangkan dia hanya membalas dengan tatapan mata seperti anak-anak."

" Dia akan segera kembali kepada kita Jongdae. Aku janji akan membawa dia bersama kita kembali."

Jongdae tersenyum kepada Yixing, tanda bahwa dia mempercayai atas janji Yixing.

.

.

Junmyeon menghentikan langkahnya, tangannya saling mengerat di dadanya. Menatap penuh penilaian kepada anak laki-laki muda di depannya. Taeyong yang mendapat tatapan seperti itu hanya membalas dengan senyuman yang lebih menyerupai cengegesan.

" Kita akan latihan disini?." Tanya Taeyong memastikan

" Lalu kau mau apa jika bukan latihan? Berlaga denganku?." Tanya Junmyeon

" A-aku hanya memastikan. Berhenti menatapku seperti itu. Aku tidak konsentrasi."

Taeyong memejamkan matanya berusaha mencari apapun yang akan mempercepat latihannya dengan Junmyeon. Berdua dengan Junmyeon sama sekali tidak membuatnya nyaman. Aura panas dan dendam seakan memenuhi tempat itu.

" Apa kau bisa berkonsentrasi sekarang? Atau aku harus menunggumu dari jarak lima meter dari sini?." Tanya Junmyeon

" Hais.." Taeyong membuka matanya kembali

" Apa hubunganmu sebenarnya dengan Yixing?." Tanya Junmyeon

" Mengapa kau Tanya itu? Bukannya kau dan dia tidak memiliki hubungan lagi?." Balas Taeyong

" Jangan bertanya balik. Jawab." Ucap Junmyeon

" Kau tahu? Kau kita sifat arogan mu ini bisa membuat Yixing bahagia? Kau tahu diluar sana banyak yang akan membuatnya bahagia."

" Apa kau termasuk dari orang-orang itu?."

" Apa urusan perasaanku kepada Yixing."

" Apa itu tandanya jawaban dari pertanyaanku adalah iya?." Tanya Junmyeon lagi

" Mungkin. Siapa yang tahu. Lagipula dia bukan milik siapapun. "

Taeyong kini menatap ngeri jawabannya sendiri. Jika konsentrasi menyuruhnya untuk memejamkan mata, kini batinnya menjerit memintanya untuk tidak memejamkan mata agar tetap hidup. Tatapan mata pembunuh Junmyeon mulai terlihat. Isu itu benar, _Triple_ Kim tidak kehilangan keahlian mereka. Semua itu hanya tertidur, menunggu untuk dibangunkan. Dan kini tampaknya salah satunya mulai terbangun atas perkataannya.

.

Matahari mulai semakin mencondongkan dirinya untuk tenggelam, Yixing menatap khawatir kearah hutan. Berharap Taeyong tidak mengucapkan sesuatu yang bodoh yang bisa menyebabkan jiwanya terancam. Bagaimana bisa dia membiarkan bocah itu pergi berdua dengan Junmyeon. Bukan karena tidak mempercayai Junmyeon, namun segalanya kini tampak tidak bisa dipastikan. Jongin masih sibuk memastikan bahwa tidak ada larangan saling membunuh antara penghuni rumah dan Kyungsoo menolak melayan omongan Jongin. Jongdae memakan kembali permen karetnya sama dengan Yixing menunggu orang-orang yang belum kembali.

" Tapi benarkan perkataanku?." Ucap Jongin meninggi

" Oh sudahlah Jongin. Yang sibuk mau kau tembak itu adalah snipper kau tahu snipper! Bahkan sebelum kau mengangkat senjatamu, kepalamu yang kosong itu sudah berlubang duluan." Ucap Kyungsoo

" Tapi lihat saja dia, badannya lebih kurus daripadaku. Rambutnya? Kau lihat abu-abu? Aku rasa itu bukan karena dia mengecat rambutnya. Itu penyakit bawaan!. Wajahnya? Kau lihat wajahnya seperti kartun."

" Ya Tuhan! Jongin cukup, jangan cemburu dengan orang yang melebihimu. Kau tetap visual di _triple_ Kim. Kau tetap visual untukku."

" Kalau wajahnya?."

" Ya wajah, rambut, bahkan berat badannya semua tidak wajar. Okay? Puas?." Ucap Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya putus asa menghadapi kelakuan Jongin.

" Ne, akhirnya ada yang satu pendapat denganku." Ucap Jongin senang

" Itu mereka." Ucap Jongdae menunjuk arah hutan

Mata Yixing kembali menatap hutan setelah terhibur dengan kelakuan Jongin. Menghela napas lega karena Taeyong berjalan terseok-seok tampak baik-baik saja dan Junmyeon tampak berjalan santai di depannya.

" Kita pulang sekarang." Ucap Junmyeon berjalan meninggalkan orang-orang yang daritadi menunggunya.

" Kau baik-baik saja?." Tanya Yixing kepada Taeyong

" Ne-ne.." Jawab Taeyong

" Kau yakin?." Tanya Yixing memastikan

" Aku tidak menyentuhnya." Ucap Junmyeon berhenti dan memandangi Yixing

" Iya. Aku baik-baik saja. Besok aku akan berlatih lagi dengan…dia ." Ucap Taeyong

Jongin menahan tawanya, melihat Taeyong yang tampak sedikit segan dengan Junmyeon.

" Baiklah. Kalau ada apa-apa beritahu aku." Ucap Yixing

Taeyong mengangguk pelan, wajah Junmyeon tanpa ekspresi apapun melihat Yixing dan Taeyong. Kemudian melanjutkan berjalan dengan santai.

….

Setelah makan malam yang hening, Yixing membantu Kyungsoo mengemasi segala macam bekas makanan mereka. Jeonghan yang sudah menelepon tidak ikut makan malam bersama karena sibuk dengan urusan perkuliahannya. Tampaknya Junmyeon tetap memperhatikan pendidikan Jeonghan walaupun dia bersembunyi dirumah besar ini.

Hal ini yang membuat Yixing yakin, Junmyeon memang tidak pernah berubah. Junmyeo masih seperti yang dulu. Orang yang sama dengan perasaan yang sama.

" Kenapa mereka selalu melupakan suplemen mereka." Gumam Kyungsoo

" Ada apa Kyung?."

" Ini sudah kusiapkan suplemen. Biasanya Jeonghan yang paling cerewet mengingatkan mereka untuk minum. Tampaknya seperti biasa mereka melupakannya."

" Aku akan mengantarkan ke kamar mereka saja." Ucap Yixing

" Boleh. Bawakanlah ke kamar Jongdae dan Junmyeon. Aku akan mengantarkan sendiri ke bayi beruang satu itu." Ucap Kyungsoo

" Baiklah." Ucap Yixing tersenyum kepada Kyungsoo

Memang terkadang Kyungsoo tampak seperti mengurusi tiga bayi yang memiliki sifat berbeda-beda. Yixing salut apa yang dikerjakan Kyungsoo semua penuh kesabaran. Yixing melewati sofa tempat Taeyong tidur. Lelaki muda itu sudah tertidur, entah karena kecapekan ataupun karena masakan Kyungsoo yang lezat mengenyangkan dirinya dan membuatnya nyaman.

" Yixing…"

" Jongdae ini Kyungsoo memintaku mengantarkan suplemen ini."

" Oh ya. Aku juga baru ingat untuk meminumnya karena itu aku turun kebawah. Gomawo Yixing ah."

Yixing meneruskan perjalanannya, kamar Junmyeon tidak pernah berubah. Pintunya tertutup seakan tidak ingin diganggu siapapun. Yixing mengetuk pelan pintu kamar.

" Siapa?."

" A-aku. Aku ingin mengantarkan suplemen saja." Ucap Yixing

" Masuklah."

Yixing masih diam memegang daun pintu, ia memang mengharapkan masuk kembali kedalam ruangan Junmyeon. Ruangan yang banyak menyimpan kenangan bersama Junmyeon. Tapi Yixing juga takut untuk kembali kepada kenangan itu dengan kondisi hubungan mereka berdua seperti ini. Yixing memberanikan diri menghadapi kenangan-kenangannya.

Kamar Junmyeon masih seperti terakhir Yixing lihat. Wangi ruangan tidak berubah. Junmyeon tampak sudah di atas kasur, melihat Yixing masuk Junmyeon turun dan menghampiri Yixing.

" Ini suplemen mu." Ucap Yixing

Junmyeon mengambilnya dan langsung menelan suplemen yang diberikan Yixing. Matanya menatap Yixing tanpa ekspresi apapun. Yixing dibuat kikuk dengan tatapan Junmyeon.

" A-aku keluar dulu." Ucap Yixing

" Apa benar kau bukan milik siapa-siapa?." Bisik Junmyeon tepat di tekuk Yixing

Seketika tubuh Yixing merinding tubuhnya tidak bisa digerakkan. Entah _magic_ apa yang digunakan Junmyeon hingga mampu mengunci tubuh Yixing.

Junmyeon membalikkan wajah Yixing sehingga Yixing bisa melihat jelas wajah Junmyeon. Wajah Junmyeon semakin dekat dengan jarak pandang Yixing. Yixing memilih untuk menutup matanya, cemas entah apa yang akan terjadi berikutnya.

Deg

Mata Yixing terbuka begitu bibirnya merasakan bibir Junmyeon berada di bibirnya. Ciuman Junmyeon bukan hanya sekedar ciuman, lidahnya memaksa masuk kedalam bibir Yixing. Tubuh Yixing sedikit terdorong kebelakang. Junmyeon menahan dengan tangannya dipunggung Yixing.

Ciuman Junmyeon kini mulai berpindah ke leher Yixing, tangan Yixing mengepal menahan segala perasaan yang akan keluar.

" Eungh…"

Satu desahan lolos dari pertahanan Yixing, Junmyeon mengeluarkan _smirk_ nya. Masih mengecup halus leher Yixing. Tangan nya mulai membuka baju Yixing, membiarkan Yixing kini hanya memakai celananya. Junmyeon membawa Yixing kearah kasurnya. Membaringkannya dan mengecup badan Yixing. Yixing kini membalas kecupan Junmyeon dengan mengelus rambut Junmyeon. Salah satu hal yang paling dirindukan untuk dilakukan.

Lidah Junmyeon tampaknya sudah memiliki mainan baru. Salah satu ujung dada Yixing menjadi lampiasan lidah dan mulut Junmyeon.

" Ahkk…" Yixing mendesah begitu Junmyeon menyedot kuat puting mungilnya.

Napas Junmyeon semakin memburu, dibukanya baju menampakkan butiran-butiran keringat karena napsu nya kepada Yixing. Ia sudah sangat merindukan Yixing, segala yang ada di diri Yixing bagaikan morfin untuknya.

Yixing bergelinjing mendapat _kissmark-kissmark_ dan permainan lidah Junmyeon membuatnya menendang-nendang yang sudah terbangun sejak tadi.

" Kau mengganggunya." Ucap Junmyeon

" Ha?." Yixing menatap Junmyeon tidak mengerti

Junmyeon semakin bernapsu kepada Yixing, melihat wajah lugunya. Mungkin memperkosa Yixing hingga pagi yang akan dilakukannya kini.

" Jangan berhenti." Ucap Yixing lagi

" Tidak mungkin." Junmyeon melepaskan celana Yixing

Junmyeon kembali mencium leher Yixing tangannya bermain di lubang Yixing seakan menggoda Yixing untuk semakin membuka pahanya. Junmyeon masih menggunakan celannya. Yixing yang sudah semakin lemas atas perlakuan Junmyeon hanya mampu mendesah.

" Enghh…"

Junmyeon hafal tubuh Yixing, dia tahu dimana titik-titik kenikmatan Yixing. Yixing merasa Junmyeon menyebalkan karena hanya dirinya yang merasa lemas. Tangan Yixing merahi celana Junmyeon, membuka perlahan semampu dirinya.

" Kenapa kau buka?." Goda Junmyeon

" Karena aku menginginkannya." Jawab Yixing

Junmyeon tersenyum, dia mungkin bisa mencoba mengabaikan Yixing. Tapi perasaan dan keinginan hatinya tidak bisa dibohongi. Junmyeon membalik Yixing, mencium punggung Yixing membuat si empunya semakin mendesah.

" Ahk.."

Junmyeon semakin menyatukan miliknya dengan lubang Yixing. Tangan Yixing meremas sprei putih Junmyeon. Mata Junmyeon memejam mengusir pikiran-pikiran yang membuat amarahnya meledak.

" Ahk..Enghh…"

" Hmmph.."

" Aahk Jun..Myeon…"

Junmyeon semakin mengeratkan tautan antara dirinya dan Yixing.

" Junmyeoon… Sakiit.." Bibir Yixing mulai bergetar

Ini bukan seperti dulu yang mereka lakukan. Junmyeon tidak pernah melakukannya dengan penuh napsu seperti ini.

" Diam, Yixing." Balas Junmyeon

Mata Junmyeon masih terpejam, tidak peduli dengan pasangannya yang sudah meminta ampun darinya. Tangan Junmyeon membawa Yixing untuk berbaring, wajahnya masih menghadap punggung Yixing.

Bum..

" Ahk.."

Yixing terjatuh lembut dengan junior Junmyeon yang masih menacap di lubangnya. Kesakitannya semakin menjadi-jadi. Junmyeon memegang salah satu paha Yixing dan menghujamkan miliknya tanpa ampun ke dalam lubang sempit Yixing.

" Ahk.. Junmyeon…Ahk.."

" Siapa bilang kau bukan milik siapa-siapa? Semua orang harus tahu kau itu milikku." Suara Junmyeon entah berbicara kepada siapa.

Tumbukan demi tumbukan Junmyeon berikan ke dalam titik kenikmatan Yixing. Yixing yang sudah semakin pasrah melayani napsu Junmyeon mendesah di antara keringatnya. Walau bagaimana kasarnya Junmyeon malam ini tetap inilah yang Yixing harapkan selama ini. Kembalinya dirinya dibawah Junmyeon.

" Ahhk Junmyeeoon…" Yixing memuntahkan spermanya tapi tampaknya masih tidak dipedulikan oleh Junmyeon.

Junmyeon membalik Yixing, meraup rakus bibir Yixing, menaikan kaki Yixing keatas bahunya kembali memasuki Yixing dengan sedikit pemanasan di sekitar lubangnya dengan jarinya.

" Enghh.. Junmye…on… Ahhk…"

Entah sudah berapa jam yang dihabiskan Yixing untuk bertahan dibawah Junmyeon, hingga akhirnya ia sudah tidak mampu lagi mendesah diantara butiran keringatnya. Berakhir dengan Junmyeon akhirnya memuntahkan spermanya dan membiarkan Yixing tidur disampingnya.

Junmyeon menyibakkan beberapa rambut yang terlihat basah akibat keringat Yixing, ia tidak menyangka kedatangan Yixing malam ini malah semakin membuat dirinya akan susah untuk berpisah dengan Yixing. Junmyeon hanya menggunakan celana panjangnya mengangkat Yixing, membawanya keluar melalui pintu kamarnya dan meletakkan Yixing ke kamarnya.

" Selamat tidur…" Ucap Junmyeon pelan kemudian meninggalkan Yixing sendiri.

….

Hanya tersisa lima belas menit dari panggilan Jeonghan yang sudah bergabung kembali dalam _playgroup_ menembak. Begitulah ungkapan Taeyong tentang kelas pengembalian kemampuan yang di ajarkan oleh Yixing ini. Jeonghan sudah sibuk mengatakan bahwa hari ini perkiraan cuaca akan turun hujan. Jadi mereka hanya punya sedikit waktu diluar sana. Jongin yang semula ingin membantah langsung dihadapkan oleh lima keajaiban yang dimiliki ponsel Jeonghan, mulai memaki mengapa Junmyeon memberikan kebebasan Jeonghan memilih peralatan elektronik yang Jongin pikir belum wajar dimiliki Jeonghan.

" Dia bukan bayi lagi." Ucap Junmyeon pelan menghindar untuk berjalan cepat karena di depan Yixing seperti memperlambat jalannya.

" Ayolah Jongin Hyung! Apa kaki mu sudah tidak mampu mendaki lebih cepat lagi?!." Teriak Jeonghan yang mulai kesal melihat Jongin lebih sibuk berdebat daripada berusaha untuk berjalan lebih cepat

" Hei! Bahkan aku bisa mendaki mu!." Balas Jongin kesal

" Apa?!." Teriak Kyungsoo membesarkan matanya

" Jaga bicaramu Jongin." Ucap Junmyeon

Jeonghan menjulurkan lidah merasa aman dibalik belaan Junmyeon dan cemburu Kyungsoo. Yixing tersenyum tawar melihat keakraban Jeonghan. Ada sedikit rasa iri yang dia rasakan. Ingin rasanya dia bertukar keadaan dengan Jeonghan walau Yixing sadar Junmyeon hanya menganggap Jeonghan sebagai pengganti adiknya. Sedangkan dirinya, orang yang semalam bersama Junmyeon tampak kini sedang dihindari oleh Junmyeon.

Taeyong merelungkan tanganya ke bahu Yixing, tersenyum mengejek karena wajah Yixing yang terlihat aneh diantara senyum palsunya.

" Kalau tidak mau tersenyum lebih baik simpan senyumanmu itu."

" Sopan sedikit, aku lebih tua darimu." Balas Yixing

" Jadi sekarang kau mau ku panggil Hyung? Atau gege?." Goda Taeyong

" Tidak keduanya." Yixing melepaskan relungan tangan Taeyong dan melanjutkan perjalanan.

" Hyung ah! Gege ah! Tunggu!." Teriak Taeyong manja

" Aku tidaak dengaaar!." Balas Yixing menutup kedua telinganya.

Junmyeon tanpa ekspresi apapun melihat kearah Yixing dan Taeyong. Junmyeon benci dengan perasaan hatinya, yang setengah ingin membiarkan Yixing pergi dan setengah lagi ingin mendekap Yixing kedalam pelukannya tanpa membiarkan seorangpun mendekati Yixing.

" Kuingatkan. Kalau kau menginginkan ada pertumpahan darah dirumah, aku ada di pihakmu." Ucap Jongin senang memandang Junmyeon dan Taeyong bergantian

" Tidak akan ada. Ayo kita harus berjalan cepat." Ucap Junmyeon

.

.

.

Hujan deras menguyur tubuh kecil yang berusaha lebih meringkuk diantara tumpukan kayu-kayu. Sepatunya sudah bercampur tanah dan air yang seperti berlomba untuk naik ke atas celananya. Tangan kanannya menekan pelan bagian bawah kanan perutnya. Rembesan darah beserta air hujan bercampur. Matanya mulai berkunang-kunang, apakah begini akhir kehidupannya. Diantara air hujan dan tumpukan kayu rongsok.

" Bersembunyi… Minseok?."

" Se… Sehun.."

Sehun bersiul pelan melihat wajah pucat dan rembesan darah Minseok.

" Fuii… Aku mulai berpikir apa kau lebih berguna ketika menjadi manusia ataupun menjadi bangkai?."

" Tidak pernah belajar dari hal kecil Sehun?. Kau masih sama seperti yang dulu." Bibir Minseok sudah mulai bergetar lemah

" Apa maksudmu?." Sehun mengeluarkan wajah dinginnya kembali

" Belajar dari semut Sehun. kau injak satu semut, kau pikir semut yang lain akan berhenti untuk berduka?. Mereka akan terus melanjutkan berjuangan sampai selesai."

" Haha menjelang kematianmu kau mengingat semut Minseok?." Ejek Sehun

" Aku tidak sepertimu yang hanya banyak berdrama. Drama lah penyakit komplikasimu. Iri dengan Junmyeon? Tidak mampu mengalahkan Jongin yang kekanak-kanakan? Atau tidak bisa dipercaya seperti Jongdae? Perlu kutambahkan drama percintaanmu antara Yixing. Bahkan yang ku dengar kau mulai jatuh cinta dengan kakak mu sendiri? ."

" Kau!." Sehun menarik kasar baju Minseok

Minseok tertawa pelan diantara sisa-sisa kehidupannya

" Bawa dia! Aku ingin menyiksanya di depan koloni-koloninya." Teriak Sehun entah kepada siapa.

Minseok menghembuskan napas lega, setidak nya dengan begini dia masih bisa hidup.

"Jongdae tolong aku…" Minseok membiarkan tubuh lemahnya diangkat oleh seseorang berpakaian hitam, matanya menutup. Selanjutnya entah bagaimana dia bertahan hidup didalam sarang musuh.

 **TBC**

 _ **Maaf kalau naena nya kurang greget aku udah mulai ga pinter nulis naena (memang dulu pinter ngeles aja lu thor) hehehe ^^**_

 _ **Makasih yang udah bacaa, follow n fav**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Sulay fanfiction Indonesia**

 **Flying White Unicorn**

 **Mirror Of Soul** **s**

 **(** The Killers Series)

 **Kim Junmyeon**

 **Zhang Yixing**

 **e)(o**

 **BxB**

 **Yaoi**

 **Many typo(s)**

 **Rate M**

 _Various hell gates are open, demon are pouring out of_

 _them, we need your help!_

...

Terang matahari yang masuk melalui jendela depan membiaskan cahaya yang perlahan-lahan menghangatkan tubuh laki-laki yang meringkuk diatas sofa. Taeyong merapatkan badannya meringkuk seperti bayi yang berharap ada sebuah tangan mengusap pipinya menina bobokannya. Perlahan ia merasa harapannya menjadi kenyataan, sebuah usapan ringan di pipinya membuatnya tidur lebih tenang.

 **Deg!**

Tanda peringatan mulai dari jantungnya hingga ke kepalanya, Taeyong menangkap tangan yang telah berani mengusap pipinya itu. Dengan cepat ia membuka matanya, melawan silau matahari untuk memandang wajah si pemilik tangan.

" Kau!."

" Haha aku menahan tawa selama kau tersenyum dibawah belaianku." Ucap laki-laki bergigi kecil.

" Jangan berani menyentuhku!." Ucap Taeyong penuh ancaman

" Jaga sikapmu! Jangan membentak pemilik rumah sementara kau hanya menumpang." Ucap sebuah suara di belakang sofa nya.

Taeyong duduk untuk memastikan si pemilik suara. Benar Junmyeon tengah meminum segelas air sementara matanya menatap sinis dirinya.

" Sudah-sudah jangan berkelahi. Aku hanya menggodamu saja. Cukup cepat juga responmu." Ucap Jeonghan meninggalkan Taeyong

" Jangan bermain-main dengannya. Kalau dia menyimpan pisau ketika tidur mungkin kau sudah bersimbah darah." Ucap Junmyeon memperingati Jeonghan.

" Tidak usah cemas Hyung. Baiklah aku akan pergi kuliah. Dan jangan menungguku makan malam karena aku akan pergi mengerjakan tugas nanti."

" Tugas atau kau akan pergi dengan laki-laki si penjaga kuburan itu?." Ucap Junmyeon lagi

" Ba-bagaimana hyung tahu?."

" Aku memang tidak pernah meninggalkan rumah ini. Tapi ketahuilah aku memiliki banyak mata di luar sana." Ucap Junmyeon kesal

" Hyung! Aku bukan anak kecil lagi. Biarkan aku sedikit bersenang-senang ne." Ucap Jeonghan merayu

" Tidak sampai jam sembilan malam."

" Hyung!."

" Atau kutembak kepala namja itu."

" Ne..Ne baiklah. Aku pergi." Ucap Jeonghan meninggalkan Junmyeon dan Taeyong yang masih cengok.

Kini tinggal mereka berdua, Taeyong dibuat semakin kikuk. Tidak ada orang yang turun dari atas ataupun suara-suara diantara mereka. Taeyong mencoba bangkit untuk merahi air minum.

" Kau sangat menyayanginya." Ucap Taeyong memulai percakapan

" Bukan urusanmu."

" Bahkan kau tidak suka dia bergaul dengan orang lain. Tapi kenapa kau membiarkan Yixing pergi lama dan kini berubah menjadi orang lain?." Tanya Taeyong lagi tidak peduli akan reaksi Junmyeon

" Sudah ku katakan bukan urusanmu. Berhentilah mencampuri urusan orang lain."

" Kau tidak tahu bagaimana Yixing selama kau tinggalkan. Dia hanya tahu berlatih dan menatap luar. Mungkin berharap kau datang menjemputnya dan membebaskannya."

" Kau yang sama sekali tidak tahu siapa Yixing!." Ucap Junmyeon mendekati Taeyong.

" Kurasa Yixing tidak suka hal seperti ini. Kau tahu dia ahli bukan semata-mata karena keinginannya. Mungkin bakat dari lahir atau sudah mendarah daging cocok untuk kasusnya. Tapi ketahuilah Junmyeon, di dalam dirinya sama sekali tidak ada ambisi seorang pembunuh." Ucap Taeyong

Tidak ada jawaban dari Junmyeon, Taeyong meninggalkannya untuk menjemput roti bakar yang perlahan bau nya mulai keluar dari ruang makan.

Apa yang dikatakan Taeyong mungkin benar adanya, bahkan Yixing sempat merasa bimbang untuk menembak _tiger_ , yang jelas-jelas akan membunuhnya. Entah darimana Yixing belajar semua ini, tapi tampaknya orang itu akan menjadi target selanjutnya Junmyeon karena berhasil mengubah sosok Yixing.

Jongin memejamkan matanya. Sakit kepalanya semakin menyiksa. Bukan karena pengaruh alkohol tadi malam yang telah habis dia teguk ataupun pengaruh cara bangun Kyungsoo yang tampak marah karena dirinya lebih mementingkan minuman daripada malam penuh kesadaran dan desahan bersama Kyungsoo. Perasaan tidak enak daritadi malam hingga sekarang yang menjalar dari dalam tubuhnya.

" Apa kau sakit?." Tanya Yixing memegang badan Jongin

" Tidak." Jawab Jongin pelan

" Badanmu sedikit panas." Ucap Yixing

" Mungkin itu pertanda bagus." Ucap Taeyong santai sambil memakan rotinya.

" Apa maksudmu bocah? Apa kau berharap aku akan mati?." Tanya Jongin emosi

" Oh tenanglah. Kau tidak akan mati karena sakit kepala. Kurasa ini salah satu proses kalian." Ucap Taeyong meminum habis jus orange nya.

" Taeyong sudah jangan lanjutkan." Ucap Yixing kembali menyumpal roti ke atas piring Taeyong berharap dia diam.

" Apa kalian semua tidak pernah dengar?." Tanya Taeyong serius

" Dengar apa? Jelaskan jangan berbelit seperti ini." Ucap Jongin tambah emosi

" Karena kalian bertiga ini seperti bangkit dari kematian. Baik itu sengaja ataupun tidak. Tentu suatu saat nanti semua sistem syaraf kalian akan mengalami perkembangan liminalitas untuk imortalitas kalian." Ucap Taeyong

Semua orang yang mengelilingi meja makan mendadak menghentikan makan mereka, semua menatap Taeyong bahkan Junmyeon ikut memandang namja berambut abu-abu itu dengan penasaran.

" Bisa kau jelaskan apa itu liminalitas, imortalitas, kriminalitas!." Ucap Jongin semakin emosi

" Tenang-tenang itu suatu keadaan yang wajar. Liminalitas itu seperti ambang antara kesadaran dan kemampuan sensorik. Jadi karena kalian sempat menemui ajal tentu saja tubuh kalian tidak serta merta bekerja seperti semula. Dan imortalitas itu kondisi atau kemampuan kalian untuk bertahan hidup. Jadi kurasa tubuh kalian mulai menerima kembali segala keahlian yang dimiliki kalian dulu." Ucap Taeyong

" Dengan cara Jongin sakit kepala?." Tanya Jongdae mulai penasaran

" Kurasa itu hanya tahap awal. Tahap berikutnya lebih menyakitkan." Ucap Taeyong

" Seperti apa?." Tanya Kyungsoo khawatir

" Dia akan mengalami panas tinggi kemungkinan sampai mimisan ataupun pingsan jika dia tidak tahan. Lalu mungkin hilang kesadaran untuk beberapa hari." Ucap Taeyong

" Kita sama sekali tidak membutuhkan waktu untuk hilang kesadaran selama berhari-hari." Ucap Junmyeon menolak perkataan Taeyong

" Tidak ada obat untuk itu. Hanya butuh proses dan waktu." Ucap Taeyong

" Apa kau dukun?." Tanya Kyungsoo _blank_

" Tidak-tidak. Aku tahu er..karena...er..."

" Karena dia fans _triple_ Kim." Ucap Yixing yang akhirnya berbicara

" Dia apa?." Tanya Jongin lagi

" Ya Jongin dia adalah salah satu fans kalian. Kalau saja di luar sana ada salah satu fansite _triple_ kim sudah pasti _owner_ nya siapa." Ucap Yixing menunjuk Taeyong

Taeyong tertawa hambar, memamerkan deretan giginya yang putih.

" Aku mau berbaring saja. Kurasa badanku semakin tidak enak. Dan kau habiskan saja jus _orange_ ku. Aku tidak suka membuang-buang makanan." Ucap Jongin meninggalkan meja makan.

Taeyong menatap cerah Jongin yang pergi meninggalkan meja makan. Tawaran menghabiskan jus _orange_ Jongin dinilai sama dengan salam persahabatan.

" Tapi kenapa hanya Jongin saja yang mengalami proses itu?." Tanya Jongdae lagi bersemangat

" Latihan, kurasa itu salah satu kenapa sistem motoriknya mulai mengingat skill nya dahulu dan..."

" Dan apa?." Tanya Jongdae lagi.

" Apa semalam dia memakan atau meminum sesuatu?." Tanya Taeyong

" Ne. Dia menegak setengah botol vodka." Ucap Kyungsoo

" Nah itu dia. Kurasa itu salah satu pemicunya." Ucap Taeyong.

" Apa kau pasti dengan ini?." Tanya Junmyeon hati-hati

" Aku tidak bisa menjamin. Karena hal seperti ini baru kalian saja yang mengalaminya." Ucap Taeyong jujur

Junmyeon melihat mata Taeyong yang tidak ada niat satupun.

" Kyung. Apa masih ada persediaan vodka di ruangan bawah?." Tanya Junmyeon

" Masih kurasa masih ada."

" Bawakan dua botol untukku dan Jongdae."

Kyungsoo mengangguk dan turun ke _basement_ untuk mengambil minuman

" Tapi bukannya Jongin hanya meminum setengah?." Ucap Yixing panik

" Kita tidak punya waktu lagi. Apalagi jika itu harus membuat kami hilang kesadaran." Ucap Junmyeon

" Tapi apa ini akan berhasil? Apa tidak cukup dengan latihan saja?." Tanya Yixing semakin panik

" Tenanglah Yixing. Kami akan baik-baik saja." Ucap Junmyeon

" Aku hanya tidak mau kehilanganmu untuk kedua kalinya Jun." Ucap Yixing gagal menahan tangisnya

" Dan aku tidak bisa terus membiarkan musuh semakin mendekat tanpa mampu untuk menyerang mereka." Ucap Junmyeon tegas

" Ini." Ucap Kyungsoo kembali dengan dua botol vodka ditangannya.

" _Cheers_."

Junmyeon dan Jongdae menegak habis minuman beralkohol tinggi itu. Tidak ada alasan yang lebih baik dibanding ponsel Minseok yang tidak bisa dihubungi oleh Jongdae. Mereka harus cepat menyusun rencana dan skill mereka.

.

.

.

Tepat pukul sembilan Jeonghan masuk ke dalam rumah yang sepi, sepertinya semua telah terlelap lebih awal. Jeonghan mengintip pria yang biasa tidur di sofa, tidak ada. Tapi dirinya sendiri juga tidak berani untuk masuk kesatu persatu kamar _triple_ Kim untuk memastikan mereka ada dirumah ataupun tidak. _Triple_ Kim tidak suka jika ada orang yang mengusik kamar mereka. Jeonghan memilih untuk naik ke kamarnya dan istirahat.

Disetiap kamar _triple_ Kim kini terdapat masing-masing penghuni tambahan. Kyungsoo yang menjaga Jongin yang kini terlelap tidur ataupun hilang kesadaran. Kyungsoo sendiri tidak berani memastikannya. Di kamar Jongdae, Taeyong berusaha menstabilkan detak jantung Jongdae karena pengaruh alkohol yang tinggi masuk ke dalam tubuhnya dalam jumlah besar. Bisa dipastikan jika Jongdae lewat malam ini maka keesokan pagi harinya jasadnya lah yang menemani. Sementara di kamar Junmyeon, Yixing tidak berhenti mengompres tubuh panas Junmyeon. Junmyeon tidak terlelap seperti kedua Kim lainnya, dia seperti tengah berperang dengan tubuhnya sendiri. Terus membuat tubuhnya tersentak dalam tidur Yixing yang mengawasinya semakin panik. Yixing memeluk tubuh panas Junmyeon yang seperti terbakar. Berharap pelukannya dapat membuat Junmyeon tenang.

" Bertahanlah.. Kumohon bertahanlah." Harap Yixing

Pagi hari terasa sangat lama. Yixing, Taeyong dan Kyungsoo sudah tertidur di tepian kasur masing-masing kamar. Kelelahan menjaga nyawa ketiga Kim membuat mereka akhirnya terlelap. Kyungsoo menjadi orang yang pertama bangun di antara mereka. Melihat tempat tidur Jongin yang sudah kosong. Dengan panik Kyungsoo membuka kamar mandi yang terdapat di dalam kamar mereka. Tidak ada Jongin yang tergeletak tidak berdaya.

" Jongin!."

Kyungsoo mengedor kamar Junmyeon, Yixing yang langsung bangun menyadari bahwa Junmyeon tidak berada di kamarnya lagi. Yixing membuka pintu melihat Kyungsoo yang panik.

" Junmyeon hilang?." Tanya Kyungsoo

" Ne. Jongin?."

Kyungsoo menarik tangan Yixing menuju kamar satu lagi, kamar Jongdae.

" Taeyong! Bukaaa…"

" Aku tidak tahu! Aku hanya tidur sebentar! Tapi… dia hilang." Ucap Taeyong begitu pintu terbuka

" Kemana mereka Yixing?!. Mereka sedang sekarat!." Ucap Kyungsoo panik.

" Taeyong! Apa kau memiliki petunjuk?!." Tanya Yixing

" Mereka…Mereka… Mungkin kekuatan mereka telah kembali atau bisa juga tubuh mereka semakin menolaknya. Mungkin udara hangat pagi hari membuat tubuh mereka semakin terbakar sehingga…."

" Sehingga?." Tuntut Kyungsoo

" Ayo kita ke arah bukit!." Ucap Yixing berlari keluar

" Untuk apa?." Tanya Kyungsoo menyusul

" Apa kau memiliki petunjuk soal mereka?." Tanya Taeyong

" Aku hanya bisa menebaknya saja. Mungkin tebakan ku benar." Ucap Yixing

" Kemana mereka? Yixing! Berhenti dan jelaskanlah!." Tarik Kyungsoo

" Argh Kyung!. Aku hanya menyimpulkan mereka akan pergi kehutan untuk mendinginkan tubuh mereka. Setidaknya hanya di bukit itu jarak terdekat dari rumah ini yang memiliki sungai."

" Aku hanya takut Jongin pergi meninggalkanku lagi." Ucap Kyungsoo lemah

" Kau tidak sendiri Kyung. Aku juga takut dengan kenyataan itu. Kita tidak boleh kehilangan mereka lagi apapun taruhannya." Ucap Yixing

Taeyong yang mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka hanya terdiam, sungguh dia sangat iri dengan _triple_ Kim. Jika dahulu hanya kehebatan mereka saja yang sampai ketelinga nya dan membuat dirinya termotivasi. Kini _triple_ Kim memiliki lebih dari sekedar kekuataan fisik mereka. Orang-orang yang terus menemani dan setia kepada merekalah sumber terbesar kekuataan mereka.

.

.

Yixing berlari di ikuti Taeyong dan Kyungsoo hingga mereka sampai ke pinggiran sungai. Disana dulu Junmyeon pernah membawa Yixing untuk mengajarkannya berlatih. Tidak ada tanda-tanda adanya orang selain mereka. Hanya ada suara air yang mengalir, kepakan sayao burung-burung yang lewat dan suara hewan lain menemani mereka. Kyungsoo semakin putus asa.

" Dimana mereka?." Tanya Kyungsoo

" I-itu?." Tunjuk Taeyong tidak percaya

Yixing dan Kyungsoo mengikuti arah telunjuk Taeyong yang berpusat ke arah sungai. Tidak ada orang, Yixing memajukan badannya dan melihat lebih jelas. Di dalam air terdapat tiga sosok manusia yang sedang membenamkan tubuh mereka.

" Apa yang mereka lakukan! Apa mereka mau bunuh diri! Ayo angkat mereka." Yixing berteriak entah kepada siapa.

Yixing, Kyungsoo dan Taeyong langsung menceburkan diri mereka. Sungai yang semakin mereka masukin semakin dalam hingga memungkinkan mereka untuk menyelam. Yixing menarik Jongin untuk diserahkan kepada Kyungsoo yang masih dibelakangnya. Taeyong menarik Jongdae. Yixing kembali menyelam lebih agak dalam untuk menjangkau tubuh Junmyeon. Yixing menarik apapun tubuh Junmyeon yang tergapai oleh tangan kecilnya. Membawa Junmyeon untuk semakin menepi. Beruntung aliran air tidak sedang deras. Sehingga dia tidak perlu terlalu kesulitan membawa tubuh Junmyeon.

Jonginlah orang yang pertama kali sadar setelah Kyungsoo menumbuk keras dadanya. Jongdae sedikit menjauh dari Taeyong yang kini basah seluruh tubuhnya. Junmyeon yang terakhir sadar kini masih batuk-batuk di samping Yixing.

" Kalau kalian tidak memiliki insang jangan coba-coba lagi merendamkan tubuh kalian seperti itu!." Ucap Yixing terengah-engah.

" Apa yang kau rasakan sekarang?." Tanya Taeyong pada Jongdae

" Rasa terbakar sudah hilang. Kini tubuhku sedikit lebih bugar." Ucap Jongdae

" Kita coba saja dengan latihan." Ucap Jongin

" Tapi kalian baru saja sembuh setelah semalam demam kan." Ucap Kyungsoo

" Tidak ada waktu lagi Kyung." Ucap Junmyeon menyetujui rencana Jongin.

" Baiklah. Aku akan meminta Jeonghan membawa peralatan latihan kita ke atas bukit. Taeyong kau pulanglah dan bantu dia membawa semua nya." Ucap Yixing

" Baiklah. Kita akan berjumpa di atas bukit." Ucap Taeyong bersemangat.

.

Jongin terus meyakinkan Kyungsoo bahwa dirinya sudah tidak sakit lagi. Ia juga menceritakan bagaimana mereka bisa sampai berada dasar sungai. Begitu sinar matahari masuk ke dalam kamar mereka, tubuh serta kepala terasa panas. Udara di dalam kamar semakin membuat mereka membara. Selanjutnya Jongin hanya mengingat bagaimana dirinya lari hingga ke sungai dengan telanjang kaki. Sampai di sungai dia sudah menemukan Junmyeon yang terlebih dahulu menceburkan dirinya ke dalam dasar sungai. Begitu juga Jongdae yang kemudian menyusul untuk merendamkan tubuhnya ke dalam air.

" Aku sangat berterimakasih kalian datang ke sungai dan menolong kami." Ucap Jongdae

" Kami benar-benar tidak sadar sudah berapa lama kami di dalam sana." Ucap Jongin

" Mungkin itu yang membuat banyak kasus seperti ini berakhir kematian." Ucap Taeyong yang baru saja tiba dengan Jeonghan

" Kau! Mengapa tidak memberitahukan kami soal itu!." Ucap Kyungsoo emosi

" Ya-ya kan sudah kubilang ini adalah pengalaman pertamaku tentang hal seperti ini. Aku hanya biasa membacanya saja." Ucap Taeyong membela diri

" Sudah yang terpenting kita semua selamat. Yixing terimakasih atas inisiatif mu membawa mereka ke sungai." Ucap Junmyeon

" Aku tidak mungkin membiarkanmu kenapa-napa Junmyeon. Walau aku harus mencarimu hingga ke dasar lautan." Ucap Yixing

" Aku berjanji ini terakhirnya kau mengkhawatirkanku." Ucap Junmyeon kemudian mengambil senjatanya dan menjauh dari Yixing.

Jeonghan mendekati Yixing, menatap iba laki-laki yang pernah ditaksirnya dahulu. Andai saja dia bisa membuat Hyung nya itu sadar bahwa dirinyalah yang tidak bisa hidup tanpa Yixing mungkin keadaan mereka akan membaik.

" Sudah sabar saja. Jangan terlalu diberi hati. Kalau aku jadi kau mungkin sudah ku tinggalkan saja hyung ku itu. Cari yang baru di luar sana lebih banyak namja keren yang menantimu." Ucap Jeonghan kuat-kuat berharap Junmyeon mendengarnya.

" Tidak apa Jeonghan. Aku juga tidak akan lama berada disini." Ucap Yixing

Kyungsoo mendekati Yixing dan menatapnya berharap Yixing hanya bercanda dengan perkataannya.

" Tidak Kyung. Ini adalah perjanjianku bersama Junmyeon. Dia menginginkan aku pergi darinya." Ucap Yixing.

" Percayalah Yixing. Tidak ada satu hal pun yang Junmyeon butuhkan selain kehadiran dirimu. Aku tidak tahu apa masalahnya hingga dia membuat hubungan kalian seperti ini. Tapi kurasa, Junmyeon memiliki alasan mengapa dia menjauhi mu." Ucap Jongdae

" Aku mengerti." Ucap Yixing

 **Dor!**

Semua mata tertuju pada arah letusan, Junmyeon menatap lurus kedepan dengan senjatanya yang tampak berasap.

" Kurasa aku menembak satu si pencuri dengar." Ucap Junmyeon

" Kau-kau membunuh manusia?." Tanya Jongin.

" Kurasa aku hanya menembak kaki kanannya." Ucap Junmyeon

Jongin dan Jongdae langsung berlari menuju arah tembakan Junmyeon. Berharap mereka menemukan siapapun yang di deskripsikan Junmyeon dari jauh itu.

Yixing berlari menuju Junmyeon, menatap ngeri laki-laki tanpa ekspresi yang menatap ke arah hutan. Yixing melihat wajah Junmyeon, dialah Junmyeon yang ditemu Yixing bertahun-tahun lalu di pemakaman. Mata yang sama dingin dan penuh kehati-hatian.

Junmyeon telah kembali seperti semula.

" Kau! Mengapa kau menembak manusia?!." Tanya Yixing

" Kurasa aku latihan bukan untuk berburu hewan Yixing." Ucap Junmyeon

" Tapi! Tapi ini masih _season_ latihanku. Seharusnya kau harus mengatakan apapun yang kau lihat melalui perasaanmu!."

" Yixing kenapa kau marah?. Junmyeon hanya menembak orang yang memata-matai kita." Ucap Taeyong

" Ucapkan itu lagi jika Junmyeon menembak ketika hari kau datang. Kau bukan dikenali mereka! Tentu jika semua keahlian Junmyeon telah kembali mungkin kau sekarang sudah berada di bawah tanah Taeyong!." Ucap Yixing

" Bukan seperti itu. Tapi bisa jadi yang ditembak Junmyeon adalah musuh Yixing." Ucap Jeonghan ikut-ikutan.

" Sudah hentikan. Yixing hanya tidak mau aku kembali membunuh manusia. Itu kan maksudmu?." Ucap Junmyeon tajam

Yixing memandang Junmyeon, matanya memandang bola mata Junmyeon yang kelam.

" Aku mungkin tidak akan pernah bisa berhenti membunuh Yixing. Ini adalah duniaku." Ucap Junmyeon

Yixing tidak menjawab, bibirnya terasa kelu dan air matanya sudah menumpuk di rongga matanya. Yixing menahan untuk tidak meneteskannya.

" Lihat itu mereka!." Ucap Kyungsoo menunjuk Jongin dan Jongdae yang kembali membawa satu orang yang tampak seperti kesakitan dan pucat.

 **Bruk!**

" Siapa kau?." Tanya Jongdae mengacungkan senjatanya ke pelipis si pencuri dengar

" A-Apa peduliku mengatakan siapa sebenarnya." Balasnya

" Tampaknya dia belum banyak belajar." Ucap Jongin menekan kaki yang ditembak Junmyeon

" Arrgh! Angkat kakimu dari kakiku bangsat!."

" Kalau kau masih mau nyawamu tidak di permainkan. Jawab pertanyaan kami." Ucap Junmyeon mengarahkan senjatanya kembali ke tengah tulang hidung.

" Ba-baiklah!. Kalian memang bangsat _triple_ Kim!. Aku..Aku Mingyu. Arrgh!."

Jongin semakin menekan kakinya.

" Aku jujur! Namaku Mingyu!."

" Mau kau Mingyu atau Monggu sekalipun aku tidak peduli! Yang kami tanyakan siapa kau?!." Ucap Jongin keras

" A-aku mata-mata kalian. Aku anak buah Sehun!."

Jongin melepaskan kakinya dari kaki berdarah Mingyu. Matanya langsung menatap Junmyeon untuk meminta petunjuk.

" Sudah berapa lama kau memata-matai kami?." Tanya Junmyeon

" Sudah cukup lama. Sejak si pemuda abu-abu itu datang." Ucap Mingyu menunju Taeyong

" Kau kenal dia?." Emosi Jongin

" Hei bangsat! Aku tidak mengenainya!." Ucap Taeyong emosi

" Aku tanya dia bukan kau." Ucap Jongin

" Tidak. Aku hanya mengikutinya setelah dia bercerita dengan bartender bahwa dia akan bertemu dengan tiga legenda. Aku menduga itu kalian dan tebakanku benar." Ucap Mingyu

" Lalu sudah berapa informasi yang kau berikan kepada Sehun?." Tanya Jongdae

" Semuanya. Semuanya setiap hari kalian latihan. Latihan yang buruk dan emosi yang tidak stabil. Kalian adalah terburuk yang pernah aku jumpai."

" Jaga bicaramu bocah!." Ucap Jongin

" Kita apakan dia?." Tanya Jongdae kepada Junmyeon

" Dia mempunyai mulut pasti dia akan bercerita tentang kepulihan kekuatan kita. Lebih baik kita bunuh dan bakar mayatnya." Ucap Jongin bersemangat.

Yixing, Kyungsoo dan Jeonghan menatap ngeri rencana Jongin.

" Bawa dia kerumah!. Kita akan menahannya hidup-hidup." Ucap Junmyeon

" Apa?!."

" Tidak! Ini tidak akan aman membawa dia ke zona kita!." Ucap Jongin

" Keputusan ku Jongin. Aku tidak meminta saran darimu." Ucap Junmyeon

" Te-terimakasih." Ucap Mingyu

Junmyeon berjalan ke bawah tampaknya rencana latihan mereka batal.

" Tunggu!." Ucap Mingyu

Junmyeon menghentikan langkahnya menatap malas tawanannya yang sudah diseret Jongin.

" Aku tidak tahu. Tapi apa kalian memiliki rekan bermata kucing?." Tanya Mingyu

" Minseok?!." Ucap Jongdae

" Aku tidak tahu namanya. Hanya saja dia sudah menjadi tawanan Sehun sekarang." Ucap Mingyu kemudian pingsan akibat darah yang terus mengalir dari kakinya.

" Astaga dia bisa mati kehabisan darah!. Ayo bawa dia ke rumah. Hanya dia yang bisa membawa kita ke markas Sehun." Ucap Yixing

Mau tidak mau _triple_ Kim menyetujui perkataan Yixing. Jongin mulai membawa Mingyu dengan penuh kemanusiaan dibantu oleh Taeyong. Junmyeon dan Jongdae langsung berbicara pelan tentang rencana penyerangan dan pembebasan Minseok. Yixing sekarang menjadi si pencuri dengar, berharap dirinya di ikut sertakan dalam rencana itu.

 **TBC**

 ***JANGAN LUPA REVIEW KAKA^^***


	7. Chapter 7

**Sulay Fanfiction Indonesia**

 **Flying White Unicorn**

 **Mirror Of Souls**

(The Killers Series)

 **Kim Junmyeon**

 **Zhang Yixing**

 **e)(o**

 **BxB**

 **Yaoi**

 **Many Typo(s)**

 **Rate M**

 _Various hell gates are open, demons are pouring out of them, we need your help!_

… _.._

Dinginnya ruangan bercampur bau amis darah yang menguak keluar memenuhi ruangan kecil berlantai semen. Satu-satunya jalan masuk udara hanya pintu beton berwarna tanah yang kini ketat menutup si sandera di dalam sana. Tawanan yang hanya memakai celana panjang, setengah kainnya tertutup oleh bercak darah. Tidak ada yang peduli bahkan serangga di dalam ruangan itu pun tampak enggan untuk naik ke atas tubuhnya.

Byuur

Mingyu si tawananan membuka matanya. Tidak ada cahaya masuk kedalam ruangan. Dia mulai menerka-nerka waktu. Si penyiram tampak asyik dengan rokok di sudut bibirnya. Walau tidak terlihat, tawanan yakin si penyiram tampak kesenangan dengan kondisinya.

" Akhirnya kau bangun juga." Mingyu memiringkan tubuhnya untuk melihat kondisi tubuhnya lebih jauh. Kakinya masih sakit tapi terlihat yang mengurungnya memberi pengobatan terbaik mereka kepadanya.

" Sekarang jelaskan apa maksudmu memata-matai kami." Si penyiram memajukan wajahnya membuatnya terlihat. Ada beberapa kesamaan antara mereka. Mingyu mengenalinya sebagai Kim Jongin, si pemain makanan.

" Sudah kujelaskan sebelum aku hilang kesadaran. Kalau kau membutuhkan siaran ulang karena kedunguanmu itu aku tidak bisa menjelaskannya kembali."

" Keparat!." Tumbukan demi tumbukan Jongin berikan kepada si sandera. Tidak ada balasan ataupun perlawananan. Mingyu diam menerima caci maki dan hantaman Jongin.

Creek

" Astaga! Jongin kau bisa membunuhnya. Lepas ayo lepas!." Perlahan cahaya mulai masuk mengisi ruangan itu. Mingyu sempat melihat dua orang tambahan masuk ke dalam ruangan dirinya. Satunya dia kenal bernama Kim Junmyeon dan satunya lagi laki-laki yang tampak mengajarkan _triple_ Kim. Mingyu sendiri tidak tahu untuk apa mereka masuk ke dalam sel kecilnya ini entah untuk memukulinya juga ataupun sekedar menyelamatkan dirinya.

" Jongin control emosimu." Mingyu tahu dirinya aman, apapun yang dikatakan Junmyeon akan selalu dipatuhi oleh kedua Kim lainnya.

" Kau Mingyu? Mata-mata Sehun?." Tanya si pria yang paling terlihat lembut diruangan itu.

" Iya."

" Sebelum kau pingsan kau mengatakan bahwa seorang kawanan kami di sandera oleh Sehun." Mingyu kembali membawa dirinya dalam posisi miring. Sibuk memikirkan apa yang akan diucapkannya di dalam sini. Mungkin dia tidak akan pernah keluar dari ruangan ini jika dia mengatakan sesuatu ataupun tidak. Tapi memang tujuan awal dia mengatakan sedikit pemberitahuan itu sebagai jaminan nyawanya.

" Ya, aku tidak tahu dia kawanan kalian atau bukan. Aku hanya tahu matanya seperti kucing dan rambutnya berwarna abu-abu gelap."

" Ya dia kawanan kami. Sekarang mau kau tunjukkan dimana Sehun menyanderanya kepada kami?." Mingyu tertawa. Si penanya menoleh ke kiri dan kanan putus asa. Jongin maju kedepan mencengkram leher Mingyu. Membuat tawanya berhenti.

" Tunjukkan atau ku cabut lehermu." Ancam Jongin

" Jongin letakkan dia!." Mohon si penanya

" Yixing! Aku tidak tahu kau! Tapi menurutku cara lembutmu tidak akan berhasil kepadanya." Ucap Jongin semakin mencengkram leher Mingyu

" Jongin turunkan dia." Perintah Junmyeon

" Sial!." Suara deguman memenuhi ruangan ketika Mingyu dengan tidak elitnya tercampak dibawah kaki Junmyeon.

" Aku dan kedua Kim lain sebenarnya tidak terlalu membutuhkanmu. Kami bisa mencari dimana pun Sehun bersembunyi. Anggap saja kedatanganku hari ini kedalam sel mu ini adalah kesempatan seumur hidupmu untuk menjadi berguna. Terserah kau mau terima ataupun tidak." Ucap Junmyeon pelan

" Aku mengajukan kompensasi!." Teriak Mingyu

" Sebutkan!." Jawab Yixing si penanya lembut

Mingyu melirik sedikit bekas lukanya kemudian memandangi ketiga orang di dalam sel nya. Menimbang perkataan yang seharusnya diucapkannya.

" Aku yang akan mengantarkan kalian kesana." Ucap Mingyu

" Biar ku bunuh saja brengsek ini." Ucap Jongin bersiap maju

" Jangan Jongin. Ayolah persyaratannya tidak susah. Lagipula kita tidak ada waktu lagi. Bagaimana jika Minseok sama sekaratnya dengan dia?." Ucap Yixing kepada Junmyeon

" Baik. Tapi jika kau menjebak kami. Nyawamu sebagai resikonya." Ucap Junmyeon

" Tentu-tentu." Ketiga orang tadi pergi meninggalkan ruangan berbau amis darah itu. tambahan lagi darah yang keluar dari wajah Mingyu akibat tumbukkan dari Jongin.

Mingyu memandangi bekas cahaya masuk dari balik ruangannya. Berharap keputusannya tidak akan salah. Dia tidak mungkin mempercayai _triple_ Kim akan membebaskannya setelah dia memberitahu dimana Sehun bersembunyi. Dengan pergi bersama dari tempat ini mungkin lebih memberinya sedikit harapan walaupun mengkhianati Sehun dengan apa yang akan dia lakukan juga tidak akan memberinya kesempatan hidup lebih banyak.

" Cepatlah kakiku. Aku tidak punya waktu untuk menunggumu sembuh kembali." Gumam Mingyu.

.

.

.

Yixing mengikuti langkah pria di depannya. Tidak ada pembicaraan apapun darinya semenjak mereka keluar dari dalam sel gelap tempat tawanan mereka berada. Jongin segera memisahkan diri begitu melihat Jongdae yang membawa senjata api menuju bukit.

" Bagaimana?." Tanya Jongdae melihat rombongan naik ke lantai atas

" Tidak buruk." Jawab Junmyeon mengambil segelas minuman dan mengcheers kan ke Jongdae berusaha menenangkannya.

" Apa kau percaya dengan perkataannya?." Tanya Jongin menunggu Junmyeon menegak habis minuman dalam gelasnya. Junmyeon menatap Jongin dan mengangguk.

" Kalau dia bohong kau punya leher yang harus di patahkan nanti." Ucap Junmyeon

" Kalian mau latihan lagi?." Jongin mengangguk di ikuti Jongdae yang hanya mengangkat kedua alis matanya. Junmyeon melihat kedua saudara angkatnya pergi menuju bukit.

" Kau tidak latihan juga?." Tanya Yixing lagi

" Aku mau kita bicara." Yixing tahu dia salah terus mengikuti Junmyeon. Tapi tidak ada jalan untuk melarikan diri.

" Tentang apa?." Tanya Yixing seakan tidak tahu kemana arah pembicaraan Junmyeon

" Aku kira kita sudah saling mencapai tujuan kita. Kau sudah melatih kami sampai kekuatan kami kembali. Ku harap kau tidak melupakan janjimu…"

" Untuk pergi dari kalian." Sambung Yixing hambar. Junmyeon mengangguk tanpa ekspresi.

" Ya Yixing."

" Minseok adalah sahabatku juga. Bagaimana aku bersikap pura-pura tidak tahu apa yang terjadi degannya dengan berdiam diri saja?." Junmyeon mengeratkan pegangan gelasnya.

" Kau dan kami berbeda Yixing. Terlepas dari siapa kau, tetap kau terlahir bukan menjadi pembunuh."

" Tidak ada satu manusia pun di dunia ini yang terlahir sebagai pembunuh Junmyeon. Perjalanan hidup yang membuat kalian seperti ini."

" Tepati saja janjimu."

" Apa memang kau menginginkan aku pergi?." Tanya Yixing lagi menatap Junmyeon yang masih menatapnya tanpa ekspresi apapun.

Tidak ada jawaban dari Junmyeon yang menyesal telah mengosongkan gelasnya tadi. Kini dia terjebak dalam tatapan dalam Yixing yang memaksanya untuk mencumbunya.

" Apa kau yakin Junmyeon dengan membiarkan aku pergi?." Tanya Yixing lagi mendekatkan dirinya ke Junmyeon

Junmyeon menarik pinggang Yixing, sedikit tersentak kaget Yixing berusaha tidak melepas kontak matanya dengan Junmyeon. Masih tidak ada jawaban apapun dari Junmyeon. Yang ada hanya kecupan di bibir Yixing yang lembut dan manis. Yixing melepaskan napas leganya.

Tak jauh dari mereka berdua yang masih asyik saling menyatukan bibir. Taeyong melihat dan menundukkan matanya kebawah. Terasa sedikit sakit dan sedikit bahagia untuk Yixing. Melihat Yixing selama pelatihan sama seperti mengikuti kesedihan perjalanan cintanya. Perasaan itu juga yang terkadang membuat dirinya ingin menunjukkan kepada Yixing kebahagiaan lainnya yang bisa dia capai. Jeonghan yang baru saja memangkas pendek rambutnya turun mendekati Taeyong tidak ingin menganggu Junmyeon dan Yixing.

" Akhirnya hyungku mengikuti hatinya." Ucap Jeonghan

" Kau selalu mengagetkanku." Taeyong menjauhi Jeonghan menuju keluar.

" Jadi apa kau akan tetap berada di rumah ini? Kita bisa menjadi saudara kalau kau mau." Tawar Jeonghan mengikuti Taeyong

" Entahlah. Aku tidak biasa menetap kecuali di tempat pelatihan kami. Berdiam diri di satu tempat membuatku aneh."

" Lalu apa tujuanmu mengikuti Yixing? Aku sedikit aneh jika alasannya karena kau mengagumi triple Kim. Ketahuilah aku bersama mereka semenjak sekolah dahulu. Fans? Bukan hal baru untuk mereka. Namun kau beda, kau seperti mendalami mereka."

" Mengapa kau mengambil kesimpulan seperti itu?."

" Kyungsoo hyung menceritakan semuanya kepadaku. Tentang kau lah penemu cara mereka mengembalikan kekuatan mereka. Dan tidak lama Minseok Hyung ketahuan sedang menjadi sandera Sehun."

" Jongin yang memulainya. Dia yang meminum vodka tiada henti." Taeyong menghindar Jeonghan tapi tangannya ditahan oleh Jeonghan.

" Kau bisa mencoba membuat semua terlihat serba kebetulan saja. Tapi tidak kepadaku. Aku mempunyai feeling yang kuat, dan feelingku mengatakan bahwa kau mengetahui banyak dari apa yang kami ketahui."

" Jadi kau mencurigaiku?." Tanya Taeyong serius

Jeonghan menggeleng.

" Aku tidak akan menawarkan persaudaraan kepada lawan. Aku tahu kau berada di pihak kami. Namun siapa kau tampaknya masih belum ingin berterus terang kepada kami semua." Ucap Jeonghan melepaskan cengkraman tangannya. Taeyong pergi meninggalkan Jeonghan dengan berjalan kaki. Semakin menjauh meninggalkan kediaman Kim.

.

.

.

Sinar bulan memantulkan wajah Mingyu yang menahan sakit di kakinya. Lukanya memang tidak mematikan, namun Junmyeon berhasil membuat tembakannya tidak dapat sembuh secepatnya. Keakurat mengenai otot utama dari kakinya. Udara malam kali ini tampaknya menjadi udara tersegar untuk dirinya.

" Kita pergi sekarang." Jongdae mengangguk setuju. Keinginannya untuk memastikan keadaan Minseok dan membebaskannya adalah yang utama saat ini.

" Aku akan ikut, mau kau setuju ataupun tidak." Ucap Yixing langsung naik ke atas mobil disebelah Junmyeon.

Junmyeon menghela napas, dia tahu keingian Yixing tidak mungkin untuk di tolak. Tangannya menghidupkan stir dan meminta Jongin dan Jongdae yang membawa si sandera berjalan duluan di depannya. Kedua mobil sport mahal itu jalan beriringan menuju sebuah tempat yang Mingyu tunjukkan.

.

.

Mobil hitam Jongin berhenti disebuah jalan dengan semak belukar di kanan kirinya. Tidak ada cahaya selain penerangan lampu jalan yang redup cahayanya serta satu cahaya terjauh yang kini sedang menjadi titik teropong Jongdae. Junmyeon menunggu dengan sabar di dalam mobil menanti salah satu dari Jongin dan Jongdae memberikan penjelasan.

" Kenapa kita berhenti?." Junmyeon tidak melayani pertanyaan Yixing. Sebagai gantinya tangannya menggengam Yixing berusaha menenangkan.

Jongin menunggu penglihatan Jongdae melalui teropongnya. Mingyu yang masih meringkuk di kursi belakang hanya berusaha diam. Sebelum sampai disini Jongin sudah memperingatinya soal dirinya yang senang menembaki manusia. Mingyu menganggap perkataan Jongin sebagai ancaman untuk dirinya.

" Entahlah, aku tidak melihat apapun." Ucap Jongdae.

Jongin menarik teropong Jongdae, kesal karena udara malam yang dingin juga bau darah yang masih terus dikeluarkan Mingyu mengisi mobilnya. Sesuai dengan yang di ucapkan Jongdae tidak ada satu objek pun yang pantas menjadi pusat perhatian mereka. Jongin hanya melihat remang-remang cahaya yang terbias dari lampu penerangan sebuah rumah.

" Jadi apa yang kita lakukan sekarang?." Jongin melemparkan teropongnya kea rah Mingyu.

" Junmyeon pasti tetap ingin masuk ke dalam, begitu juga aku." Ucap Jongdae

" Tapi kita tidak tahu situasi disana." Ucap Jongin

" Apa ini pertama kalinya kalian berkolaborasi bertiga?." Mingyu memberanikan diri membuka mulutnya.

" Bukan urusanmu." Jongin melemparkan tatapan dinginnya

" Kalian sangat terkenal dengan skill dan pertunjukan individual kalian. Aku rasa kalian memang terlatih untuk tidak menjadi satu team."

" Diam! Kubilang diam!."

Jongin merogoh kantong jaketnya mencoba bertanya kepada Junmyeon tentang apa yang harus mereka lakukan selanjutnya. Mingyu benar, mereka memang tidak pernah mendapat pekerjaan bersama-sama. Selalunya Kim Jae Jin akan memberikan mereka tugas secara terpisah sesuai dengan keahlian mereka masing-masing.

" Junmyeon meminta kita menunggu lebih lama lagi." Ucap Jongin membaca pesan singkat dari Junmyeon

" Harus menunggu berapa lama lagi. Aku tidak bisa bersabar dengan kenyataan bahwa Minseok berada disana bersama mereka." Jongdae mulai gelisah

" Tenanglah, kurasa Junmyeon sedang memikirkan strategi. Kita tidak bisa terus menyerang mereka sekarang. Kita Cuma berempat dan disana kita tidak tahu berapa banyak pertahanan yang dimiliki Sehun." Mingyu tertawa pelan.

" Kalau kalian takut, kenapa kalian memaksaku membawa kalian kemari?." Ejek Mingyu

" Demi Tuhan aku tidak tahan lagi dengan manusia ini." Sebelum Jongin membuka pintu mobilnya, Jongdae sudah berlari kebelakang membuka pintu dan menghantam wajah Mingyu dengan keras. Pukulan demi pukulan di layangkannya ke wajah tampan laki-laki yang tampak pasrah itu.

" Jongdae! Jongdae sudah!." Jongin menarik Jongdae menjauh dari Mingyu yang mulai mengeluarkan darah dari dalam mulutnya.

Junmyeon menatap kedua Kim yang berada di luar mobil mereka dengan tajam. Yixing sama tegang nya berharap laki-laki sandera mereka itu masih hidup.

" Gila! Jangan dengarkan dia. Kau! Jika sekali lagi kau berbicara ku potong lidahmu itu." Jongin mendorong Jongdae untuk masuk kembali ke dalam mobilnya dan mengambil teropong yang telah jatuh dibawah Mingyu.

Kalau memang Kim Jae Jin masih hidup dan mengawasi mereka, mungkin dia akan tertawa melihat kedua tingkah anak angkatnya yang mudah terpancing emosinya oleh musuh. Mungkin arwahnya akan tertawa sambil menahan kesal karena tidak ada satu pelajaran yang mereka ingat sebelum mereka bangkit kembali dari kematian mereka. Bahkan Jongin yakin, di dalam mobil satu lagi Junmyeon pasti sedang menahan emosi nya melihat Jongdae dan Jongin yang hampir saja menarik perhatian musuh mereka. Sayangnya lagi, Junmyeon belum berstatus arwah hingga kemungkinan besar kemarahannya akan terbayarkan sebentar lagi.

Jongin tidak berani memandang mobil belakang mereka. Membayangkan Junmyeon marah saja sudah membuat tekuk nya meremang. Sebagai gantinya dia memfokuskan penglihatannya ke dalam teropong. Kini tampak dua orang keluar dari pintu samping. Dengan rokok di tangan dan bibir dan saling berbicara satu sama lain.

" Kurasa setiap pintu dijaga ketat. Jika pintu samping terdapat dua orang berarti di setiap pintu utama akan ada dua kali lipat penjagaan." Jongdae segera mengabari apa yang dikatakan Jongin kepada Junmyeon.

" Junmyeon bilang kita akan menerobos pintu samping." Ucap Jongdae membaca ponselnya. Jongin mengangguk-angguk paham.

Mobil Junmyeon bergerak dahulu meninggalkan mobil Jongin. Yixing yang hanya mengikuti pasrah walau banyak pertanyaan dalam pikirannya yang berkecamuk.

" Kita akan masuk melalui pintu samping. Jongin dan Jongdae akan menyusul kita. Dia akan memastikan tidak ada pertahanan dari luar yang mengetahui kedatangan kita." Yixing mengangguk. Asalkan Junmyeon tidak memaksanya untuk pulang dia akan menyetujui semua perkataan Junmyeon.

" Setelah kita masuk kita akan ke lantai atas atau mencari di lantai satu?." Junmyeon melirik Yixing.

Bekerja dalam team bukanlah keahlian Junmyeon. Dia hanya suka jika mereka mempunyai rencana namun tidak dalam prakteknya.

" Rumah ini model eropa lama. Kurasa mereka memiliki basement. Aku hanya beropini disana mereka menyandera Minseok."

Yixing mengangguk lagi, tidak ada pertanyaan yang diajukannya lagi. Junmyeon sudah bersiap untuk turun.

" Berhati-hatilah. Kumohon." Ucap Junmyeon

Dengan cepat Junmyeon menyelinap naik ke atas untuk menuju pintu samping. Tidak banyak kendala. Dua orang yang masih asyik merokok itu cepat menyadari kedatangan Junmyeon dan Yixing yang seperti ninja. Dengan mudah Junmyeon menaklukkan dua orang sekaligus di depannya. Yixing hanya kebagian untuk menendang si penjaga yang menghalangi jalannya masuk.

Sebelum masuk Junmyeon mengarahkan pandangannya ke bawah. Tidak bisa melihat apakah ada Jongin dan Jongdae dibawah. Tapi feelingnya mengatakan bahwa mereka melihat intruksi Junmyeon untuk segera masuk dan basement.

Lagi-lagi Junmyeon membawa feelingnya untuk keberuntungannya. Tidak menemukan siapapun menuju lantai basement. Membuat Junmyeon sedikit curiga. Tangannya langsung menghalangi Yixing yang ingin terus kebawah.

" Kau tunggu Jongin dan Jongdae. Katakan pada mereka untuk ke bawah. Jika ada apapun jangan tunjukan dirimu tapi cari Jongin dan Jongdae! Mengerti?." Yixing menggeleng kali ini. Tangannya langsung memegang tangan Junmyeon keras seakan Junmyeon akan pergi darinya.

" Dengar aku. Ikuti perkataanku. Aku akan membawa Minseok ke atas. Kau kembalilah ke pintu tadi tunggu mereka tiba." Ucap Junmyeon mendorong Yixing kebelakang.

Dengan berat hati Yixing mengikuti perkataan Junmyeon. Langkahnya pelan berharap Jongin dan Jongdae cepat menyusul sehingga dia tidak perlu meninggalkan Junmyeon sendirian.

 **Bruuk! Door! Bruuk!**

Yixing menundukkan dirinya bersembunyi di antara kaca beer.

" Sendirian Junmyeon? Sedikit mengecewakan karena aku sudah berharap menangkap tiga serigala kecil hari ini." Seorang laki-laki tinggi dan berwajah tampan menginjak setengah wajah Junmyeon dengan pandangan meremehkan.

Yixing dalam persembunyiannya tidak tahu suara tembakan tadi apakah mengenai Junmyeon atau tidak. Telinganya di tajamkan untuk dapat mendengar suara Junmyeon. Atau setidaknya berharap Junmyeon masih bersuara.

" Lama tidak berjumpa Oh Sehun." balas Junmyeon terputus putus

Tangan Yixing mengepal, dia tahu Junmyeon tengah kesakitan. Namun jika dia keluar untuk menyelamatkan Junmyeon sekarang maka sia-sia saja pengorbanan Junmyeon. Yixing segera berlari keluar untuk mencari dimana Jongin dan Jongdae yang tak kunjung masuk ke dalam.

 **TBC**

 _Maaf sudah lama sekali tidak upload lanjutannya T_T_

 _Penyesalanku teriring dengan doa semoga kalian belum lupa dengan cerita ini T_T_


	8. Chapter 8

**Sulay Fanfiction Indonesia**

 **Flying White Unicorn**

 **Mirror Of Souls**

(The Killers Series)

 **Kim Junmyeon**

 **Zhang Yixing**

 **e)(o**

 **BxB**

 **Yaoi**

 **Many Typo(s)**

 **Rate M**

 _Various hell gates are open, demons are pouring out of them, we need your help!_

… _.._

Yixing rasa dia tidak mungkin salah jalan. Tadi disini Junmyeon meletakkan mobilnya dan dibelakang tidak jauh berada mobil Jongin. Namun kini semua lenyap, bagaikan tidak ada bekas mereka pernah disini. Napas tersengal-sengal, keringat membanjiri baju dalaman Yixing teriakan-teriakan memanggil Jongin dan Jongdae tidak juga kunjung di jawab.

" Dimana mereka berdua…" Bagai putus asa Yixing mulai menyesali keputusan Junmyeon yang tidak menunggu kedua Kim lainnya untuk naik ke atas.

" Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Apa aku harus kembali ke dalam dan menyerahkan nyawaku juga? Jongin Jongdae kemana kalian berdua." Yixing menundukkan pantatnya lelah dengan pencarian yang tidak membuahkan hasil dan kenyataan bahwa Junmyeon yang telah tertembak di dalam rumah besar tadi.

Sreek sreek

Yixing segera menepikan tubuhnya dibalik pohon besar, menunggu suara terseret yang mendekatinya.

" Bagaimana?." Pria yang tampak memegangi kakinya berbicara seakan dia tidak sendiri.

" Mobilnya sudah kubuang ke jurang. Dua orang tadi sudah ku minta anak buah untuk antar ke tempat semestinya." Seorang pria yang dikenali Yixing sebagai Luhan kakaknya Sehun berbicara.

" Ciih.. Aku sangat berharap bisa mendapatkan anak si Jae Jin. Bagaimanapun dia berhutang nyawa kedua orang tua ku." Sambung Luhan lagi

" Tenanglah Luhan Hyung. Kau akan mendapatkan apa yang kau mau. Tugasku sudah selesai, aku akan meminta liburan yang cukup lama untuk mengobati luka kakiku. Junmyeon brengsek! Dia menembakku tepat di otot-otot utama kakiku."

" Sebelum pergi kau tidak mau sekedar mengucap salam perpisahan dengan penembak mu Junmyeon ataupun laki-laki yang menumbuki wajahmu dengan parah? Kau layak melayangkan pukulan untuk mereka." Luhan tertawa bahagia, senang membayangkan _triple_ Kim yang mungkin tidak berdaya lagi.

" Aku bukan pendendam seperti itu Hyung. Aku pergi." Mingyu mengelus kakinya yang terbungkus perban yang tadi pagi diganti Yixing dan Kyungsoo.

Luhan dan Mingyu saling menjauh dengan dua arah yang berbeda. Mingyu menjauh rumah mewah bergaya eropa sedangkan Luhan tampak masuk melalui pintu utama. Disambut para orang-orang yang dia sebut sebagai anak buah. Disambut layaknya pahlawan yang menyelamatkan mereka. Seketika Yixing muak dengan apa yang ditampilkan Luhan.

" Sial-sial! Jongin benar mungkin aku tidak layak memperlakukan Mingyu dengan baik. Sekarang dia mengkhianati kami." Yixing mengacak-ngacak rambutnya. Merahi ponselnya satu-satu yang mungkin bisa membantunya atau paling tidak layak untuk tahu kejadian yang sedang terjadi.

" Kyung… Jemput aku. _Triple_ Kim tertangkap."

.

.

.

Di dalam mobil Kyungsoo sudah kedua kalinya Yixing menceritakan proses bagaimana dirinya menyaksikan Junmyeon yang kemungkinan ditembak oleh Sehun di dalam rumah dan bagaimana sampai dirinya kehilangan Jongin dan Jongdae. Kyungsoo membawa mobil dengan kecepatan was-was. Cerita Yixing tentang Luhan yang membuang mobil _triple_ Kim seperti menegaskan bahwa sosok Luhan dan Sehun memanglah menginginkan kelenyapan _triple_ Kim.

" Tapi kau yakin bukan kekuatan mereka telah kembali?." Kyungsoo mengeratkan pegangannya di setir mobilnya. Ban mobilnya sedikit terselok-selok karena dia terus mengerem mendadak karena kebingungan.

" Aku yakin mereka telah kembali seperti semula, namun tetap saja lawan mereka lebih banyak dan tampaknya sama ahlinya dengan mereka." Lagi-lagi Kyungsoo mengerem mendadak seperti pengemudi yang baru saja belajar mengemudi.

" Kyung apa kau yakin…"

" Aku akan mengantarkanmu Yixing. Tenanglah kita akan sampai." Ucap Kyungsoo yang seharusnya dirinya lah yang ditenangkan.

Mobil Kyungsoo terus membelah jalanan kota menuju luar batas. Yixing telah menelepon Jeonghan memintanya untuk sementara waktu tidak kembali kerumah dulu. Ketiadaan _triple_ Kim membuat Yixing takut akan kedatangan musuh utama mereka lainnya. Kim Jae Jin yang diyakini Junmyeon masih hidup. Mungkin saja akan kembali kerumahnya setelah tahu _triple_ Kim tidak ada. Walaupun Yixing sendiri sangsi apakah jika dia masih ada dia akan mengetahui perkembangan Junmyeon, Jongin dan Jongdae.

Tidak ada salahnya untuk berjaga-jaga, untuk saat ini Yixing lebih ingin memfokuskan dirinya dengan pembebasan _triple_ Kim dan Minseok dari tangan Sehun.

" Apa kau yakin dia mau menolongmu?." Tanya Kyungsoo sangsi kembali

" Tidak ada alasan dia menolakku Kyung. Aku tahu apa yang diinginkannya. Aku akan menggantikan apapun itu asal mereka kembali." Kyungsoo menatap Yixing disela-sela mengemudinya.

" Yixing, Kau harus ingat Junmyeon tidak bisa hidup tanpamu. Apapun alasan Junmyeon untuk menolakmu keluar dari kehidupannya, aku yakin itu semua demi kebaikanmu."

" Kyung sebenarnya Junmyeon tidak lagi menolakku. Kami akan terus bersama. Bagaimana dan apapun caranya." Balas Yixing menenangkan Kyungsoo

Kyungsoo tersenyum merasa yakin sahabatnya itu sudah mempunyai rencana yang sempurna. Setelah cukup lama Kyungsoo mengelola bisnis senjata milik keluarga Kim. Kyungsoo bisa merasakan bagaimana sosok Jae Jin yang membangun pasokan senjata pribadinya sendiri. Bagaimana ketiga Kim tidak pernah berebut untuk saling menguasai harta yang bergelimpangan. Hal itu jugalah yang membuat Kyungsoo yakin, Yixing yang memiliki pertalian darah dengan Jae Jin tentunya juga pintar membuat strategi.

Yixing memalingkan wajahnya, menatap jalanan disamping tapi pikirannya terbang untuk beberapa masa silam. Enam bulan menjalani pelatihan, dia tidak pernah sedikitpun membuat kesalahan. Ia selalu menguasai teknik dan menciptakan penyelamatan untuk dirinya sendiri. Master selalu melihat dia berlatih. Tidak ada tepuk tangan ataupun penyemangat. Si master hanya melihat kemudian pergi bersama dua pengawal setia di kanan dan kirinya.

" Setelah semua yang kau lakukan disini, ku lihat kau semakin menyukai latihanmu." Yixing menghentikan kegiatannya memanah. Melihat si pembicara yang duduk santai dengan jas nya. Wajah tuanya tidak menutupi sisa-sisa kebengisan kehidupannya silam.

" Apa yang aku lakukan semua untuk kembali ke Junmyeon." Balas Yixing dingin

" Kau selalu memikirkan dia tapi apa dia masih mengingatmu hingga sekarang?." Yixing tidak berani menjawab. Dia tidak ingin jawabannya salah ataupun hanya dia yang merasakan cinta satu arah ini.

" Ku tawari kau satu hal. Tinggallah disini lebih lama, buktikan pada Junmyeon kau bisa lebih hebat darinya. Bisa menjaga dirimu sendiri tanpa perlu pergi dari hidupnya nanti." Sebuah tawaran yang sangat menggoda untuk Yixing. Bagaimana dia tidak bisa terbujuk dengan pernyataan tidak akan berpisah dengan Junmyeon selamanya.

" Tidak. Aku akan pulang ke Junmyeon. Lebih cepat itu lebih baik." Jawab Yixing menatap tajam master

" Terserahmu saja. Aku hanya menawarkan sesuatu yang bisa kubagi denganmu."

" Boleh ku tanya satu hal?." Ucap Yixing sebelum si master pergi dengan pengawalnya

" Tanyalah." Si master kembali duduk

" Kenapa kau begitu ingin melatihku?." Master menatap Yixing, bibirnya melengkung.

" Aku tidak melatihmu Yixing. Apa selama ini kau merasa aku sedang melatihmu?. Kau salah besar." Master meminta salah satu pengawalnya mendekat dan berbisik. Pengawal itu mengangguk dan mengajak satu pengawal di sisi lain untuk pergi keluar menjauh dari si master.

Ini pertama kalinya master berpisah dengan pengawalnya. Kini dalam ruangan memanah mereka hanya berdua dengan Yixing masih memegang tangguh panahnya. Yixing bisa saja mengarahkan panahnya ke si master. Tapi sampai detik ini dia belum menemukan alasan yang cocok untuk itu.

" Apa kau masih belum mengenali dirimu sendiri Yixing? Setiap orang memiliki potensi dalam dirinya. Setiap orang sudah memilih peran unik dalam dirinya masing-masing." Master tersenyum melihat Yixing yang masih diam mendengarkan setiap kata demi kata dari mulutnya.

" Tidak cukup darah untuk membawamu terbiasa dengan panah dan senjata. Bahkan sebelum kau dilahirkan di dunia ini kau sudah memiliki semua ini. Namun kau hanya dibuat lupa terlebih dahulu. Itulah bagaimana cara manusia hidup Yixing."

" Apa itu artinya kau sudah memilih menjadi pembunuh bayaran dari sebelum kau lahir? Teori apa lagi ini." Yixing tertawa meremehkan ucapan si master yang semakin tidak masuk akal untuknya.

" Terserah kau mau percaya atau tidak, namun aku percaya beginilah kehidupan manusia terbentuk. Bukankah alangkah indahnya jika kita bisa mengingat pilihan hidup kita secepat mungkin, lalu hidup bagaikan hujan. Turun, menguap, ada. Tanpa beban apa pun." Master berdiri dan bersiap bangkit.

" Apa ini artinya kita bisa memilih mau menjadi apa kita nantinya?." Tanya Yixing membuat master kembali berhenti pergi

" Jika kau mengira pilihanku adalah menjadi pembunuh bayaran kau salah Yixing. Kau tahu apa pilihanku? Aku memilih untuk membantumu menemukan pilihan hidupmu. Bagaimana itu terjadi? Mungkin aku harus menghabiskan hidup mudaku dengan menjadi pembunuh bayaran dahulu baru berjumpa dengan kau sekarang."

" Kenapa kau ingin membantuku?." Desak Yixing

" Kau." Master menunjuk diri Yixing dari jauh.

" Punya sebuah potensi besar di dalam sana. Kau seperti permukaan bumi yang mengeluarkan energi. Namun kau tidak tahu bagaimana mengeluarkannya. Dan aku disini akan membantumu mengeluarkan semuanya yang ada di dirimu." Master pergi meninggalkan Yixing yang terdiam dengan panah di tangannya.

Yixing membuka matanya kembali ke dalam mobil bersama Kyungsoo. Jalanan mulai sepi menandakan mereka yang semakin jauh dari kota. Yixing mengechek jam tangannya sudah tiga jam dia berpisah dari Junmyeon. Berharap semua akan baik-baik saja. Yixing meminta Kyungsoo mempercepat laju mobilnya.

.

.

.

Segila-gilanya Luhan berimajinasi, dia tidak pernah membayangkan akan berhadapan langsung dengan _triple_ Kim yang terikat kedua tangan mereka dengan rantai besi. Tetesan-tetesan darah dibalik baju Junmyeon dan Jongin semakin menambah kobaran semangat Luhan. Jongdae yang berpenampilan paling lumayan diantara mereka bertiga. Bibirnya bengkak akibat hantaman para penjaga Sehun. matanya yang sedikit lebam sibuk mencari dimana keberadaan Minseok.

Luhan mendekati Junmyeon, mengigit bibirnya sendiri karena saking girangnya melihat Junmyeon yang tampak sekarat. Tidak pernah terbayangkan kondisi Junmyeon seperti ini. Luhan selalu mengingat ketika Junmyeon berada di sisi Kim Jae Jin. Tampak selalu waspada dan tangguh.

" Menderita Junmyeon? Apa ini sakit?." Luhan menekan perut Junmyeon yang ditembak Sehun."

" Aggh.. Apa yang kau harapkan dari menyandera kami?." Luhan memekik kegirangan melihat wajah Junmyeon yang mengeluarkan peluh kesakitan.

" Aku tahu kau tidak pernah bekerja dalam team. Kau lihat kami, tiga keinginan dalam satu tangkapan. Kris menginginkan Jae Jin, Sehun adikku menginginkan kalian bertiga dan aku….. kau tahu Junmyeon apa keinginanku?." Luhan mendekati bibirnya ke leher Junmyeon yang ditolak Junmyeon dengan memiringkan badannya yang masih terikat ketat. Luhan mengeluarkan smirk nya, membawa bibirnya ke telinga Junmyeon.

" Aku menginginkan nyawa Yixing." Bisik Luhan. Junmyeon berusaha untuk membuka dirinya mendengar bisikan Luhan. Percuma ikatan rantai itu sama sekali tidak mengendor.

" Jangan sekali-sekali kau mencoba mendekatinya!." Teriak Junmyeon

" Wow-wow Junmyeon. Masih mempunyai tenaga untuk berteriak." Kris masuk dengan jaket kulit dan rokok di sudut bibirnya di ikuti Sehun yang tampak seperti bosan mengikuti Kris.

" Jangan bermain-main dengan tangkapan kita Lu. Kau tidak tahu yang kita tangkap adalah serigala. Dia bisa membalas mengigit kita." Sambung Kris memandang ketiga Kim dengan pandangan mencemoh.

" Mencari seseorang?." Sehun mendekati Jongdae.

" Jangan mencari orang yang sudah mati." Sambung Luhan.

Mata Jongdae memandang tidak percaya kepada Sehun dan Luhan. Luhan masih terkikik menikmati seluruh ekspresi wajah _Triple_ Kim.

" Bajingan kau Sehun! Tidak punya hati kah kau? Dia dulu satu team denganmu!." Sumpah serapah Jongin memenuhi ruangan.

" Haha lalu sekarang yang kau maksud bahwa _triple_ Kim sudah punya hati dan sedang mengajarkan kami arti sebuah perasaan kasihan?." Ucap Luhan dengan nada menjengkelkan.

Kris tertawa membuang sisa puntung rokok dibawah Junmyeon. Tangan Junmyeon mengepal di balik ikatan. Mata kosong Jongdae tidak mengisyaratkan apapun. Hanya Jongin yang masih melayani Luhan.

" Dia menitipkan pesan untukmu katanya… Dia menunggumu di neraka." Pekikan tawa Luhan semakin kencang. Sehun masih dengan ekspresi dinginnya. Membiarkan hyung nya menikmati kebahagiaannya.

" Lu cukup." Ucap Sehun.

" Aku Hyung mu! Jangan memerintahkan apapun kepadaku!. Dan kau Junmyeon, kisahmu akan kubuat sehebat Romeo dan Juliet. Mana yang kau pilih? Mati duluan atau melihat Yixing mati dahulu?." Mata Sehun langsung memandang tajam Luhan.

" Lu! Kita sudah bicarakan itu. kau setuju hanya membunuh _triple_ Kim!." Sehun menarik keras tangan Luhan.

" Kenapa kau Sehun?! Kau masih mencintai dia? Lalu apa artinya setiap malam kau mencumbuiku?!." Junmyeon mendengus tertawa menghina menarik perhatian Sehun dan Luhan yang langsung menoleh ke arahnya.

" Jadi benar desas desus selama ini Sehun? Kau bercinta dengan hyung mu sendiri? Aku tidak pernah melihat seseorang yang lebih menyedihkan daripada kau. Dan ketahui lah, kau tidak perlu membela Yixing. Karena Yixing adalah miliku. Dia bersamaku, dan selamanya akan tetap begitu." Ucap Junmyeon tegas.

" Keparat!." Sehun melayangkan pukulan ke wajah Junmyeon. Membuat Jongin dan Jongdae bergerak mencoba membuka ikatan mereka.

" Kita buktikan saja. Setelah Jae Jin datang leher kalian yang akan kutebas berikutnya." Sehun meninggalkan ruangan itu dengan kesal. Menyusul Luhan yang meludah sebelum mengikuti Sehun.

Kris menuangkan segelas minuman ke gelasnya. Menatap ketiga Kim mencoba menilai mereka. Jongdae masih dengan tatapan kosongnya. Setengah raganya seperti pergi mendengar kepergian Minseok.

" Ini adalah kedua kalinya aku menjadikan kalian umpan untuk Jae Jin. Kadang aku berpikir mengapa bukan Yixing yang layak menjadi umpan untuk dia. Apakah dia lebih menyayangi kalian? Atau dia lebih peduli dengan nyawa kalian?" Kris menegak minuman di gelasnya. Tidak ada jawaban dari _triple_ Kim. Kini dia tampak seperti berbicara sendiri.

" Tapi semakin lama semakin aku mengerti. Bukan perasaan sayang ataupun kepedulian untuk kalian. Jae Jin tidak pernah mengenal dua kata itu. Apa kalian sadar? Kalau Jae Jin sangat-sangat menghargai kalian? Kalian seumpama harta, warisan, mahakarya dirinya." Kini _Triple_ Kim mulai tertarik mendengar ocehan Kris. Kris terus melanjutkan pembicaraannya.

" Aku tahu awal mula bagaimana Yixing bisa berada di Korea. Kematian palsu dari Jae Jin. Wasiat tidak masuk akal. Jae Jin hanya bermain-main dengan kehidupan dan kematian. Dia mencoba menikmati maha karyanya dari jauh. Melihat bagaimana kalian menyiksa Yixing, anak yang tidak dia harapkan. Tapi tampaknya hati Yixing mampu mengubah kalian bertiga. Tidak-tidak bukan hanya kalian bertiga melainkan kalian berlima."

" Siapa dua orang lainnya itu?." Sebenarnya Junmyeon hanya perlu menanyakan satu orang saja karena dia yakin satu nama lainnya adalah orang dalam pikirannya. Namun semua pikiran Kris membuat dia tertarik.

" Tentu saja satu adalah Jae Jin si iblis yang kini dirasuki jiwa malaikat dan satu lagi tidak lain tidak bukan guru Sehun….Sang Master." Jongdae menyeritkan wajahnya. Minseok pernah bercerita tentang sosok Master, orang yang melatihnya dan Sehun. orang yang cukup berpengalaman dan misterius.

" Master? Bagaimana bisa?."

" Oh jangan bilang kau tidak mengetahuinya Junmyeon?" Kris tertawa bahagia melihat kebingungan Junmyeon

" Jelaskan kalau begitu." Ucap Jongin kesal

" Tahanan tidak memerintah Kim!. Tapi aku akan memberitahukan sebuah fakta kecil. Kau tahu setengah dari jiwa dan raga Yixing adalah milik Master? Ya master kakek sah Yixing atau perlu kusebut Kim Zhang Yixing." Junmyeon segera memandang kea rah Jongdae dan Jongin. Mencoba berkomunikasi dengan diam mereka. Kris yang tidak menyadari hal itu hanya terus menambah minumannya kembali ke dalam gelas.

Kini Junmyeon tahu darimana Yixing belajar selama ini, sedikit penyesalannya karena membiarkan Yixing pergi sehingga bisa masuk ke dalam lingkaran master. Junmyeon hanya menginginkan Yixing dengan kehidupan normalnya. Jauh dari kata membunuh dan bertahan. Junmyeon juga tidak tahu bagaimana Master. Tapi siapa yang akan melepaskan Yixing jika di dalam diri Yixing ada dua jiwa legenda pembunuh bayaran yang mengalir di dalam darahnya.

.

.

.

Sudah tiga putaran Jeonghan mengitari luas kota Seoul, namun apa yang dicarinya tidak juga ia jumpai. Ia menepikan mobil merahnya, tangannya kaku karena lama perjalanan yang sia-sia. Sedikit mengacak-ngacak kepalanya karena sudah kebingungan hendak pergi kemana lagi dirinya. Pikirannya terus kepada Hyung dan kedua Kim lainnya. Kyungsoo yang hanya mengabarinya sedikit informasi untuk tidak pulang kerumah. tanpa Jeonghan bertanya dia tahu bahwa _triple_ Kim telah berada di tangan musuh.

" Kemana lagi kucari tikus itu." ucap Jeonghan geram.

Pikirannya langsung mencari jalan. Seperti menemukan sesuatu ide dalam dirinya.

" Tentu kau tikus pasti kau berada disana." Dengan sigap Jeonghan memutar balik mobilnya. Satu yang bisa ia lakukan. Hanya mencari pertolongan sebanyak-banyaknya.

.

.

.

Mata bulat Kyungsoo terus melirik kanan dan kiri. Yixing mengajaknya ke sebuah taman belakang yang di penuhi dengan bunga-bunga. Kyungsoo merasa mereka tengah di sebuah rumah elit dengan taman yang tertata rapi. Jenis tempat yang hanya di tempati oleh seorang perempuan pembisnis sukses yang sudah tua. Entah jenis pertolongan apa yang akan di minta Yixing disini. Kyungsoo hanya berharap keputusan Yixing tidak salah.

" Lama menunggu Yixing?." Seorang laki-laki tua dengan dua pengawal di kanan dan kirinya. Baik, tebakan Kyungsoo salah bukan perempuan tua tapi laki-laki tua! Bahkan untuk berdiri saja dia dibantu dengan tongkat.

Kyungsoo menyikut Yixing.

" Yixing kamu yakin?." Kata Kyungsoo sembari melirik kembali laki-laki tua yang tersenyum ramah kepadanya. Yixing mengangguk mencoba menenangkan Kyungsoo.

" Aku ingin meminta bantuan kepadamu." Ucap Yixing tanpa menatap laki-laki tua di depannya.

" Katakan." Laki-laki tua itu tersenyum memandang Yixing. Seakan menunggu masa-masa ini sedari dia berada di dunia ini.

" Bantu aku menyelamatkan _triple_ Kim."

" Dan apa yang kudapat dengan menolongmu?." Yixing mengigit bibirnya. Dia tahu pembicaraan ini akan mengarah kesini.

" Aku akan menerima tawaranmu dulu." Kyungsoo melirik Yixing, mencoba meminta penjelasan dari perkataan Yixing yang tidak ia mengerti.

" Seutuhnya?." Tanya laki-laki tua itu lagi

" Seutuhnya…Master." Jawab Yixing tegas.

Lelaki tua itu mengangguk dan pergi meninggalkan Yixing dan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo yang masih tidak mengerti langsung menarik tangan Yixing mengajaknya untuk keluar dari taman penuh bunga itu.

" Apa yang telah kau negoisasi dengannya Yixing?." Kyungsoo menghempaskan tangan Yixing kesal. Apapun itu tampaknya laki-laki tua itu melakukan hal licik kepada Yixing.

" Kurasa kita lebih baik kembali ke gudang persenjataanmu. Aku memerlukan bantuanmu Kyung." Ucap Yixing

" Berarti kita kesini gagal meminta bantuan dia?." Tanya Kyungsoo yang sekarang berharap bantuan dari laki-laki tua yang baru saja di pikirnya licik itu.

" Kita tidak gagal. Dia pasti mengirimkan bantuannya. Tapi aku juga tidak bisa berdiam diri." Ucap Yixing menuju mobil Kyungsoo

" Lalu untuk apa kita disini?." Kyungsoo hampir berteriak. Dia telah mengemudi sejauh ini untuk berapa menit percakapan antara Yixing dan si laki-laki tua.

" Untuk keajaiban Kyung." Jawab Yixing tersenyum mencoba menenangkan Kyungsoo.

 **TBC**

 **Hai hai**

 **Maaf ya aku sekarang lamaaa sekali up kan cerita bukan karena aku ga suka SuLay huaa. Aku tidak mungkin tidak suka SULAY lagiiiii hiks hiks T_T Cuma ada beberapa alasan salah satunya faktor kesehatan, kemacetan ide dan lain-lain yang mengangguku. Aku mohon maaf buat readers FF ini maaf maaf maaf sekali. Sumpah aku ga niat bikin cerita gantung-gantung begini. Karena di note hp pun semua cerita yang sudah ku up kan sudah memiliki ending masing-masing. Hanya saja masih berbentuk alur.**

 **Makasih yang masih setia dengan FF ini. Aku bahagia sekali kalian masih mengingat cerita ini. Tunggu next nya yah. Aku akan berusaha lebih keras lagi hihi seperti di benteng Takeshi T_T**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sulay Fanfiction Indonesia**

 **Flying White Unicorn**

 **Mirror Of Souls**

(The Killers Series)

 **Kim Junmyeon**

 **Zhang Yixing**

 **e)(o**

 **BxB**

 **Yaoi**

 **Many Typo(s)**

 **Rate M**

 _Various hell gates are open, demons are pouring out of them, we need your help!_

… _.._

Bau yang menyengat, beberapa tampak pejalan kaki dengan langkah sempoyongan berusaha menghindari rintikan hujan dan kilat- kilat yang tidak bersuara. Jeonghan tetap berjalan kedepan bersama mantel abu-abu yang membungkus tubuhnya. Dia menyeritkan hidungnya, bau kencing tikus bercampur aroma dari selokan memasuki hidungnya, menyematkan rambutnya yang berwarna coklat di belakang telinganya. Berusaha mencari suara yang dia cari.

" Hei anak muda! Hei kau anak muda! Beri aku uang." Jeonghan tidak memperdulikan suara yang keluar dari salah satu pemabuk tua yang berada di pinggiran jalan. Matanya terus menatap depan hingga sebuah bar kecil murahan.

Jeonghan membuka pintu bar berwarna mahogany, udara yang berasal dari dalam bar ini tampak tidak lebih baik dari bau kencing tikus di luar sana. Walau udara tengah dingin namun hidung sensitive Jeonghan dapat mencium bau keringat-keringat para pekerja tambang dan tuna wisma yang seperti telah melekat di dinding bar itu.

Mata kecil Jeonghan terus mencari, semua orang di dalam sana tidak memperdulikan kedatangan Jeonghan kecuali bartender di balik meja bar.

" Hei keluar sana jika kau tidak memiliki uang! Aku tidak melayani anak kecil kecuali kau memiliki uang." Perhatian Jeonghan akhirnya berpusat ke bartender dengan lengan penuh tattoo itu. Dengan tidak takut Jeonghan mendekatinya.

" Aku tidak akan minum apapun disini. Tapi aku akan memberimu uang jika kau memberikan apa yang kucari." Ucap Jeonghan menunjukkan sejumlah uang ke depan wajah bartender.

Tidak hanya Bartender yang mulai melihat uang ditangan Jeonghan, sejumlah para tuna wisma yang mabuk memusatkan perhatiannya ke Jeonghan.

" Apa yang kau cari?." Tanya Bartender

" Seseorang laki-laki dengan rambut abu-abu dan bermata anime."

" Apa yang kau maksud itu si pemuda pemarah?." Tanya salah satu tuna wisma

" Pemuda pemarah?." Ulang Jeonghan

" Ya belum lama ini anak laki-laki dengan ciri-ciri yang kau sebut itu mengamuk di depan jalan. Aku tidak tahu masalahnya hanya saja dia langsung mengeluarkan senjata dan aku cepat-cepat pergi dari sana."

" Dengan siapa dia berkelahi?."

" Laki-laki muda juga. Mereka saling berteriak tentang suatu perguruan atau kuil entah aku juga tidak mengerti."

" Dimana kau terakhir melihatnya?."

" Tidak perlu kau cari. Setiap malam dia akan menghabiskan minumannya di sudut sana." Ucap bartender menunjuk salah satu meja kumuh dengan pencahayaan sedikit.

" Dia selalu membayar lebih kepadaku. Awalnya aku tidak ingin memberitahumu tentangnya, hanya saja lelaki tua ini sangat serakah menginginkan uangmu."

" Ini bagi dua." Ucap Jeonghan meletakkan segepok uang di meja bartender dan terus menuju tempat yang ditunjuk Bartender tadi.

" Aku akan menunggu mu jika itu bisa menyelamatkan Triple Kim dan Yixing." Gumam Jeonghan mencoba memposisikan dirinya nyaman di atas tempat duduk kumuh itu.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo telah berganti baju, membiarkan Yixing memeriksa dan memilih senjata nya sendiri. Yixing sendiri tidak percaya dengan segala senjata yang di miliki Jae Jin. Dia telah bersiap untuk dirinya sendiri. Bahkan untuk kemungkinan dia akan dibenci dunia. Dia telah menyiapkan apapun yang diperlukan dirinya nanti.

" Aku sudah makan duluan tadi. Kau darimana?." Tanya Kyungsoo heran melihat penampilan Yixing yang seperti habis mengisir sebuah hutan.

" Mencari orang mati yang hidup lagi." Jawab Yixing

" Kim Jae Jin?." Kyungsoo merinding sendiri

Yixing menggeleng tanpa melihat Kyungsoo.

Apa yang mau kau pilih?." Tanya Kyungsoo mengalihkan pembicaraan, melihat Yixing masih asyik mengelus senjata.

" Aku belum memutuskannya. Mungkin aku hanya memerlukan sedikit senjata saja."

" Jika itu yang menjadi lawanmu hanya Sehun dan bandit-bandit lainnya." Kyungsoo menatap Yixing. Yixing membalas tatapan Kyungsoo, tahu apa yang dimaksud namja bermata bulat itu.

" Kalau pun dia memang masih ada di dunia ini. Aku yakin…"

" Ne aku yakin dia juga akan membunuhmu. Yixing apa kau ingat dulu ketika dia memang benar berniat membunuhmu?." Mau tidak mau Kyungsoo tidak bisa lepas dari topik Kim Jae Jin. Sebuah topic yang membuat tubuhnya merinding. Bahkan dia sendiri tidak mengenalnya secara langsung.

" Jika dia memang ingin membunuhku pastinya dia melesatkan apapun itu di jantungku." Ucap Yixing

" Maksudmu?."

" Kurasa dia tidak benar-benar berniat menghabisiku Kyung. Aku masih berpikir ada sebagian di diriku yang terus menjadi mimpi buruknya."

" Apa kau pikir mengumpan mu ke tiga pembunuh bayaran tidak termasuk niat dalam membunuh?." Ulang Kyungsoo

" Dia bisa membunuhku dari awal, tapi mengapa dia menunggu sampai semua berbelot dari dirinya?."

Kyungsoo diam, kata-kata Yixing memang benar. Kyungsoo sendiri bingung dengan Kim Jae Jin, misteri yang terbaik di dunia ini. Seseorang yang ingin membunuh putranya sendiri namun seperti terbuai asyik menghitung detik-detik kematian buruannya.

" Apa benar kau tadi tidak mencarinya?." Ulang Kyungsoo ngeri

" Tidak Kyung tidak." Kyungsoo percaya dengan mengangguk kepada Yixing

" Apa yang dia inginkan sebenarnya?." Tanya Kyungsoo lagi

Yixing menggeleng.

" Aku hanya punya dua dugaan. Satu dia ingin energi dalam diriku keluar atau dia ingin menghentikan energy itu."

" Energi?."

Yixing menggeleng lagi. " Aku juga tidak tahu Kyung. Tapi kuharap itu bukanlah sesuatu yang negative. Ku ambil ini, ayo kita harus kembali ke tempat kemarin lagi." Ucap Yixing menggengam sebuah busur.

" Terserah. Semua ini punyamu. Kembali kerumah itu? ke orang tua itu? berdiri saja dia susah! Apa yang dia punya?!."

.

.

.

Kyungsoo akhirnya menutup mulutnya dari ketakjuban yang di lihat di depan matanya. Dia memang hanya mendengar melalui cerita sebelum tidur dari Jongin. Cerita tentang pembunuh-pembunuh bayaran hebat selain triple Kim dan Jae Jin. Yang menjadi musuh mereka di dalam bisnis hitam ini. Kini lelaki tua yang semula di sepelekan Kyungsoo itu berhasil duduk di tengah para pembunun bayaran yang telah bersumpah membenci triple Kim dan Jae Jin seumur hidup mereka dengan sebuah misi yaitu menyelamatkan triple Kim.

" Yi-Yixing. Siapa pria tua ini?." Bisik Kyungsoo.

Yixing tidak menjawab hanya tersenyum kemudian matanya kembali menatap kedepan.

" Kita tidak mempunyai banyak waktu. Aku takut Junmyeon akan kehabisan darah." Ucap Yixing

" Tenang Yixing. Kita akan bertindak cepat. Sebelumnya untuk tidak ada terjadi salah menembak ada baiknya kita saling mengenal team." Ucap Master

" Aku Song Min Ho. Panggil aku Mino. Ingin ku sebut apa dirimu? Zhang? Kim?." Mata Mino menatap Yixing kagum bercampur lapar.

" Cukup panggil aku Yixing dan ini rekanku Kyungsoo." Ucap Yixing

" Aku Kim Jin Woo dan ini Zico. Benar-benar sebuah tawaran yang sangat berharga master."

" Apa kau menjual temanku?!." Ucap Kyungsoo berdiri menatap Master.

Zico tertawa bersama Mino. Menatap lucu Kyungsoo yang masih marah dan bingung.

" Aku tidak menjual siapapun. Bahkan Yixing tidak sangat bernilai untukkku. Aku tidak akan menjualnya. Yixing, mereka semua sama sepertimu. Murid yang telah kubukakan energy nya."

" Mereka tampak….sukses." ucap Yixing bingung harus memilih kata-kata apa.

" Haha. Aku senang kau akan menjadi team kami."

" Yixing?!." Dengking Kyungsoo

" Kyung. Kita tidak punya pilihan lagi. Apa kau ingin kehilangan Jongin untuk kedua kalinya?." Ucap Yixing

" Tapi bukan seperti ini juga mau ku." Ucap Kyungsoo

" Kita harus bergegas. Setiap menit nyawa mereka taruhannya."

Master mengangguk. " Kuharap setelah ini kau akan mematuhi segala yang ku katakan Yixing."

Yixing mengangguk. " Asal kau berjanji akan menyelamatkan mereka hidup-hidup."

" Tentu."

" Sekarang."

.

.

.

" Tikus."

" Apa maumu?."

" Kau kira aku kemari duduk di tempat seperti ini hanya karena rindu denganmu?."

" Lalu apa maumu."

" Selamatkan Triple Kim."

" Ha!. Kalau begitu kau datang untuk sia-sia."

" Demi Yixing?."

Lelaki dengan rambut abu-abu dan mata anime itu menatap pria cantik di depannya. Memang cantik tapi tidak mempesona baginya seperti nama yang baru disebutkan. Yixing. Lelaki yang terus hanya berani dia pandangi dari belakang. Karena laki-laki itu tidak pernah menatapnya seperti dia menatap hujan ataupun salju yang turun karena rindu.

" Apa kau tega akan membiarkan Yixing menyelamatkan mereka sendirian? Apa kau rela membiarkan Yixing…"

" Untuk apa aku harus membantu Yixing."

" Taeyong! Berhenti bersikap layaknya kau seorang fans triple Kim. Kau bisa membohongi mereka tapi tidak denganku. Aku tahu perasaan itu. kau tidak bisa membohongi orang yang juga pernah berada di posisi yang sama denganmu." Jeonghan menundukkan wajahnya, mengelap air mata yang turun di matanya.

" Kau tahu ingatan apa yang paling membahagiakan untukku? Ketika Junmyeon kesal karena aku menyukai Yixing. Ne kau benar, aku tidak benar-benar menyukai Yixing. Aku hanya ingin reaksi dari Junmyeon. Tapi dia hanya menganggapku sebagai adik. Aku mulai marah dengan diriku sendiri, hingga aku sadar."

" Sadar?."

" Ne aku sadar. Aku tidak perlu marah dengan siapapun. Karna yang terpenting adalah Junmyeon menyayangiku, apapun itu bentuk perasaannya. Aku sangat takut kehilangan perasaan itu."

" Kenapa kau tidak memperjuangkan perasaanmu?."

" Untuk apa? Jika aku sudah bahagia melihatnya bersama Yixing. Aku hanya perlu melanjutkan hidupku dan membagi perasaan cintaku dengan orang lain. Hidup ini tidak sesulit yang orang-orang pikir."

Taeyong diam memegang erat gelas dengan bir kualitas buruk. Jeonghan benar, untuk apa dia membebani dirinya sendiri. Bahkan Yixing tidak tahu akan perasaannya. Bukannya selama ini dia telah melakukan suatu perbuatan sia-sia. Bukannnya dia juga menikmati perjuangan Yixing untuk bersama Junmyeon? Lalu untuk apa dia menyiksa dirinya untuk hal seperti ini.

" Aku kehabisan senjata. Aku akan pergi denganmu jika aku mendapatkan senjata terbaik untukku."

Jeonghan memandang Taeyong bahagia, dia tahu bahwa perjuangannya di tempat kumuh itu akan membuahkan hasil.

" Kami punya gudang senjata. Kau bisa mendapatkan apa yang kau mau disana."

" Hanya kita berdua?."

" Aku sudah menghubungi dua orang lagi untuk membantu."

" Teman kuliahmu? Atau pacar mu?." Tanya Taeyong meremehkan

" Tidak. Mereka anak buah Kris dulunya orang yang pernah mencoba membunuh Triple Kim. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun."

" Wah tak kusangka kau memiliki teman yang superior."

.

.

.

Busur yang sejak tadi dipegang Yixing kencang hingga jari-jarinya memutih menjadi tanda bahwa Yixing tengah gugup saat ini. Yixing tidak takut dengan apa yang akan dia hadapi. Dia telah memperkirakan bahwa bala bantuan yang dibawanya untuk Triple Kim pasti mampu menembus pertahanan Sehun Cs. Namun seluruh pikiran berpusat kepada nyawa Junmyeon. Junmyeon telah tertembak mungkin saja kini darah yang terus menetes bisa membuatnya mati kehabisan darah.

" Apa kau bisa lebih cepat lagi?." Tanya Yixing

" Ini sudah laju. Tenanglah, aku tahu triple Kim. Mereka seperti kucing dalam bentuk serigala. Lebih dari sembilan nyawa yang mereka miliki." Ucap Zico

Yixing tidak memperdulikan perkataan Zico. Ingin hatinya meloncat dari dalam mobil itu dan terus berlari menuju tempat Sehun.

Kyungsoo tidak berada dalam satu mobil dengan Yixing, dia memilih mengawasi Mino, pembunuh yang pernah diceritakan Jongin membunuh hanya dengan benang jahit.

" Kenapa kau terus menatapku?."

" Aku tidak menatapmu." Ulang Kyungsoo. Mino tertawa.

" Kau terlalu imut untuk berada dalam kegelapan ini. Apa yang membawamu kesini?." Tanya Mino

" Bukan apa-apa. Dan aku tidak imut."

" Jongdae? Jongin? Oh kurasa Jongin." ucap Mino

" Darimana kau tahu."

" Karena Jongdae telah dimiliki Minseok. Dulu Minseok satu angkatan denganku haha jika kau bisa sebut ini seperti sebuah perguruan. Sebelum dia kini setia kepada _triple_ Kim. Minseok, Yixing dan kau. Semua sama menghabiskan segalanya untuk satu kata CINTA."

" Apa kau membenci hal itu?." Kyungsoo mengepalkan tangannya, bukan karena kesal melainkan dia mulai merasakan apa itu takut.

" Tidak _honey_. Aku tidak membenci kebodohan itu. aku hanya benci triple Kim dan gurunya."

Kyungsoo memilih untuk tidak melanjutkan pembicaraannya lagi, bagaimana Yixing bisa yakin manusia-manusia ini akan membantu dirinya, sedangkan keinginan mereka hanya memusnakan Triple Kim. Apa akan ada aksi-aksi pengkhianatan lainnya lagi? Sungguh Kyungsoo sendiri sudah tidak sanggup memikirkannya.

" Satu belokan lagi." _Smirk_ Mino menghiasi wajahnya.

.

.

.

Langit di atas kota Seoul yang penuh dengan pencakar langit sejak pagi tadi telah mendung basah. Halte-halte bus dipenuhi dengan orang yang singgah untuk menunggu bus nya dan menunggu rintik hujan selesai. Angin bertiup kencang menerbangkan coat panjang milik pria berbadan tinggi besar yang tidak ikut berteduh di dalam halte bis. Mulutnya sibuk mengunyah permen karet rasa mint. Kakinya sibuk memainkan genangan air yang menetes dari pinggiran topi hitamnya.

" Berhenti bermain seperti anak kecil." Seorang pria kecil datang membawa dua gelas kopi dengan rasa yang sama dan ukuran yang sama. Tangannya mengulurkan segelas kopi panas yang asapnya mengepul di balik rintikan hujan.

Tangannya tidak bersambut, si pria dengan badan lebih besar memilih menarik gelas kopi yang sudah setengah di minum si kecil.

" Hei itu punyaku."

" Jadikan gelas itu milikmu dulu baru aku akan meminumnya." Ucap pria tinggi tersenyum sedikit.

" Kau memang seperti anak kecil Park Chanyeol, tidak pernah berubah."

" Ya memang. Aku tidak akan pernah berubah Byun Baekhyun. Bagaimana apa sudah ada informasi dari Jeonghan?." Tanya Chanyeol mengembalikan gelas kopi kepada Baekhyun

" Um.. Kenapa kau selalu menanyakan laki-laki cantik itu."

" Tidak ada yang lebih cantik selainmu. Aku hanya menanyakan kabar Yixing."

" Ne-Ne aku tahu. Belum, hanya saja aku rasa lebih baik kita mempersiapkannya malam ini juga untuk menyerang. Kau tahu bukan Kris bukan seseorang yang senang bermain lama."

" Lagi-lagi _triple_ Kim harus berhutang nyawa mereka pada kita."

" Ya andai setelah malam ini nyawa kita masih ada." Baekhyun meninggalkan Chanyeol untuk segera naik ke dalam bus yang baru saja tiba.

Di dalam bus Chanyeol mengambil tempat duduk dibelakang Baekhyun. Mulutnya meniup-niupkan rambut halus Baekhyun dan si empunya rambut nampak senang dengan kegiatan itu.

 **Ting!**

" Jeonghan…" Bisik Baekhyun. Chanyeol merapatkan wajahnya dibalik pundak Baekhyun membaca pesan singkat dari Jeonghan.

 _Kurasa Yixing akan bertindak sendiri. Kumohon kalian untuk segera tiba._

.

.

.

Tidak menunggu sampai Mino memberi aba-aba kepada Kyungsoo, dia telah turun dari mobil itu untuk menuju mobil Yixing. Yixing yang baru keluar langsung ditariknya dengan keras.

" Apa lagi Kyung?." Bisik Yixing pelan. Semua mata para pembunuh mengikuti Yixing dan Kyungsoo dengan tatapan dingin

" Apa lagi?. Kau lihat mereka semua? Entah bantuan apa yang akan mereka berikan. Tapi sebelum kita benar-benar masuk ke dalam sana. Aku ingin bertanya kepadamu. Apa kau benar-benar yakin?."

Yixing menatap dalam mata Kyungsoo. Mata yang masih dengan tajam dan tidak berkedip melihatnya terus.

" Aku yakin apapun itu jika bisa menyelamatkan mereka." Ucap Yixing tegas

" Dan kau?." Tanya Kyungsoo lagi mengeratkan tangannya agar Yixing tidak pergi sebelum menjawab pertanyaannya.

" Kau percaya denganku Kyung?." Tanya Yixing. Kyungsoo mengangguk tanpa ragu.

" Setelah banyak yang kita lalui bersama? Aku selalu mempercayaimu Yixing. Selamanya."

Yixing membalas genggaman Kyungsoo erat. Dia tahu saat ini yang terpenting bukanlah berapa banyak jumlah sekutu yang dibawanya. Melainkan kepercayaan Kyungsoo agar melancarkan semua ini. Triple Kim harus bebas dan selamat. Apapun itu resikonya.

 **TBC**

 _Holaaaa…. Mianhe… terlalu lama tidak lanjutin T_T  
_


	10. Chapter 10

**Sulay Fanfiction Indonesia**

 **Flying White Unicorn**

 **Mirror Of Souls**

(The Killers Series)

 **Kim Junmyeon**

 **Zhang Yixing**

 **e)(o**

 **BxB**

 **Yaoi**

 **Many Typo(s)**

 **Rate M**

 _Various hell gates are open, demons are pouring out of them, we need your help!_

… _.._

Hujan gerimis menambah senja lekas menggelap. Guntur menghempas-hempas di ujung langit, dan cahaya kilat memancar-mancar. Terang yang ditimbulkannya amat cepat terganti oleh cahaya yang lebih pekat. Beberapa kali cahaya kilat menerangi wajah para pembunuh yang sedang berkumpul, menunggu kabar dari seseorang.

Yixing memandang samar-samar bayangan mereka, Kyungsoo masih setia berada di sebelahnya. Menunggu dengan tidak pasti. Tidak perlu ditanya untuk berkali-kali lagi apakah Yixing memang benar akan mengambil jalan ini. Karena tampaknya mereka telah berada di jalan buntu.

Mata Yixing memandang sebuah titik cahaya dari sebuah rumah. Rumah yang tampak tenang untuk mereka datangi beramai-ramai. Namun disanalah Junmyeon berada, bersimbah darah dengan luka yang ditembakkan Sehun. Yixing menghitung waktu sejak dia meninggalkan Junmyeon. Menelaah berapa liter darah Junmyeon yang telah keluar. Sudah jelas jika Sehun pasti akan membiarkan Junmyeon mati kehabisan darah, atau lebih parahnya lagi telah menghabisi Junmyeon di dalam sekaratnya.

" Aku menemukan jalan di belakang!." Seseorang tiba dengan menunjukkan sebuah arah. Mata Yixing mengikuti telunjuk tangannya.

" Baiklah kita akan lewat sana. Ku harap kau tidak mengkhianati janjimu Yixing. Jika ini bukan karena darah Zhang dan Kim kurasa aku tidak akan sudi masuk kesana." Yixing mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Kyungsoo yang tidak tahu apapun itu yang mereka bicarakan semakin takut dengan perkataan-perkataan para pembunuh. Jika Yixing memiliki sebuah rencana tampaknya dia harus sudah benar-benar matang. Ini sama dengan kelinci yang masuk dalam kandang singa yang tertutup. Tidak ada jalan keluar.

Zico memimpin di depan Yixing dan Kyungsoo berada di tengah, sedangkan dua lainnya di belakang bersama Mino. Kyungsoo merasa sedikit lebih nyaman berada jauh dari Mino. Mata kecil dan _smirk_ Mino sungguh tidak membuatnya nyaman.

" Tunggu!." Ucap Zico menghentikan langkahnya.

Mata Yixing memandang awas kedepan, dua orang penjaga Sehun tampak menyisir area belakang rumah itu. Entah hanya memeriksa ataupun sesuai prosedur, kedua penjaga itu tampak meninggalkan area belakang. Mino maju kedepan untuk memastikan penglihatannya.

" Tampaknya mereka memang menginginkan kau datang." Ucap Mino kepada Yixing

Zico kembali memberi kode untuk mereka maju kedepan, semakin dekat dengan jalan belakang. Jantung Yixing kini berdetak. Apa tebakan Mino benar bahwa Sehun mengumpankan Triple Kim untuknnya?.

.

.

.

Asap rokok mengepul, bau tembakau dan amis darah mengisi ruangan besar namun pengap. Mata kecil Jongin memeriksa kanan dan kirinya karena dia berada di tengah-tengah antara Junmyeon dan Jongdae. Tubuh mereka terikat dengan kaki berlutut di lantai yang dingin. Baju mereka telah lepas dari tubuh, tinggal celana yang berada di tubuh. Jongin selalu mengechek keadaan Junmyeon yang diam saja. Memastikan dia masih bernapas walau celananya telah penuh dengan darah.

Kris mengisi kembali tembakau dan campuran lain ke dalam rokoknya. Duduk di depan para tawanannya dengan sikap bangga.

" Terlalu sepi ruangan ini. Apa salah satu dari kalian telah mati?." Kris menggulung rokok buatannya dan membakar ujungnya.

" Satu-satu yang pantas mati disini hanya kau." Ucap Jongdae tanpa memandang

" Apa yang kau katakan?." Kris menendang wajah Jongdae dengan sepatunya. " Katakan sekali lagi!." Kris bersiap untuk menendang lagi wajah Jongdae.

" Hentikan! Apa kau tidak malu melawan seseorang dengan kondisi terikat seperti ini?. Pantas jika kau selama ini hanya mampu bersembunyi. Kau memang pengecut!." Ucap Junmyeon menahan laju darahnya yang terus menetes.

" Hahaha. Lihatlah para binatang ini yang masih saling membela."

" Apa yang mereka lakukan?." Sehun masuk ke dalam, Junmyeon memandang Sehun dengan tatapan dingin. Sehun hanya membalas dengan tatapan kilat dan fokus kembali ke Kris yang masih berada di dekat Jongdae.

" Hanya melatih otot sedikit." Balas Kris

" Jangan membakar tanaman keringmu itu. Apa kau membuat satu rumah ini _teler_?."

" Aku tidak di perintah oleh anak kecil!." Balas Kris

Sehun memandang Kris hati-hati mencoba untuk tidak mengeluarkan emosinya. Jongin tertawa terbahak bahak. Bahagia melihat Sehun yang tidak bisa membela harga dirinya sendiri.

" Diam kau!." Satu tumbukan mengenai perut Jongin.

" Sehun! Kembali ke belakang!." Luhan masuk mondar mandir saling mengeratkan jemarinya satu dengan yang lainnya.

" Kenapa kau kelihatan cemas?." Tidak hanya Sehun. Junmyeon juga ikut memusatkan pandangannya ke Luhan.

" Ti-Tidak apa-apa." Jawab Luhan masih mondar mandir seperti ketakutan.

Kris membuang rokoknya, semua orang kini semakin memusat perhatian mereka ke Luhan yang seperti komat kamit sebuah kalimat.

" Luhan!." Teriak Sehun. Luhan mendadak berhenti. Matanya cemas menatap Sehun.

" Ku-Ku kira aku baru melihat hantu…."

.

.

.

Pancaran sinar rembulan masuk menembus pepohonan kala Yixing si pria langsing dengan sweater coklat dilapis jaket jeans nya memandang ke arah depan dengan penuh pengharapan. Dedaunan jingga dan merah bergemerisik di bawah sepatu-sepatu yang seperti berbaris. Hujan baru saja berhenti dan aroma hutan malam tercium, bau tanah dan daun.

" Di dalam aman. Kita bisa masuk sekarang." Ucap Yixing. Zico menghentikan langkah Yixing dengan menarik tangannya kebelakang.

" Kau tidak punya wewenang berkata seperti itu. itu sama saja dengan mengorbankan nyawa kami sendiri."

" Percayalah." Ucap Yixing menyentak tangannya.

" Yixing! Beritahu kami semuanya. Aku tidak ingin kita berjuang di dalam team tapi kau tetap bermain solo."

Semua mata memandang Yixing bahkan mata bulat Kyungsoo juga, seakan-akan mengiyakan perkataan Zico.

" Baiklah. Di dalam sana ada satu orang lagi membantu kita. Minseok." Jawab Yixing.

" Bagaimana kau bisa menemukan Minseok? Bukankah dia menjadi sandera?." Tanya Kyungsoo

" Sebelum aku menemuimu, aku kembali ke hutan ini untuk mencari jejak."

" Jejak siapa?." Tanya Kyungsoo lagi

" Siapapun Kyung, siapapun." Kyungsoo tersenyum tipis kepada Yixing. Dia tahu Yixing memang benar-benar mirip dengan Jae Jin. Tidak akan mudah percaya dengan orang lain selain dirinya sendiri. Bukti bahwa Yixing mencari pertolongan di luar team pembunuh dari kakek tua seakan membuat Kyungsoo bernapas lega. Yixing memang memiliki strategi sendiri.

Pembunuh Ji Woo memandang Yixing curiga, Mino langsung menepuk pundaknya dan menggelengkan kepalanya. Dalam diam mereka berkomunikasi seakan mengatakan bahwa mempercayai Yixing saat ini adalah pilihan yang terbaik.

" Baiklah kita maju." Ucap Mino langsung berjalan tanpa menunggu persetujuan yang lainnya.

.

.

.

Luhan masih mondar mandir setelah teriakan dan tertawa Jongdae mengisi ruangan sumpek itu. Sehun dengan mata dinginnya menatap Luhan bimbang.

" Tapi kau sudah membunuhnya bukan?." Yakin Kris

" Aku yakin sudah membunuhnya dan membuangnya ke hutan. Tapi…"

" Apa kau pernah dengar istilah kucing memiliki nyawa Sembilan?." Ucap Jongdae tetawa

" Bodoh. Begitu bodohnya para penyandera kita ini. Bahkan mereka tidak bisa membedakan orang mati dan orang hidup." Tambah Jongin tertawa.

" Minseok. Di perhitungkan master karena penyamaran dan intelektual yang tinggi terhadap alat elektronik. Aku yang salah karena tidak memberitahukan kalian soal ini." Ucap Sehun

" Lalu dimana mayat berjalan itu?." Tanya Kris murka

" A-aku melihatnya di lorong belakang." Jawab Luhan

" Sepertinya tamu kita masuk melalui pintu belakang. Sehun, cepat perintahkan anak buahmu untuk segera menyambut tamu kita." Kris membakar tembakau nya lagi.

Sehun memandang Kris sebal. Tapi dia memutuskan untuk keluar dari ruangan itu untuk menemui anak buahnya.

" Bagaimana Junmyeon? Bagaimana rasanya ada seseorang yang datang untuk menyelamatkan nyawamu?."

Junmyeon tidak menjawab pertanyaan Kris. Selama dia diam, yang dilakukannya hanya menekan laju darah yang keluar dari peluru timah yang di lontarkan Sehun.

" Padahal selama ini kalian adalah orang yang senang mengambil nyawa orang. Tanpa kalian kenal mereka siapa, tanpa kalian tahu mereka punya keluarga atau tidak." Kris kembali asyik berbicara sendiri.

" Kami tidak mengambil nyawa orang seenaknya." Ucap Junmyeon. Kris menoleh, merasa perkataannya mendapat respon.

" Tidak semua tawaran membunuh kami terima. Kami memiliki kiteria untuk melakukannya." Tambah Junmyeon

" Oh benarkah? Jelaskan Jongdae kau yang paling suka membunuh mangsamu tepat di hadapan orang yang dia sayang. Mengapa kau lakukan itu?."

" Aku hanya ingin mangsa ku menghabiskan waktu-waktu terakhirnya dengan apa dan siapa yang dia cintai." Jawab Jongdae

" Romantis sekali kau Jongdae." Satu gelas _champagne_ dari Kris berayun kearah Jongdae.

" Dan kau Jongin? Kenapa kau senang menyiksa mangsamu sebelum mereka benar-benar mati?."

" Bukan urusanmu." Jawab jongin

" Tentu-tentu. Aku juga akan menyangka jawabanmu seperti itu. manusia yang tidak memiliki perasaan. Diantara kalian bertiga. Kau yang paling tidak memiliki hati dan otak. Bersulang untukmu." Kris kembali menganyunkan _champagne_ nya.

" Dan kau snipper paling handal. Kim Junmyeon. Mampu menembak dengan tepat dalam jarak yang bahkan tidak disangka. Apa yang kau gunakan? Mata batin? Mata hati? Atau mata elang?." Kris mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Junmyeon.

" Aku tidak menggunakan mata." Jawab Junmyeon

" Tentu saja! Bukan mata lalu?." Kris menunggu jawaban Junmyeon

" Telinga. Bahkan aku bisa mendengar suara jantung mu yang sedang kacau. Apa yang kau pikirkan Kris? Apa yang kau cemaskan?. kau tidak menunggu orang-orang yang datang untuk menolongku. Tapi kau menunggu dia bukan?."

Kris menjauhkan wajahnya dari Junmyeon. Memandang Junmyeon dengan tatapan marah.

" Kau merasa marah dengan dirimu sendiri bukan? Merasa bahwa kau telah menang tapi sesungguhnya kau telah kalah. Bahkan sebelum kau mulai bertanding dengannya."

Praaak

Gelas champagne pecah tercampak oleh Kris.

" Diam! Diaam!."

" Apa yang kau harapkan dari kedatangannya? Jika dia memang benar-benar datang kembali?." Tanya Junmyeon lagi. Jongin dan Jongdae memandang ke depan.

Kris menudukkan kepalanya tangannya mencengkram sisi-sisi rambutnya. Semua pertanyaan Junmyeon serasa mencengkram kepalanya.

" Kurasa kau tidak benar-benar menunggunya Kris. Kau memang tenang tanpa dirinya, setelah dia seperti mati. Namun mau tidak mau kau harus mengakui bahwa kau kehilangannya. Kau kehilangan sosok yang selama ini kau pantau. Kau kehilangan kebiasaanmu Kris."

" Diam kubilang!." Bruk

Sebuah tumbukan tepat mengenai ulu hati Junmyeon yang masih terikat di rantai. Junmyeon batuk mengeluarkan darah. Darah di luka tembakannya semakin mengalir deras.

" Junmyeon!." Teriak Jongdae dan Jongin bersamaan

" Siapa kau berhak berkata seperti kau mengenaliku?!."

" Tentu aku mengenalimu. Aku selalu mengenali semua mangsa buruanku Kris." Ucap Junmyeon

Kris memandang Junmyeon, tidak menyangka jawaban Junmyeon seperti itu.

" K-Kau."

" Ya benar, aku lah eksekutor mu Kris. Aku lah yang harus membunuhmu. Bukan dia."

" T-tapi.."

" Maaf membuatmu kecewa. Namun dia tidak lagi mengincar mu semenjak dia tahu orang lain. Orang yang bahkan lebih menguasai semua perasaannya.

" Yixing? Betulkan Yixing?!. Brengsek." Teriak Kris

Dor Dor Dor

Tiga peluru Kris memutus mata rantai Junmyeon, Jongin dan Jongdae. Membuat tangan mereka mampu membukanya kecuali Junmyeon yang hanya diam di lantai karena darahnya yang terus menetes laju.

" Junmyeon." Jongin segera membuka ikatan rantai Junmyeon.

" Sialan-sialan-sialan. Kubunuh kau Yixing! Kubunuh kau Yixing!." Ulang Kris gila dengan pistol masih di tangannya.

" Kau gila! Kau membuat Kris mengganti targetnya." Ucap Jongin pelan melihat Kris yang seperti kesetanan.

" Dengan begini kita bisa bebas dan membantu Yixing. Jongdae, segera keluar cari Minseok. Kuharap dia membawa senjata lebih. Jongin carilah rombongan Yixing. Sebelum Sehun menemukan mereka."

" Dan kau? Lukamu?."

" Aku baik-baik saja. Aku akan melumpuhkan Kris begitu dia telah sadar dari kegilaannya."

Jongdae menatap Junmyeon, meyakinkan dirinya bahwa meninggalkan Junmyeon memang cara terbaik saat ini. Jongdae mengangguk dan segera pergi sebelum Kris menyadarinya, di susul dengan Jongin yang langsung melesat keluar.

.

.

.

Derap langkah mengisi lorong, Jongin tidak melihat siapapun pemilik langkah itu. bahkan bayangan Jongdae yang semula di depannya tidak lagi terlihat. Memilih untuk kedepan tanpa senjata apapun ditangannya sama dengan bunuh diri. Jongin memilih untuk mengambil jalan yang menurutnya lebih aman.

Dor!

" Aku melihat nya! aku melihatnya!."

" Lu diamlah. Kau membuat mereka tahu keberadaan mu." Sehun merangkak kedepan menjauh dari kilatan kilatan peluru timah yang saling bersautan.

" Yixing! Keluarlah kau sudah ku kepung!." Teriak Luhan lagi

" Tidak semudah itu pria cantik."

Dor!

" Lu!."

Tubuh kecil Luhan terjatuh di sebelah Mino dengan _smirk_ nya, menatap bengis Sehun.

" Kau selanjutnya." Ujung pistol Mino mengeluarkan kilatan perak, Sehun menjauh sebelum isinya mengenai tubuhnya.

Yixing memandang tidak jauh pertempuran itu, tangannya ditahan Kyungsoo karena dia ingin melangkah kedepan begitu Luhan terkena peluru. Minseok disamping Yixing mencoba menemukan sasarannya dibalik gelap lorong.

Dor!

Dor!

Yixing benci senjata api, suaranya berisik dan seperti angkuh menghantam mangsanya. Busur ditangannya tidak juga dia gunakan hingga sekarang. Sungguh dia hanya ingin menemukan Junmyeon tanpa harus menyakiti orang-orang di dalam rumah ini.

Dor!

Ji woo tertembak, dia jatuh terhuyung tapi masih berusaha untuk membalas tembakan, nafas nya tersengal-sengal kemudian ambruk. Mino kelihatan tidak bisa menimbangi pertarungan sendirian. Matanya menatap kaget tubuh Ji woo yang sudah mulai mendingin di ubin lorong.

" Jangan mati dulu… Aku harus kabur… Harus pergi dari sini." Zico menarik kerah Ji Woo memastikan bahwa jasad itu masih bisa menolongnya. Kemudian menghempaskannya karena tidak juga mendapat balasan dan pergi menjauh kebelakang.

" Zico mundur. Apa kita harus mundur juga?." Tanya Minseok menanyakan persetujuan dari Yixing.

Yixing yang seperti bingung sendiri tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Dia bahkan tidak mempunyai planning. Yixing tahu akan seperti ini jadinya namun dia tidak siap untuk berada di dalam situasi ini.

" Yixing! Apa yang kau pikirkan!." Minseok mencoba mengembalikan pikiran Yixing.

" Min-Minseok."

" Yixing?." Kyungsoo ketakutan di balik badan Yixing. Suara tembakan masih memenuhi lorong panjang itu.

" Aku tahu Zico, dia pembunuh yang paling menyayangi nyawanya. Kita akan ikuti dia. Yixing! Ayo."

" Kyungsoo ikuti Minseok…"

" Lalu kau? Tidaak!."

" Dengar! Ingat apa yang pertama kali ku pinta darimu? Percayakan aku."

Kyungsoo menggeleng, matanya mulai berair, tangannya menggengam jaket jeans Yixing seperti seorang anak kecil yang takut kehilangan ibunya di keramaian.

" Minseok! Bawa Kyungsoo kebelakang. Aku akan masuk ke dalam. Alihkan perhatian mereka." Pinta Yixing. Minseok mengangguk.

" Hati-hati Yixing."

Sebuah tembakan Minseok ke arah atas membuat perhatian para penembak mengikutinya. Minseok segera menembak untuk menghindar membawa Kyungsoo yang seperti merengek tidak mau mengikutinya.

" Baiklah. Kalau begini maumu." Ucap Yixing

Yixing menembakkan besi-besi tajam dan beracun dari dalam busurnya. Suara kesakitan dan lenguhan kesunyian menandakan dia mengenai sasarannya. Tubuh kecilnya semakin maju kedepan.

" Yixing!."

" Sehun.."

Kini mereka hanya tinggal berdua, ditemani para mayat yang berjatuhan di sela-sela lorong antar ruangan. Sehun menatap Yixing, senjata di tangannya seperti terlupakan. Tubuhnya diam melihat dalam Yixing.

" Biarkan aku masuk ke dalam dan berjumpa Junmyeon!." Ucap Yixing

" Junmyeon! Junmyeon! Junmyeon! Apa isi kepalamu hanya dia?."

" Bahkan kau sampai meminta pertolongan ke Master. Bahaya apa yang kau letakkan ke dirimu Yixing!."

" Darimana kau tahu?."

" Apa kau lupa bahwa aku lebih dulu berada dalam perguruannya dibanding kau. Akulah orang yang diutusnya untuk menemuimu."

" Kau tidak perlu tahu! Ini sama sekali bukan urusanmu! Cepat menyingkirlah atau aku…"

" Atau apa? Kau akan menembakku? Silahkan."

" Sehun.."

" Kau bukan pembunuh Yixing. Kau tidak terlahir untuk itu. Apa kau masih tidak tahu mengapa orangtua mu memperlakukanmu seperti ini?. "

Yixing diam, busurnya ikut kebawah.

" Apa kau ingat perkataanku Yixing? Jika bukan aku maka tidak ada satu orangpun yang akan memilikimu. Bahkan bukan sang master." Sehun mengacungkan senjatanya kearah Yixing. Mata Yixing memandang tidak percaya Sehun sanggup membidiknya.

Dor!

Mata Yixing tertutup, apa seperti inilah akhir kehidupannya. Beberapa langkah lagi menemui Junmyeon. Bahkan hingga akhir hidupnya dia tidak menemui Junmyeon.

" Yixing.."

Yixing membuka matanya, tubuhnya masih berdiri tegak. Tidak ada Sehun di hadapannya. Hanya ada Junmyeon dengan penampilan paling terburuk yang pernah ditampilkannya di depan Yixing.

" Ju-Junmyeon."

Tubuh Sehun tergeletak dibawah. Senjata di tangan Junmyeon adalah jawabannya. Junmyeon cepat memeluk tubuh Yixing yang masih bergetar.

" Sudah selesai. Sudah selesai." Ulang Junmyeon dengan nafas tersengal-sengal. Tubuhnya ambruk di pelukan Yixing. Yixing yang lebih ringan dari Junmyeon sedikit merosot dengan tubuh Junmyeon yang menyender didirinya.

" Yixing! Junmyeon!."

" Jo-Jongin. coba.. coba… coba…" Yixing tidak mampu melanjutkan ucapannya. Jongin menatap mata Yixing yang berair kemudian mengerti dan memeriksa denyut nadi Junmyeon.

" Dia masih hidup. Ayo kita keluar. Dimana yang lain?."

" K-Kurasa mereka sudah berada di luar."

" Jongdae?."

" Aku tidak melihatnya."

" Baiklah, ayo kita selamatkan Junmyeon terlebih dahulu." Jongin memindahkan badan Junmyeon di sisinya dan keluar melalui pintu yang Yixing datangi tadi.

.

.

Suara pekikan tertahan dari Kyungsoo melihat Jongin membopong Junmyeon di susul dengan Minseok yang langsung berlari membantu tubuh Yixing yang seperti mengalami shock untuk jalan terlebih dahulu. Pelan-pelan sinar matahari terbit mulai menembus daun-daun hutan. Walau masih terlalu gelap untuk disebut pagi hari.

" Apa kau baik-baik saja?." Tanya Minseok.

" Kita harus membawa Junmyeon pergi."

Dor!

" Aaghh!."

Sebuah tembakan bersarang di kaki Jongin, dia dan Junmyeon ambruk.

" Jongin!." Kyungsoo berlari mendekat sebelum di tahan oleh Minseok.

" Harusnya aku memang tidak mempercayakan kau Yixing."

" Ma-master…"

" Kau sama seperti ayahmu yang menggoda anakku kemudian membiarkannya pergi begitu saja. Yang berjanji tetapi mengingkarinya dengan mudah."

" Jadi benar bahwa kau adalah kakek ku?."

" Semula aku tidak terlalu memikirkanmu. Sampai kemudian bisnisku hancur dengan munculnya _triple_ Kim. Kukira dengan adanya perpaduan darah antara Zhang dan Kim tidak terlalu buruk untuk menjadi pion utama. Bukannya begitu Yixing? Kau sudah membuktikannya di setiap latihanmu."

" Ma-maksudmu?."

" Semuanya terlihat mudah. Kau hanya anak biasa di China, sebelum Kim Jae Jin tahu akan rencanaku. Dia mulai membangun drama kematiannya. Memastikan kau berada di antara ketiga prajuritnya. Membuat aku tidak bisa mendekatimu. Tapi dia salah… dia terlalu tidak percaya dengan orang selain dirinya sendiri."

Master ditemani kedua pengawalnya mendekati Yixing memandangnya dengan tatapan tidak terbaca.

" Mengatur untuk membuat tiga prajuritnya mengkhianatinya semula tidak ku pikirkan akan semudah ini. Dengan hanya kurang komunikasi dan kesalapahaman aku bisa membuat kaulah target utama Jae Jin. Ya kalian semua berpikir seperti itu." ulangnya lagi.

" Apa maksudmu ha?! Bukankah Jae Jin memang ingin membunuh Yixing?!." Lolong Minseok entah merasa bingung ataupun sama dengan Yixing yang seperti tidak mengerti sekenario hidup mereka.

" Jae Jin tidak akan membunuh bayi putih yang di simpannya di China. Memang kau pikir kenapa ibu mu mau hidup sampai disana meninggalkan kehidupannya yang sempurna disini kecuali tidak karena kau?!. Kau memang seumpama harta karun Yixing. Darah yang sempurna. Energi yang kuat."

" T-tapi dia menancapkan pisau ke bahu ku."

" Ya! Ya! Dia memang melakukan itu agar kau tidak mampu memegang senjata apapun."

Yixing ambruk di sebelah Minseok, pikirannya terbang. Lelaki yang tidak ia kenali, yang ia jumpai langsung menghunuskan pisau ke bahunya kemudian pergi. Pria yang menghabiskan masa kecil nya dengan keluarga yang tidak mencintainya. Ternyata benar-benar menyayanginya. Pria yang mungkin saja tidak ingin anak lelaki satu-satunya mendapat kehidupan sama percis dengan dirinya.

" Apa kau sumber yang membuat Kris dan Sehun kembali ke sini? Apa kau juga yang membuat Jae Jin seperti hidup kembali?."

" Jika tidak seperti itu kehidupan mu akan membosankan Yixing. Kau cium ini.. bau darah.. bau pembantaian.. bau yang paling agung di dunia ini."

" Kau gila! Kaulah iblis sebenarnya!."

" Stt jangan terlalu kejam kepadaku Yixing. Tidak ada lagi ayah yang akan melindungimu dengan keangkuhannya. Bawa dia. Yang lain bunuh saja." Pengawal di sebelah mengangguk, master meninggalkan Yixing hilang diantara pepohonan.

Entah darimana orang-orang master mulai keluar dari balik pepohonan mengepung Junmyeon dan yang lainnya. Tampak Zico juga salah satu dari pasukan itu.

" Aku menemukan satu lagi."

Jongin tampak putus asa melihat Jongdae yang dibawa paksa oleh Mino.

" Kau sudah periksa semuanya di dalam?." Tanya Zico

Mino menatap tidak suka Zico yang seperti menyuruhnya.

" Hanya tinggal dia yang waras di dalam. Kris, sepertinya dia telah gila. Entahlah dia hanya menangis dan bergumam di lantai." Jawab Mino

" Baiklah. Kumpulkan mereka menjadi satu. Bagaimana kalau kita tembaki mereka. Bukannya itu sangat menyenangkan kehkehkeh."

Yixing melotot memandang jijik Zico.

" Aku akan membawa Yixing ke master." Ucap Zico lagi

" Jangan kau sentuh aku."

" Oh… Yixing tidak seharusnya kau bersikap seperti ini. Kau tidak mempunya pilihan lagi. Atau kusebut kau tidak memiliki bala bantuan apapun."

" Kau salah bangsat!."

Dor!

Semua mata memandang pria dengan rambut abu-abu bermata anime yang keluar bagaikan pahlawan. Peluru meluncur dari dalam senjatanya, di ikuti dua orang lagi yang membidik dengan tepat.

" Taeyong? Baekhyun? Chanyeol?." Yixing memandang tidak percaya kepada team apapun yang baru saja tiba ini.

" Hentikan drama sialan ini! Aku sudah muak dengan bocah-bocah yang muncul bak pahlawan." Mino melesatkan pelurunya. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun berpisah ke sisi yang berbeda. Taeyong tetap di depan hanya badannya yang menunduk menghindari peluru Mino.

" Dari awal aku sudah curiga dengan munculnya Yixing seperti kunjungan akademis. Tidak mudah untuk direkut oleh Master. Yixing memiliki lebih dari potensi dan darahnya."

" Apa yang kau katakan bocah anime. Disaat seperti ini." Chanyeol membelakkan matanya yang besar. Tidak percaya pria muda itu malah mengoceh bukannya membalas tembakkan Mino.

Seakan tidak peduli, Taeyong melanjutkan perkataannya.

" Kau." Taeyong menunjuk Yixing. "Tidak akan pernah percaya, jika seseorang memiliki keinginan yang besar bahkan dia bisa melumpuhkan takdir."

" Kenapa tidak kau tembak saja bocah itu." Seru seseorang di belakang. Tapi Mino tidak bergerak sedikitpun. Matanya melirik kanan kiri. Lebih banyak melihat tempat hilangnya master tadi. Berharap si master keluar dari balik pepohonan menolong kekhawatirannya.

" Mino!."

" Hei apa yang di pikirkan si bangsat ini! Mino!." Salah satu pengawal yang ditinggalkan master mulai jengah.

" Diam! Apa kau tidak tahu bahaya kita saat ini!." Teriak Mino frustasi. Yixing memandang Mino dengan bingung, sama halnya dengan Minseok. Tidak mengerti mengapa Mino ketakutan dengan kehadiran Taeyong si bocah animasi.

" Apa yang kau takutkan dari bocah kurus seperti dia?! Apa kau perlu kuajarkan cara menembak ha!." Taeyong tetap siaga dalam diamnya, Baekhyun perlahan-lahan mulai membaca situasi.

" Bukan dia! Hawa ini apa kau tidak merasakan hawa ini! Ini hawa kedatangannya."

" Ke….."

DOR!

Tidak ada kelanjutan dari kata-kata. Semua mata saling memandang, siapa diantara mereka yang berdarah selain Junmyeon dan Jongin yang telah tertembak dan mayat Zico yang sudah mendingin akibat peluru kedatangan Taeyong tadi. Semua masih berdiri dengan selamat. Kecuali kedatangan salah satu pengawal yang dibawa master. Tubuhnya tertatih dengan tangan memegang erat bahunya.

" Dia….Dia… Kembali…."

" Shit! Aku tidak peduli lagi dengan mereka jika nyawaku taruhannya." Mino cepat berlari menuju hutan tempat dimana Yixing dan team pembebas Junmyeon yang berkhianat itu mulai. Disusul dengan para pembunuh lainnya. Pengawal master lainnya berlari menuju arah kepergian master. Mencoba mencari jejak bosnya.

Yixing dengan cepat berlari menuju Junmyeon yang semakin kritis. Kyungsoo merangkul Jongin dibantu Minseok untuk mencobanya berdiri.

" Jongdae dan Jeonghan di arah utara. Mereka membawa kendaraan untuk kita." Ucap Taeyong

" Ayo kita kesana." Satu yang ada di pikiran Yixing memanglah hanya Jeonghan dan Jongdae. Keduanya sudah terbukti berkali-kali menyelamatkan nyawanya ketika luka parah.

" Tenanglah kita sudah aman."

" Yixing… Yixing…" Junmyeon menutup matanya bibirnya hanya mampu mengucap nama Yixing.

"Tidak-tidak Junmyeon kita sedikit lagi berhasil."

….

….

….

Yixing memandang makam di depannya tanpa ekspresi apapun. Disebelahnya Minseok yang berpenampilan jas hitam dengan potongan rambut yang sedikit lebih pendek. Dan Jongin dengan mata liarnya yang terus memandang berbagai sudut.

" Sudah setengah jam kita disini. Tidak aman." Ucap Minseok

Yixing mengangguk tanda mengerti dengan ucapan Minseok. Tangannya meletakkan dua tangkai bunga lily putih yang dibawanya di atas gundukan tanah dengan rumput hijau.

Jongin menghela napas lega, Yixing akhirnya menghentikan kegiatan rutinnya setiap bulan di depan makam. Berdiam seakan dia sedang melakukan percakapan dalam diam. Yixing masuk ke dalam mobil hitam di ikuti Minseok duduk disebelahnya, Kyungsoo yang tidak kalah berbeda penampilannya dengan rambut yang hanya dua senti diatas kepalanya dan kacamata hitam di depan kemudi. Dia tidak tersenyum seperti dulu. Jongin telah duduk di samping Kyungsoo. Mobil jalan dengan kesunyian.

" Apa kau dapat kabar lagi Jongin?." Tanya Yixing dingin

" Tidak selain mayat master ditemukan tergantung di atas pohon. Dan satu pengawalnya yang sampai sekarang belum ditemukan dimana keberadaannya."

" Pembunuh yang lain?."

" Kurasa mereka hanya tertarik kau akan bergabung dengan mereka dan menghasilkan bisnis yang kuat. Selebihnya? Mereka tidak akan sudi membiarkan nyawa mereka hilang begitu saja."

" Kim Jae Jin?." Minseok melemparkan pandangannya jauh, namun Yixing tahu bahwa Minseok sedikit merinding mendengar nama itu.

" Bukannya tadi kau baru saja mengunjungi makamnya?." Balas Jongin

" Kau tahu makam itu kosong."

" Kehkeh. Ku akui dia memang yang terbaik. Malaikat yang melumuri dirinya dengan dosa iblis. Aku tidak malu mengatakan bahwa aku adalah anak didiknya." Ucap Jongin bangga.

" Kau anaknya. Kau Kim." Ucap Yixing

" Kalau begitu aku akan memanggil kau Hyung. Atau kakak ipar? Ah itu Junmyeon seharusnya aku tahu dia terus membuntuti kita." Ucap Jongin memeriksa jalanan. Yixing tersenyum.

" Dia memang selalu begitu. Menitipkan ku kepada orang namun dirinya sendirilah yang tampaknya bekerja menjagaku. Bagaimana kabar Jongdae?." Tanya Yixing lembut kepada Minseok

" Dia akan kembali begitu dia menjadi professor doctor." Ucap Minseok kesal

" Haha dengan begitu kita memiliki dokter pribadi."

Yixing memandang rumah di depannya, rumah penuh kenangan dan akan terus seperti itu. Tampak megah namun misterius.

" Kurasa kita memerlukan bayi untuk rumah ini." Ucap Jongin begitu membuka pintu rumah yang sepi.

" Suruh pacar Jeonghan untuk menghamilinya." Ucap Kyungsoo

" Aku laki-laki!." Teriak Jeonghan entah darimana.

Yixing dan Minseok tertawa. Junmyeon yang seperti penguntil diam dibelakang Yixing.

"Coba tebak apa yang dilakukan pria ini seharian." Ucap Yixing memandang Junmyeon.

" Aku hanya ingin kau aman."

" Aku aman Junmyeon, 100% aman." Yixing mencium bibir Junmyeon lembut. Membuat si pemilik bibir itu luluh dan meletakkan tangannya di pinggang Yixing.

" Apa Taeyong masih belum mau bercerita tentang pertemuannya dengan Jae Jin?." Yixing menggeleng.

" Dia banyak menghabiskan waktu dari bar kumuh ke bar kumuh lainnya. Tidak mau terikat dengan team manapun." Jawab Yixing

" Setidaknya dia bukan musuh untuk kita." Ucap Junmyeon pelan

"Tidak Jun. Aku tahu dia tidak mungkin mengkhianati kita."

" Maaf menganggu tapi klien satu ini tidak bisa menunggu." Ucap Jongin memperlihatkan satu email masuk. Yixing dan Junmyeon membaca.

" Politisi, 52 Tahun. Ruang rapat lantai 5. USD 10.000."

" Aku heran kenapa mereka punya banyak uang untuk membayar kita."

" Sepertinya itu keahlianmu." Ucap Yixing kepada Junmyeon sembari melanjutkan ciuman mereka lagi.

 **END**

 _Astaga tak kusangka akan selama ini…_

 _Maafkan untuk banyak waktu terpending_ T_T

Terimakasih para pembaca dan pereview team MOS disebut dari awal yah: **Tiffanyoktavia9, Unixingcorn, Viraa0110, ChennyChen, Dudu Luv Nini, Jooni, Xingbaobei, Dwiruhmana, Minge-ni, Lemousse, , Cumi-cumi, Noire Ciel, Heeriztator, TT Zhang, Luv110412, Chonurullau40 a.k.a Miss Zhang, 3-Sights, Daebaktaeluv, Ayabao dan para Guest!** Juga new fam di Whatsaapp **Sulay Shipper Family ^^**


End file.
